


Green/Blue Eyed Love

by Earthjax



Series: My works! [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Lots of It, Asami is still strong but tired, Bars and Pubs, Bisexuality, Closeted Character, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Korra is still awkward, Lovers to Friends to Lovers, M/M, MMA/UFC, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twist, Rain, Reunification, Seattle, Sort of a mystery?, The Beifongs are still a mess, almost revelation after revelation at this point strap in, bisexuals that are bad at communication, past trauma, use of marijuana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 72,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthjax/pseuds/Earthjax
Summary: You were the guiding light, the messenger, and the lover rolled into one. You were the seal between the cracks; the laugh I listened for in crowds, the girl who admired me with a skyline behind her.Now I lay here, bedsheets where you should be, asking the ceiling with pleading eyes, 'Why did you go?'~~Asami Sato is a top-ranked UFC fighter living in Seattle, holding on to a past she wants to forget. Her father Hiroshi, Izumi, and Iroh II have been her coaches since she was old enough to throw a kick. Secretly, she doesn’t take great care of herself, and she’s got more to hide than that. Hiroshi's second hand, bitter words are the only explanation she has to explain why Korra left nearly ten years ago.—Left in a wheelchair with a goodbye letter from Asami, nine years later Korra Waters is a top-ranked UFC fighter in the emerald city struggling with the weight of a regretful past; so much so that she still makes bad life choices often. Opal, Kuvira, Suyin, and her family always break their backs to help her on a whim, and Korra feels like she’s letting them down.A coming-of-age story, ten years too late.





	1. (Story art)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fanfiction! 
> 
> Strap in and turn on some anime Lo-Fi, because this is 'boutta be a Shinkai film in writing form. Hopefully.
> 
> _Follow the story of UFC fighters Korra and Asami, as strange dreams, talks with loved ones, and of course— Sudden and random occurances force both women to face their checkered pasts, all while the big fight gets closer and closer with each passing second..._
> 
> _(Soulmate/MMA or Cagefighting/Seattle/Modern AU. Written present tense, third person. Expect angst, fluff, mild sexual tension, joints, and coffee.)_
> 
> Honestly, I don't have _super_ high hopes for this work, but this is a story I've been thinking about writing since I started training in MMA and fell back in love with the Avatar universe, so your support means the _frickin' world_ if you decide to show some! I promise I'll do my best to update regularly and write a good, cohesive, relatable, and impactful story. 
> 
> Korrasami for life, Jax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think! 
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	2. (1) Feelings that have always been there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finishes up some training with Kuvira and meets Opal at their favorite bar, while Asami gets another in the win column half a world away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms/Phrases used that you may need clarification on:  
Catchweight- A fight at an agreed upon weight that is not a set weight class in the UFC  
UFC- The world's leading MMA league/promotion  
Dana White- President of the UFC  
Slip- Duck/dodge via moving the head  
Armbar- A submission that involves bending one's arm the opposite way by pinning your opponents forearm over your torso and raising your hips  
Hybrid style shorts- A style of shorts (Fighters can choose which ones they wear) that is cutoff below the upper thigh, usually worn by female fighters  
Sea-Tac: Seattle-Tacoma International Airport
> 
> If there's any more you're unsure of, let me know in the comments!

Hammering away at the pads on Kuvira's arms while she listens to the heavy rain outside helps Korra forget about the things she doesn't want to think about. 

Nighttime training sessions are commonplace for her and Kuvira, her head coach, manager, and ever since she moved back to her hometown— one of her best friends. 

"Gimme' a one, two, knee, slip, find your distance, and finish with a left kick," The orphan orders, "Then we're done and you can go shower." 

"'Thank heavens," Korra smirks, wiping sweat from her brow onto her fingerless gloves. She does as told two more times for good measure, then takes off her gloves and starts undoing her hand wraps. 

"Are you _sure_ there's no open spots on the Seattle card, 'Kuv? I'll take a catchweight fight if I need to, I just wanna get on that card." Korra asks, peeling off her shin pads, "It's too good to pass up!" 

On the calendar in the corner of the gym lay a few words haphazardly scribbled onto the date of January eleventh. _UFC 251: Jones vs. Reyes, Seattle, WA. _

"I've heard that there's been some injuries on both sides of the co-main," Kuvira raises an amused eyebrow, "So maybe that spot is open, but I wouldn't count on it. If you want on it so bad, you best call Dana White yourself." 

"I can't just _miss this_, Kuvira, it's a Pay-Per-View card in my home city! Think of the story! Some Inuit girl gets a stellar knockout in front of her home crowd on the world's biggest MMA stage," She performs an acrobatic spinning kick for dramatic effect, "It's guaranteed cash!" 

Kuvira scoffs, flipping her black hair,"I'll have you know you're the number eight Bantamweight in the world, '_Some Inuit girl.'" _

"Okay, okay— But you get my point." 

"I do. I'll see what strings I can pull, but again, don't count on it. There's always the next one. Just be patient." 

Korra finishes packing up her things and raises her fists in the air, starting to walk around the gym. "Ladies an' gentlemen, referee Herb Dean has called a stop to this contest," She starts, smirking at her trainer, "At one minute, thirty-eight seconds into the very first round! Declaring the winner, by... _Knockout! _Korra! _Slaughter! Waaaaaters!" _

"—If you expect a first-round K.O then remind me to make you do more sprints," Kuvira laughs, "And I will _always_ hate your nickname." 

"What? _'Korra Slaughter Waters?' _It's a _great _name!" 

She finishes showering and changes into something more rain-repellant than wrestling shorts and a sports bra, (Her favorite turquoise rain jacket and classic blue jeans) before she walks back out from the locker room to Kuvira standing in the doorway. 

"Are you meeting with Su when you leave?" 

"N-No, not today, Kuv. Opal's meeting me at merchant's I think. 'Wanna come?" 

Nearly five years ago, Kuvira distanced herself from her adopted family for reasons only known by Kuvira herself. She was just now taking strides in reconnecting with them, starting with actually _interacting _with her aunt, Lin beifong, Korra's grappling coach. Tenzin, Korra's jujitsu instructor, had helped, as he was a former therapist. But Kuvira still hadn't met with her adopted mother, as much as Korra reminded her.

The orphan's eyes go downcast, "I'm fine. 'Just tell Su I say I hope she's doing well if you see her." 

"I will," Korra sighs, giving her trainer a quick hug, "You know you can always go talk to her right? She's more than happy to." 

"I'm not ready," Kuvira states matter-of-factly, "Maybe in the future." 

Korra squeezes her shoulder, "Okay, well get some rest, I will too,"

"See you tomorrow, Korra." 

As she hops in her land rover, Korra feels more than hears her phone buzz in her pocket. 

**[_Bane of my existence_: Hey Korra! Im at merchants waiting on you, when will u be here?** **]**

Korra smiles and starts the car. 

**[_Me_: Driving, op. Don't distract me i'll see u soon]**

**[** _ **Bane of my existence: ** _ **Okay :)]**

Capitol Hill is known as Seattle's _"Hipster neighborhood"_ to many, but to Korra, _all_ of Seattle is similar, if not the same. The only thing that divides neighborhoods is how poor or rich they are. But "Cap" is a place full of artsy people, and she's glad she lives here. Brick buildings and modern ones mix on the sides of roads, a coffee shop here, a bakery there, apartments and condos climbing higher into the sky the closer to downtown she gets. 

Korra has to drive a little past it to get to Merchants, which is more downtown than where she lives, but she doesn't mind if she's seeing Opal, who's often busy. 

Merchants is a cozy little bar, tucked away on a street corner of Pioneer square, and especially so when it's raining. Though the interior is dimly lit, the venue quiet, and the stools and booths made of cheap plastic and foam, Korra still grins whenever she walks in. 

"Ah, there's my favorite cage fighter!" Opal's arms shoot up over her head, "How are you?!" 

"I'm— _Ungh! _Good, thanks!" Korra grins, accepting a tight hug. "Wasn't there a fight card in Sweden today? Is it on?" 

Opal points to the television in the corner of the bar, "Up there, _Asami Sato_ and Lina Lansberg are up next," She laughs, "I have _such_ a girl crush on Sato..." 

_Sato, Sato, Sato. _ _Oh, do I know that name from somewhere. _

As she watches Asami squaring up with her opponent, she crimsons. Hearing her pulse in her ears brings her back to reality, but she's still gazing at the television.

"...orra? _Korra?_ You okay?" Opal's now concerned voice fades it's way back into Korra's ears, and she shakes off any remaining flustering. 

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine. —Who's buying dinner?" 

The tan Beifong's skeptical gaze lingers for a moment, before her face goes to neutral. "...I am, since you paid last time. Does a joint sound alright before we order?" 

Korra sighs with relief. "Better than getting shitfaced, as long as we're here for more than two hours so I can drive home." She grins. Unspoken: _It might help me forget that Asami's fighting on the TV. _

They lean against the wall opposite from each other in the rainy alleyway that bordered the bar, Sharing innocent stories over drags of the burning green paper between their fingers. 

"I swear, 'Op, you wouldn't know a left hook if it hit you in the face." Korra snickers. 

"_Hey—_ Just because you catch me with it all the time doesn't mean I don't know how to defend it!" The beifong crosses her arms.

Opal wasn't a pro by any means, but Korra's occasional sparring partner and friend of three years has had a few amateur fights, so she knew her stuff, and she still trained alongside Korra as often as she could. 

When the two girls finish their joint and walk back through Merchant's doors, Korra can't help but glance up at the TV, despite feeling the effects of the weed. 

—And of course, Asami was up on the cage, flexing her arms with a stupid, _definitely not attractive _grin on her _definitely not attractive _face, curves _too _defined in her UFC sports bra and hybrid style shorts. 

"Awh, no! We missed the _finish!_" Opal shakes Korra's tattooed arm as they find a booth, "I gotta' see the replay!" 

Opal watches Asami with adoration in her olive eyes, _oo'ing, _and _aah'ing_ at the —quite frankly— _impressive _armbar finish. Korra merely spares a few glances as she sips her water, staring at the ice cubes like they would help her somehow. 

"Y'know, Sato kinda' seems like your type," Muses Opal after Asami gets her hand raised as she looks over the menu, "_Raven _hair, full hips, fit as _hell," _

"—You have a lower weed tolerance than I _thought_," Korra raises an eyebrow and scoffs, though her heart is beginning to skip beats again, "She's not my type at all. Judging by the logo on her shorts she lives across the Pacific anyway." 

"Nuh-uh," The Beifong smirks, holding out her phone to Korra which now had the Wiki page on Asami pulled up, "Says here she fights out of _Seattle _by way of Osaka, Japan— Korra, she lives _here!_" 

_Well, this is your shot, Waters. You could tell Opal _everything_ that happened when you were a teenager and get it out of the way. How can you fight in cages in front of thousands of people but you can't tell your friend about your high school sweetheart?! Why don't you just—_

"—'Ready to order, ladies?" The waitress strides up to the table. 

"I'll take a caesar salad and a country-fried steak," Korra quickly orders, successfully avoiding the subject of Asami for the umpteenth time, her stomach doing backflips. 

_...Fights out of Seattle? S-she's here again?_

* * *

Asami had to admit, submitting someone by armbar in the first round in their hometown and listening to the shock washing over the crowd is a little addicting. —Just a little. 

Jumping to sit on the top of the padded fence that bordered the cage, she flexes her arms above her head and bows smugly, then hops down and winks at one of the cameras that line the octagon. Faintly but surely, she hears one of the commentators;

_'—Do you believe it?! Asami Mecha Sato with an Armbar for the ages! She stuns the Swedish crowd...'_

That's usually how far her celebrations go, though. 

"—Hey, _great fight_, Lina!" She shouts over the crowd. The lights of the arena are still a little blinding as Asami holds a hand to shake towards her opponent, who's slumped against the cage getting consolation from her coaches, rubbing at her left arm. 

"I almost had you for a minute," The Swede shakes Asami's hand back and smiles, though it doesn't reach her eyes. "_Man, _that armbar hurt!" 

"What can I say?" Asami grins, "But hey, you've got a long career ahead a' you, keep your chin up, yeah?" 

Lina nods, and Asami goes back to her corner to offer a group hug to her father and head coach, Hiroshi, her striking coach Izumi, and her wrestling/grappling coach, Iroh. She tries to ignore the cameras and her embarrassment as her dad kisses her on the cheek fiercely. 

_"That's my girl! _There's another in the win column!" Hiroshi shouts eagerly. 

_"Ladies and gentlemen, referee Dan Miragliotta has called a stop to this contest, at two minutes, twenty-three seconds of the very first round,"_ The ring announcer says into a microphone as Asami and her opponent both get their wrist taken by the referee,_ "Declaring the winner, due to a submission, by an armbar... Asami! Mecha! Saaatoooo!"_

Asami goes through the inevitable media motions after the fight, doing her best to woo the hometown crowd during her post-fight interview despite beating their star of the show, and attending the press conference shortly after changing out of her fight gear and into a respectable red dress. 

_"Erm, Asami, you just beat Lina Lansberg in her home country of Sweden, what does a win like this mean to you to shock the crowd and most likely move up in the rankings?" _A reporter asks. 

"Well... I'm a top ten fighter now!" Asami laughs, "Real talk, she was number nine, so I think I should take _her_ place, at least. I really respect Lina for taking a fight with someone ranked lower than her. I know she'll come back stronger. I'm uh— 'really glad I got the chance to compete, and make a statement. Of course, I thank my father and my coaches for dealing with me." 

Soon enough— Time always seems to speed up after a fight— Asami is back in her hotel room, sharing wine with her team, talking about the fight and what it will be like finally going home back to Seattle with a smile on her face.

“Well, Asami, rest up, then it’s time to think about the next opponent,” Her dad chimes with a pat on her shoulder. 

“Shouldn’t I fight number eight?” She asks, “I mean— it makes the most sense, I think everyone else has a fight booked,” 

“Yes, yes,” Hiroshi strokes his short grey beard, “I don’t know who that is though. Izumi, would you mind looking up the new Bantamweight rankings?” 

“Of course,” Izumi types the rankings into google on her phone and holds it out to Asami and Hiroshi. 

**UFC WOMEN’S BANTAMWEIGHT (135LBS.) RANKINGS: **

**CHAMPION: AMANDA NUNES**

**1\. GERMAINE DE RANDAMIE**

**2\. KETLIN VIEIRA**

**3\. HOLLY HOLM**

**4\. JULIANNA PENA**

**** **5\. ASPEN LADD**

**6\. RAQUEL PENNINGTON**

**7\. YANA KUNITSKAYA**

**8\. KORRA WATERS**

**9\. ASAMI SATO**

**10\. MARION RENAU**

Asami shakes her head. That can’t be right. She looks again to double-check.

**8\. KORRA WATERS**

**9\. ASAMI SATO**

_Korra. _She would know that name spoken in another language.

_“Korra Waters?!” _Hiroshi gasps, “Your good friend from High School?!” 

  
  
Asami winces inwardly. _My girlfriend from high school, _she wants to correct him, but she can't. No one knows about Asami’s sexuality but her, and Korra. At this point, Korra feels like a distant memory that she _can’t _get out of her head. Truth is— she still thinks about her a lot. A whole nine years and some change later.

_"I-I didn't know she was number eight..."_ She stutters. 

Hiroshi sighs, re-adjusting his glasses. "Well, the rankings _are _the rankings, my dear Asami. It's important to honor them and fight the next step up. You may have to put your personal feelings aside—"

"I don't _have any_ personal feelings, dad." Asami lies through the curtains of her raven hair, "We haven't talked since we were teens." 

"Well. This should be easy to accept then."

Iroh pads over and sets a hand on Asami's shoulder with a pity grin that fails to reach his eyes. "Remember, this sport is a business too. It doesn't care about your feelings." 

His mother scoffs from her place on the hotel bed, yellow eyes bordered by greying hair. "Oh, quit looking so _down_ on yourself, Asami. You've trained hard the past couple weeks and just came out on top. By a _spectacular_ armbar, mind you. Let's talk about_ that_ as opposed to the distant future. Your dad here has a _habit._" Izumi crosses her arms.

Before Hiroshi can open his mouth to defend himself, Asami's phone goes off in her pocket. She's pleasantly surprised— It's Mako and Bolin. 

Bolin has a wide smile plastered on his face from the moment he pops onto Asami's screen, _"Asami!! What an Armbar!! Did you see how fast Lina tapped?!? You were all like, Bam! Bam! Then you flipped her on her back and she was all like— Arghh!!" _

_"Oh-kay, okay, little bro. You know how much Asami hates over joyous praise," _Mako rests a hand on Bolin's shoulder, appearing behind him, _"But seriously, congrats Asami. Recency bias— but that's my favorite win of yours." _

"Thank you both so much," Asami flusters, "It's not that hard when I know you're both watching." 

_"You're so sweet,_" Bolin holds his hand up to his face. 

_"So Asami, have you seen the new rankings?" _Mako asks, looking at his phone himself. _"You're number nine now!" _

"Yeah... I have." Asami's heart stutters.

Mako frowns,_ "You sound disappointed?" _

"I'm not! It's a great challenge for me." 

_"Sure is. I've seen her fight live, actually. Her body kicks send you into the spirit world," _He laughs. 

Asami wants to scream. The only people that knew of her and Korra's highschool "Friendship" was Iroh II, Hiroshi, and Izumi. But no one had any idea how she had felt about her. 

_How you still feel about her, _a voice in the back of her head whispers. She ignores it. 

"Well, I'll catch one of 'em, slam her on the mat, and she'll be tapping in no time." 

Bolin cheers, _"That's the spirit! 'Kay we gotta go, let us know when you're on the plane back and we'll pick you up at Sea-Tac. 'Love ya'! Bye!" _

"Bye Bolin, Mako," She waves with a smile. "I'll see you soon." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra's trainers/team:  
Kuvira- Striking/Head coach/Manager  
Lin Beifong- Grappling/Wrestling coach  
Tenzin- Jiu Jitsu instructor  
Kya Waters II & Katara Waters- Physical Therapists
> 
> Asami's trainers/team:  
Raiko- Manager  
Hiroshi Sato- Head coach  
Iroh II- Wrestling/Grappling coach  
Izumi- Striking coach/Muay Thai instructor
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think! I appreciate your support!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	3. (2) Didn't I, my dear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets back home and goes grocery shopping while Korra is forced to go to Pike Place Market with Kya and Lin.

_Asami had never felt lips like Korra's, never felt a girl's lips_ at all._ The first time she feels them shyly brush against her own, her green eyes going wide, she thinks of something she doesn't believe in: _

_Soulmates. _

_"O-Oh no, Asami I'm sorry I didn't—" _

_"Korra I-I—" Asami cuts herself off, her shoulders now hiding her neck. "...Do that again." _

_She thinks of moments that were too strange to be coincidences, different things that brought her and this beautiful, mocha-skinned, cocky, Inuit girl together. _

_They just so happened to train at the same gym. They just so happened to share a love of slice-of-life anime, garlic bread, and so on. They both knew the other was close without seeing them._

_And she tries to dismiss this notion; It's ridiculous, right? _

_But the fluttering feeling in her gut as Korra's blue eyes darken and flood with lust and her lips press more fiercely against hers makes it harder to deny._

_As she feels Korra squirm under her, she gives up for the time being. She can think about it when she's not making out with the girl of her dreams. _

* * *

Falling asleep on planes has never been Asami's favorite pastime. Scratch that— Sleeping_ in general,_ has never been her favorite pastime. Probably because she dreams of cyan blue eyes and tan skin whenever she does. 

She wakes groggily to her father tapping her shoulder next to her. 

_"Asami," _He pokes, "We're over Seattle, I know you like looking out at the city." 

She smiles a bit, opening her green eyes. "Oh, okay. Thanks." 

And there it is, almost everything she's ever known, laid out before her in rolling hills of houses, parks, skyscrapers, and roads. The grey city feels _alive _despite its hue. From so high up she can see from the Space Needle to North Seattle, and it never fails to take her breath away. Up until the moment the plane touches down, she's staring out the window. 

When Asami steps outside, she takes a few moments to breathe in the Seattle air that smells like asphalt and rain, and spares a glance to the blanket of flat grey that loomed in the sky as far as the eye could see. She was home.

When everyone had gotten their things and made it out the door of the airport, Asami offers a tight hug to her father, Izumi, and Iroh II, telling each to take care of themselves until the next practice. She watches the three climb into a black limo and speed off with a smile on her face, then checks her phone for a message from Bolin or Mako. 

**[_Bol:_ Where are you?!? We've been waiting at gate 13 foreverrr]**

**[_Me: _Gate 13? Bolin, my plane dropped me off at gate 20]**

**[_Bol: _Crap! Sorry!] **

**[_Me: _It's okay, I'll be there soon]**

* * *

Asami steps back into her flat breathing a sigh of relief. Sweden was nice while she was there, but nothing could compare to the feeling of coming home after being gone for two weeks. 

There are no lights on as she closes her door behind her, so the whole first floor of her flat is darkly lit by grey light pouring in from the floor-to-ceiling window that borders her sofa and TV, though it has a thin curtain obstructing the view. Her home is modern and sleek, compact but never crowded, and she can't help but stop and smile at it for a moment. 

Her kitchen is simple— a stove and an oven, dishwasher, fridge, smooth granite counter, and cabinets all pressed up against one another in the far corner next to the window. A kitchen island containing a bottle of expensive wine and an empty flower vase sits in the middle of it all. 

She slips off her shoes and roams over to her window, pushing open the curtain and grinning. Money has its perks— she cant't lie. The whole city skyline sits before her eyes, the Space Needle in front of all of it. Every building is covered by a thin veil of rain, and the roads are shaded darker by the water falling from the sky. 

Turning on the lights, she pads upstairs and opens her bedroom door, immediately flopping onto her bed after putting her bags in her walk-in closet without bothering to unpack. 

_So Bolin and Mako said they would meet me at Hilltop around 9. Maybe I should get some grocery shopping done until then? I have three hours... _

Despite her desperate urge to simply lay in her bed and watch TV until she had to leave, Asami always feels more in-tune when she's being productive, so she heaves herself out of bed, changes into her favorite maroon hoodie, skinny jeans, and puts her hair in a messy bun before swiping an umbrella from her closet and heading towards the elevator that went to the parking garage. 

Preferring more scenic shopping, she hops in her black Audi and decides on a drive to Pike Place Market. 

* * *

"Aunt Kya, if you ask me to stop at another antique store I'm gonna puke," Korra jabs, walking alongside her aunt. 

Kya grins, "Pike Place has so many, though! What if I miss something good?" 

"I'm _literally_ just here for groceries! I would've gone to the Safeway a_ block_ from my apartment if you hadn't dragged me here," 

"For _once_, hun, I agree with Korra." Lin crosses her arms and huffs, "-This place always creeps me out." 

Pike place market is a tourist hotspot along the Seattle waterfront that's always teeming with people, and Korra, in particular, has never liked it. Besides the first Starbucks, maybe. The rain was only just starting to clear up, and although the sun wasn't out, patches of blue sky reveal themselves in the now pink-ish orange layers of clouds. 

Despite her grievances, Kya ends up dragging her and Lin Beifong to several different stores, in which Korra only buys something from one of them— a grey raincoat with fur lining the inside. 

As they're _finally_ on their way back to the car, Korra slows her pace when they pass the fisherman's market. She doesn't know why, but she feels the overwhelming urge to stop. 

—She recognizes her eyes before anything else. 

Asami's eyes look surprised— shocked, even. Tainted with regret and lust and _apologies, _and suddenly Korra feels so helpless under the scrutiny of lime green orbs that she breaks into a full sprint back to her car before she realizes what she's doing, ignoring Kya and Lin's shouts behind her. 

Slamming the driver-side door shut, she does her best to slow her breathing. 

_Insane _green eyes, check. Higher-class vibe? Wearing red? Check. Jet black, perfect hair? Check. 

She just saw Asami Sato in person. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

* * *

16-year-old Asami Sato would've ran after her.

26-year-old Asami Sato simply stands there, dumbfounded and rooted to the ground as she watches Korra sprint into the distance. Her heart is skipping beats like a broken record. 

A shout of '_Korra!' _rests on her tongue— she wants to call after her, wants to just _talk _to the Inuit girl that's haunted her dreams, but she's already gone. Her eyes start to burn before she realizes it, and she shakes her head frantically, bringing herself back to reality. She feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. 

_"—Asami, hey, me and 'Bo are gonna be a little late, can you grab a table for us?" _Mako asks.

Belatedly, she realizes it's nearly nine already. 

"_Oh!_ Y-Yeah, I-I will. Thanks for telling me." 

_"Uhm... 'You okay?" _

"_Yep!_ 'Just fine, why?" 

_"Oh. No reason,"_ Mako says,_ "We'll see you soon." _

In a daze, Asami makes her way back to her Audi, tossing her groceries in the back seat and starting the car with shaky hands, trying to slow her racing heart. 

_Oh, my spirits— that was Korra. She's back in Seattle?! Why is she here?! Don't tell me she trains here, too... _Asami worries at her lip as she starts her car. Seeing an opponent was always awkward— especially so when the fight wasn't confirmed, but even worse was the fact that it was Korra herself. 

Korra, who had kissed her senseless until she stopped worrying. Korra, who had flexed her arms every chance she got. Korra, who Asami had known like the back of her hand. She lets the tears come. 

Asami, —after re-doing her makeup in the driver's seat of her car— opens the door to Hilltop Ale House and finds a booth in the corner that fits her, Mako, and Bolin.

Hilltop alehouse is exactly what you'd imagine when you hear the words. Dimly lit interior, polished wood of all shades lining every surface, sounds of pool games and low chatter dotted here and there. As she spots the brothers outside the window, she puts on a smile and convinces herself that she didn't just see the love of her life at a farmers market for the time being. She can think about Korra later. 

"_Asami!_ Again, congrats!" Bolin parades up to the table and wraps Asami in a bear hug, while Mako simply nods with a smile. "Yeah, seriously, good job out there. You've definitely earned a burger and a beer on the house." 

Asami flushes, "_Nooo!_ I'm not letting you pay for me because I beat someone up!" 

"Too late," Mako grins, crossing his arms, "I already called in. Our stuff should be here soon." 

_"You little..."_ Asami scowls, but it melts into a grateful smile. "...Thank you. I could use it." 

"'Sure could!" Bolin says, "You sounded really stressed on the phone earlier," 

Asami freezes as if she had been caught red-handed. "I... I was shopping at Pike Place, so I was buying things and calling you at the same time," _'Hope that excuse works... _

"Oh, okay. Good." 

Mako and Bolin sit down across from Asami. 

"By the way, I know I already said this, but thanks so much for picking me up from the airport. I know the drive down south is tedious." The raven-haired girl says, "What have you two been up to while I've been in Sweden?" 

Bolin nudges his brother with his elbow, "Well this guy met a _new_ _boyfriend_ at the police academy..." 

"H-Hey! Did not!" Mako flusters, "We're just grabbing a coffee tomorrow, nothing special." 

"Right..." Asami rolls her eyes, "And I'm a two-headed rattlesnake, Mako. Who is this guy?" 

Mako sighs, defeated. _"His name's Wu..." _

"What's he look like?" Asami presses. 

"Curly black hair. _Always_ wears green unless he can't, tan skin, shorter than me..." 

Both Asami and Bolin nearly choke on air. 

"W-Wait," Bolin laughs, "_Shorter than you?! _Mako that's _unheard of!_" 

Asami notices Mako fluster, but clearly it's not the sweet kind anymore, so she gives Mako a look that says, _should I stop? _

Despite their failed relationship three years ago, (Which didn't work out for a number of reasons, which definitely did _not _involve Asami still missing Korra) Asami and Mako were close, almost like cousins. 

Mako nods, face red. 

"Okay Bolin, I love you, but your brothers gonna catch a fever if he keeps burning up," Asami reaches across the table and squeezes Bolin's shoulder, "Don't tease him about this Wu guy unless he brings it up, yeah?" 

Bolin clears his throat, suddenly shrinking his shoulders in. "Yeah, sorry Mako." 

"It's okay, bro. I don't blame you. If Asami were to pull a boyfriend out of her ass I'd probably make the same mistake," He laughs. 

Asami recoils, her face going red. "Wha— _Hey! _I think I'd find it quite easy to find one with _my _looks, thank you very much. I just haven't needed one lately. I've been busy _kicking ass_." 

Mako grins, _"Touché..." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think! I always appreciate your support!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	4. (3) Just sign here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More terminology:  
Heel hook- A submission that involves twisting one's foot to the side forcefully  
Black belt- The highest level of Jiujitsu; the belt you receive when you reach said level  
Kimura- A submission that involves forcefully rotating one's arm behind their back, forcing their shoulder into a painful angle  
Gi- The robe in which Jiujitsu practitioners wear when participating in the Martial Art  
(The)Clinch- A grappling/wrestling position in which you and your opponent are standing and fighting for control of the other

_ _

_"There you go," Asami says, finishing up tying Korra's Jiujitsu purple belt around her Gi, "All fixed up for a formal belt ceremony appearance!" _

_Korra sighs at her sunken reflection in the mirror but smiles at Asami. "It's... great. Thanks." _

_Asami notices the way Korra's bright blue eyes dim further, and steps around the back of Korra's wheelchair to look her broken girlfriend in the eyes. _

_"...Y'know— nobody expects you to bounce back right away, Korra. It's only been two weeks," She soothes, "You need time to heal." _

_Korra simply blinks in response, her eyes focused on the window in front of her. _

_Stubborn, Asami takes_ _Korra's tan, calloused hands in one of hers. "...I'm aware that I sound like a broken record, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk, or... anything. But let's just try to enjoy this today. For Jinora." _

_Jinora is a training partner and friend of both Asami and Korra, and as of a week ago, the youngest Jiujitsu black belt in her family. Today is her presentation of that belt. _

_"You're right," The Inuit takes a short, deep breath. "Okay. Let's go." _

* * *

"...Let's face it, Auntie. The only reason I'm here and not training is because I fell on my head like an idiot when I was sixteen." 

Korra is currently draped over a futon in a back room of Kya's massage parlor, begrudgingly getting a massage from Kya, one of her two physical therapists. Autumn is in full swing outside the window, and the rain pesters the leaves of trees that Korra loses herself in staring at as she lets wiser tan hands iron out the kinks in her back. 

"Hey! You didn't fall, you were illegally slammed by a jerk from your old gym. I remember it _all_." 

"I wasn't strong enough to reverse my position before he _lifted me up_," Korra grumbles. 

"You were supposed to be paralyzed for life," Kya says, patting a bare shoulder, "Now look at you. 'Number eight in the world. Don't say that." 

A knock sounds from the door, and a muffled, gruff voice comes from the other side.

_"Am I interrupting anything?"_ Lin asks. 

_"Just my heartbeat,"_ Flirts Kya, "You can come in, I'm just giving our champ a massage over here." 

"—Korra," Lin addresses, stepping into the wooden room. "Tenzin wanted me to remind you that you have a training session with him in an hour. Then striking with Kuvira at six. Are we _clear?_"

"Crystal," Korra puts a thumb up, her head turned away. "Thanks, Lin." 

Kya pauses her massage to kiss Lin on her scarred cheek, a move that makes the grappling coach cross her arms and bashfully avert her eyes from her girlfriend.

"I'll see ya' _tonight_, chief..." Kya flashes a sultry look. 

Korra rolls her eyes, "I'm here too!" 

"What your fake _niece_ said," Lin flusters, walking off and shutting the door behind her. 

_"She's called me her aunt since she was little!" _Kya brags to the closing door. 

Silence hangs over the two as Kya goes back to kneading at Korra's muscles, and Korra nearly falls asleep before her "Aunt" speaks again.

"Alright champ, spill." Kya says suddenly, "You're upset about something and not telling us." 

Korra sighs. She wanted out of this conversation since _yesterday._ "I'm_ fine_, Auntie." 

"Running back to your car out of nowhere and hyperventilating last week sounds just _fine_ to me." Her aunt jabs, "Korra, please. I just want to know whether you're okay or not." 

Another sigh. "I... saw someone I might have to fightat the market and ran like a coward. _Happy?_" 

Kya breathes in through her teeth. "_Yo__uch. _Seeing an opponent is always awkward, huh?" 

"...Yeah." 

The grey-haired woman tilts her head, confused. "'Still _something_ you're not telling me..."

"_Fine!_ I saw Asami, okay?!" She snaps, pulling on her shorter hair. 

"Like— Highschool _ex _Asami? UFC_ fighter_ Asami?" 

"...Yeah. And I might be fighting her next. 'Small world." 

Kya's face melts into a supportive frown, though Korra can't see it. "...I'm sorry hun. It was never your faul—" 

_"—Don't." _Korra warns, "...Please." 

Her god-aunt nods, squeezing her niece's shoulder. "Okay. I'm here if you need me." 

* * *

Rolling with Tenzin is always fun to Korra since she came back to Seattle and met the Jiujitsu instructor and Therapist. It's mindless, usually light submission work that's almost like meditation, despite the risk of getting choked or getting your arm snapped if you didn't tap fast enough; especially with Tenzin. 

From the clinch, Tenzin trips Korra onto the mat and attempts to work for a heel hook, which Korra promptly scrambles out of and ends up on her instructors' back, working for a choke.

"_Good, _good. Now, remember, work your legs around my torso if you take my back. Body locks are the best way to control an opponent when you're working for this choke." 

_"What choke?"_ Korra smirks, quickly transitioning to a sneaky Kimura, forcing Tenzin to tap promptly. 

Korra falls off of Tenzin's back and onto the mat, looking up at the ceiling. 

"You really are becoming an _exceptional_ submission artist, Korra. That's coming from a 3rd-degree black belt. Keep it up." He smiles. "I think you have some training with Kuvira to do soon, right? You should get your pads on." 

_"Oh—!" _Korra bolts upright, "That's right, I should go change out of my Gi! Thanks for the rolling 'sesh, Tenzin." She bows promptly before sprinting off to the locker room. 

There she finds Kuvira— in her underwear. 

_"Gah!!" _Korra quickly averts her eyes, "There are changing rooms for a _reason_, Kuv'!" 

Kuvira laughs, "I assumed there was no one in here, I guess I was wrong! Why are you so flustered anyway? It's nothing you haven't seen before." 

Korra groans, thinking back to her and Kuvira's short-lived relationship she stumbled into when she first arrived back in Seattle. 

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and an' get to a changing room before I skip this sparring session and share a jay' with Opal without you." 

_"You wouldn't..." _

* * *

Kick-boxing sparring with Kuvira, fully padded, full contact. _Secretly_, Korra's favorite way to train. 

Kuvira hits her with a high kick that Korra quickly parries and digs a shot to the body, sending Kuvira to her back foot. Realizing her manager just lost her wind, she presses forward with a spinning kick of her own, then a left, and right hand to Kuvira's padded headguard. Before she can land anything else though, her phone timer goes off in the corner of the ring. Sparring over. 

_"Shame," _Korra smirks, panting. "...I had you hurt." 

"Whatever... I'll catch you next time." Kuvira pants back, hitting Korra's shoulder with her boxing glove and smiling. 

Kuvira and Korra shower and get changed back into casual clothes, Korra throwing on a navy blue crop top, grey baggy jeans, and her turquoise raincoat, and stride up to their friend Opal, currently hitting the heavy bag. 

"Hey 'Op," Korra gets her attention, "Are you finishing up?" 

"Yeah, actually." The Beifong breathes, throwing one last high kick at the bag, "Merchants?" 

"Where else?" Kuvira smirks. 

Korra throws her gear bag into the back seat of her land rover, light rain stinging her face. "I'll meet you all there," 

Kuvira and Opal make their way to their cars with a smile and a nod. 

The three are in the process of lighting a joint in the alleyway when Kuvira's phone rings. 

"H-Hello?" Kuvira picks it up, taken off guard. "Okay... Uh-huh... January _eleventh_, you said? Sounds good, I'll tell her right now. Send me a PDF of the contract and I'll have it printed and signed in no time. Korra's always game. Thanks. Bye." 

Korra already knows what the call was about, but she can't help but give her manager and trainer a questioning look. 

Kuvira smirks while taking a drag of the paper now between her fingers. "_Asami Sato, Key Arena, January eleventh. _Exactly what you were asking for. Let's go get that knockout for the home crowd, yeah?" 

"Korra!! You get to fight in _Seattle! _How exciting is that?!" Opal says giddily. 

Korra feigns excitement, even as her gut is starting to twist with anxiety. "Hell _yeah! _Where do I sign?" 

_What am I getting myself into...?_

* * *

_"—Now you're just somebody that I used to know... Woah-oh..." _

Asami is sprawled about her bed, softly singing to herself in the grey light of mid-day rain while she waits for a confirmation text from Izumi, telling her it was time to come to practice. 

Not to sound like a parent, but Korra had looked so... _grown up_ when Asami saw her. Hair cut short, she looked mature, battle-tested, like she had been through more than Asami knew. _Oh, how Asami wished she knew. _

Tired of thinking about cyan eyes and milk-chocolate skin, she lifts herself out of bed and busies herself with house chores to pass the time, listening to music through a speaker. Eventually, a text from Izumi arrives, and she promptly grabs her gear bag and makes for the parking garage. 

"Asami," Izumi acknowledges the Noirette walking into the gym, "Good to see you. Get changed. Iroh wants to drill some takedown defense after we're done here." 

Asami tilts her head, "I thought Iroh was out with his friends?" 

"He was until your fight got worked out by Raiko," Izumi says, a smile playing at her lips. 

"S-Sorry?" 

"You heard me, Princess." 

Asami takes her phone out of her purse at lightspeed, her green eyes going wide. Sure enough, a text from Raiko displays itself on her screen in bold lettering: 

**[Raiko: Sato. You are very lucky to have another fight possibly booked so soon after your last, you're welcome. All you have to do is sign the contract. The opponent is Korra Waters at Key Arena, January 11, as the co-main event of UFC 251. If you have any questions or concerns before you sign, let me know.]**

"So based on your reaction, you _haven't _signed yet, I'm assuming?" Asks Izumi, an eyebrow raised. 

Asami frowns, "N-No, not yet. I guess I'll go see Raiko after I'm finished with Iroh." 

"Well then, go change. Training camp starts soon." 

Asami adjusts her bag over her shoulder and nods, promptly stalking to the locker room. 

_What am I getting myself into...? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	5. (4) Lights, Camera...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How could I explain this, without bringing on concern_   
_now your eyes lay heavy on mine, calling my return._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even _more_ terminology: __  
Columbia Tower- The tallest skyscraper in Seattle  
Pay-Per-View- A purchasing format of high-profile combat sports events  
Faceoff:(Though it's fairly obvious) When two fighters face each other eye to eye for the media

Korra firmly believes in a moral rule set by none other than herself, years ago. Once is a mistake. Two, a weakness. 

So what happens when you lose count?

"So, let me guess. _Sex_— boring. _Person_— not attractive to you. And you don't remember their name, and maybe not even their face." Opal says smartly from her beanbag as the Inuit walks into her apartment, head pounding. "All this right before a training camp?" 

"_H-How_ are you here...?" Korra sputters. 

Korra's apartment is small, only really made for one person. The walls are baby blue, and grey beanbags sit in front of the TV as opposed to a couch, which sat next to a compact kitchen. Her dining room is as simple as a table that sat in the middle of the apartment, and her bedroom and office are squished against the edge of the space. Korra had bought it when she moved back to Seattle, and despite how small it was, it was a great place to live if you could ignore how lonely it got at times. 

Opal tilts her head, "You said I could sleepover last night. When I got here you weren't around, so I texted you but I never got a text back, so I crashed on one of your beanbags and stole a blanket. 'Hope you don't mind." 

"Oh, _spirits_ Opal— I'm so sorry..." Korra tries to atone, hanging her coat up. "I-I got a little drunk and I think my phone died and I thought the guy was really cute but he turned out to be a weirdo but I still slept with him and I left this morning and came back here and—" 

_"Korra,"_ The tan Beifong holds up a hand to stop her friend, "It's okay, I'm not mad, 'no need to make excuses. I'm just worried. You're the last person I'd expect to go out and get drunk right after you get a fight worked out." 

The Inuit sighs. "I'm sorry..." 

"No! Don't be, really. You're my friend and I'm just trying to help." 

Korra grins a little to show her appreciation for the forgiving nature of Opal Beifong, but the act brings on a new wave of pounding in her temples, and she groans promptly. "...I'm also hungover." 

"Oh, 'hun it _looks_ like it..." Opal gets up from her beanbag and rests her eyes on the bags under Korra's. "Let's get you into your bed, I'll grab some ibuprofen and warm water." 

Opal helps Korra into her bed and leaves to get medicine and water, and just as Korra tucks herself under her warm covers, sighing contently, she feels her phone go off in her pocket: 

**[Sergeant Kuv: Up and at 'em! I'll be at your place in half an hour to pick you up for your contract signing and faceoff with sato for the media.]**

**[Seargent Kuv: You did remember, right?] **

_"-Shit!" _Korra curses, —half at the situation, half at the sudden pounding in her head— throwing the covers off her frame just as Opal is shuffling back into the Inuit's room. "Opal, I have to go!" 

"—Wha?" 

"I have a media contract signing in like, _an hour! _Kuvira's picking me up soon!" 

Opal, being the best human alive, immediately gets on board and offers her foundation from her makeup kit to hide the bags under Korra's eyes. She forces Korra to take some ibuprofen, eat a granola bar, and drink a bottle of water before leaving her to figure out an outfit that the media would swoon over. 

Korra throws on the nicest thing she can find with borrowed time— a plain, deep blue sweater, grey blazer, slim blue jeans, and one-inch heels. 

Only as she's practically _jumping_ into Kuvira's jeep does she fully realize what's about to happen. 

She's about to come face to face with Asami Sato in front of _sp__irits knows _how many cameras. 

_Oh shit. _

* * *

Foggy mornings are something Asami finds haunting.

Her mother was pronounced dead on a foggy morning. The only loss on her MMA record was following a foggy morning. Hiroshi had told her the news about Korra on a foggy morning. And now she's on her way to Raiko's office to sign a contract that will lock her in a cage with said highschool sweetheart two months from now. You can guess what's blanketing the streets of downtown Seattle. 

She arrives at the front door of the Columbia Tower only to see a limousine parked nearby, containing a waving Raiko. She promptly gets in with a confused look. 

"I thought we were meeting in your office?" Asami questions, closing the back door of the car and nodding thanks to the driver. 

Raiko nearly laughs, "You have a media faceoff with Waters at Bedlam Coffee to do when you sign the contract. I'm... _surprised_ you forgot."

_Oh shit. _

Suddenly she feels hopeless. Her usual smooth calm is replaced by a carousel of ideas, each one more worrying than the last. She was going to have to stare at _Korra_, dead in the face, for a minimum of twenty whole seconds. In a coffee shop. In front of who knows how many cameras. Her stomach is tying itself in knots the entire car ride to the coffee shop, and the taunting fog looms over the streets of the city passing by outside the window.

* * *

Asami is stuck in a back room of Bedlam Coffee, worrying at her lip and bouncing her leg as the media got set up for the contract signing and faceoff. 

_What will Korra even do? If we end up alone together, what will I even say after almost ten years? What's _she _gonna say? Will she be mad? Happy to see me? Will she give me a cold shoulder? What if she actually tries to talk to me and I don't know what to say? There so much I wanna ask, but— _

_"Uhm, h-hey." _

Asami whips her head around when she feels someone tap her shoulder, and she's about to scold them for scaring her when it dawns on her who was trying to get her attention in the first place. 

Korra. 

"_O-Oh! _Uhm... _Hi,_ Korra..." Asami stumbles.

Minus the fact that Korra herself is standing in front of her for the first time in nearly a _decade_, she looks _totally _stunning, and Asami can't help but flush at the sight of a mature Korra in a tight blue sweater and grey blazer, hands awkwardly clasped in front of her full chest, hair cut off just above her shoulders. It's the first time she really gets a good look at her since high school, and her gut twists with arousal that she quickly pushes to the back of her mind. 

_"So..." _

_"Yeah..."_

And there the two girls stood, everything to say but no way to say it. 

"—We're fighting in two months," Korra starts, "In Seattle. Co-main event. That's uh... That's cool. I guess. _'Kinda_." 

"...Yep," The noirette breathes, hunching her shoulders in. "G-Good luck. ...My mean face is for the cameras, so uhm, don't take it personally when we face-off." 

Korra offers a smirk that doesn't reach her eyes. "I won't. ...See you out there." 

"Of course— I mean— Y-Yeah. 'See you." 

And just like that, Korra disappears through the door and leaves briskly. Asami is still in a state of disbelief when Raiko alerts her that it's time to face the media, and she promptly puts on her mean face and walks through the doors as well. 

She flirts at cameras and waves to journalists on her trek to the small, makeshift stage set up in the middle of the coffee shop, where a stone-cold-faced Korra awaits her, bouncing from side to side. She remembers Korra would always do the same thing to try and intimidate her before they sparred. Some things never change. 

Signing the contract quickly, she struts up to Korra and raises her fists, lowering her eyebrows into a glare. Even as she's taken aback by the way Korra's eyes seem a dimmer shade of blue than in high school, she stares into them, unwavering in her expression as cameras flash and an announcer declares: 

_"There you have it! The hometown girls; Korra Slaughter Waters versus Asami Mecha Sato live on Pay-Per-View January eleventh! Don't miss this Bantamweight showdown of technician against brawler!"_

The fairly sized crowd cheers, and mercifully, a hand comes in between them, and she breaks eye contact before offering a hand to Korra, which the Inuit shakes once before she turns on a fast heel and stalks to the back room. Asami strides over to her father, who was standing next to the stage and smiles at him, hopefully giving Hiroshi the impression that she was okay. Hiroshi has an unreadable look in his eyes for a moment before he gives Asami a kiss on the cheek. 

As she's on her way home in a limo, her conversation with Korra replays over and over,

And over,

And over in her head, as she stares at the fog that still hung over the streets of her and Korra's hometown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think! (Pretty pwease?) 
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	6. (5) I think I need a little change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When I miss having you next to me  
I tilt my head up  
And remember that we’re blanketed by the same sky,  
Illuminated by the same moon,  
And it’s like you’re still by my side. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Even more_ terminology: ____  
_Shorewood- A public high school in north Seattle_  
U-Dub- University of Washington, a college in east Seattle  
Invicta FC- An all-female, U.S-based MMA promotion/league  


Walking up to Asami had been one of the hardest things Korra had ever done. When she had tapped the Noirette's shoulder, her stomach was in knots, and when she turned around, she didn't know what to say. 

She stares blankly at Asami's letter taped to the wall above her desk in her small study as she reflects on the media faceoff. She's become almost numb to it after almost ten years of re-reading the coffee-stained paper that proved she was weak.

> _Dear Korra, _
> 
> _I'm again, very sorry about what happened to you. Zaheer should not have slammed you like that. However recently, I've felt a lot more down than usual, and I'm starting to think it's because I'm too focused on you. I'm not taking care of myself like I should be. _ _I need to focus on myself for once and not devote all my time to someone who can't even walk, let alone take care of me. I need people I can depend on._
> 
> _So as much as it pains me to say, this is adieu. You've given me lots of good memories and happy things to think about, and for that I'm grateful. But now it's time to move on with our lives. Maybe I'll see you in the UFC when we're adults. _
> 
> _Goodbye, _
> 
> _-Asami Sato_

But ever since the media faceoff a week ago, it had taken on new meaning. Asami seemed almost _a__pologetic, _and as much as it angered the Inuit, it also made her confused. 

Asami was the one who abandoned _her._ Now she was telling her to take her mean face with a grain of salt. It didn't make sense.

Korra sighs and begins to speak out loud to herself, a tactic she had learned from Tenzin to gather her thoughts.

"—Shouldn't she still be angry with me for being a burden? Why would _Asami_ of all people be fake? She always wore her heart on her sleeve... I dunno, maybe she's changed. It has been a long time. But... if she's really not mad at me anymore, ...should I try to reach out? If we're fighting in January we should at least come to some kind of middle ground, right...?" 

"I think that's a _wonderful_ idea." Says an old voice from the door. 

_"Gah! _What is with people being in my apartment without me knowing—!" Korra spins around in her chair only to see an old, familiar woman standing in the doorframe. "K-Katara... Hi. Sorry." 

"Don't worry about it. Let's get to your massage." 

Korra lays flat on one of the beanbags in her living space and removes her tank top, revealing only her bindings. 

"So, You're fighting Asami next. Small world, huh?" Katara says, starting to knead at the expanse of Korra's back. 

Korra sighs, "...That's what I said." 

"How are you feeling about it?" 

_"Katara..."_ The younger Inuit warns. 

The old woman warns back, "We both know from experience that you need a healthy body _and _mind in order to fight to your full potential, Korra. Your past with Asami has taken a great toll on your later life. It was bound to catch up with you." 

"I just... I'm so confused, 'Gran. She abandoned me because I wasn't strong enough, then she acted like it never happened before the face-off." 

"She abandoned you because you didn't do a good job of showing your potential to recover, not because you were weak." Katara says, "And that's never a good reason. I never gave up on Aang when he hit his lowest points." 

"Katara I— please. I don't 'wanna talk about this. I just want to focus on my career and the next opponent. Not the person behind the fighter."

"Unfortunately, that's impossible with your history," Katara replies, "I know how close you two were." 

Korra feels her skin tingling with anger, and before she realizes it, she's shouting. 

_"—Well we're not close anymore, Okay?!"_ She snaps. "I said to stop talking about it! It's a_ fistfight_, not a reunion!" 

Katara sighs and continues her massage. "I'm not trying to force you to face your past, dear. I simply think talking to Asami and having a fresh opinion of her will help you focus on your training better, rather than the person behind the fighter like you said. You don't even need to touch on your history, just talk to her about what your life is like in the _present._" 

"I can't face her, Katara," Korra says, burying her face in the beanbag.

"Oh yes, you can, don't doubt yourself. This is what's best for _you._" 

"You really think I should talk to her again?" 

Katara smirks, "Did you not hear me the first time?" 

Korra sighs through her nose. "O-okay. I'll try to talk to her. But don't expect me to spill my life story." 

"Never." 

* * *

_"When do I get to see Korra?" Asami asks her father, pleading eyes boring into his hazel. "I miss her. I don't _care _how hurt she is." _

_"That won't be a possibility, Asami." Hiroshi sighs, re-adjusting his glasses. _

_"Why _not?_" _

_"I spoke with her parents earlier—" _

_Asami bounces on the tips of her toes, "You did?! What'd they say? How is she?" _

_"If you would let me _finish_, dearest... I spoke with her parents. They wanted to relay a final message from Korra to you." _

_Asami freezes. "F-Final...?" _

_"She said she feels she is too much of a burden for you to handle. She says you shouldn't waste your time trying to fix someone who's paralyzed for life. Korra no longer wishes to speak to you." _

_"Wh-Wha?" The noirette gasps, hands starting to shake, "H-How could she say that...? She can't just... _she can't just disappear like that! _I know she has to take care of herself but can't she tell how much I need her too?! What the hell is she thinking?!" _

_Hiroshi rests a hand on his teenage daughter's shoulder. "...I know this is hard to stomach, _Musume_. If you need anything, please let me know." _

_Hiroshi makes his way up the stairs, leaving his daughter standing in the middle of the hallway, frozen, breathless, and with tears cascading down her cheeks._

* * *

_Korra no longer wishes to speak to you. _

Asami thinks about those dreaded eight words again as she stares at Raiko's message in disbelief. 

**[Raiko: Good luck with your training camp. Here are a couple of lines of communication with the Waters team if need be.]**

**[Raiko: Coaches and management: (206)-435-7622, Opponent directly: (206)-175-3439] **

_Korra's number...! _

Asami hastily saves the number on her phone and labels it 'Korra'. With shaky hands, she starts to type out a text, but she hesitates. 

_Does she even want to talk to me? Why would she? There's so much I wanna' say—! _

Asami almost falls out of her desk chair when her phone buzzes harshly in her hands, and her stomach twists itself into knots when she sees the name behind the message. 

**[Korra: Hi, asami. Just texting you to make sure this is actually your number] **

**[Me: Oh, hi Korra! Yes, this is my number.] **

**[Me: Did you need anything?] **

She watches the three dots indicating Korra was typing mock her for at least five minutes before a message pops up on her screen. 

**[Korra: Do you want to meet for coffee sometime? i'd like to catch up if that's okay with you. i know it's been a while, i understand if you don't]**

Asami's immediate reaction is _yes, of course. I've wanted to talk to you for nine years! _But she falters as she starts typing. Was she really ready to face Korra? Talk about everything that happened and why? What if she got mad? She wouldn't want bad blood with any opponent, let alone _Korra. _But then again, maybe this was a chance at a fresh start. Nothing romantic, as much as she missed Korra, but a middle ground. An actual base to go off of.

She resumes typing before she has the chance to procrastinate it. 

**[Me: That sounds nice, actually. Tomorrow I don't have practice in the morning if you're available then.] **

**[Korra: I can do eight, do you know where voxx coffee is?] **

**[Me: I do. Sounds good.] **

* * *

What to wear to a chat over coffee with an ex you haven't seen in nearly a decade? That only happened because your physical therapist convinced you to? 

Back in high school, Korra never had to worry about what she looked like around Asami once they had gotten more comfortable around each other. She would usually adorn sweatpants and compression tops and Asami would swoon anyway.

But things were different now. They were adults, they were mature, and Korra herself feels a little more lost than she did back then. 

So, what to wear to a chat over coffee with an ex you haven't seen in nearly a decade? 

Korra —after spending almost an hour nervously pondering— decides on baggy jeans, a tight, pastel blue turtleneck, high top black vans, and the grey, fur-lined raincoat she found at the Pike Place Market. 

She finds herself re-reading Asami's letter before she makes haste out the door. 

The residue of nighttime rain left the smell of damp asphalt clinging to the morning streets that were only just coming to life, a smell that never failed to remind the Inuit of her childhood. An unchanging blanket of light grey filled the sky as far as she can see into the early horizon.

Korra takes a moment to appreciate it all before she hails an Uber to her favorite downtown coffee shop. 

As she watches the city go by through the window of her ride, she ponders.

_Was this a mistake? Did Asami only say yes because she feels bad for me? Because she felt obligated? She's never been the type to want to talk over coffee with an opponent until after the fight. How much has she really changed, anyway? If a decade can do a lot to me it must've done plenty to her, right? Does she still feel the same way she did in high school? _

_...Do I? _

* * *

Voxx coffee is one of Korra's favorite places in Seattle. It always offers comfort and security when nothing else can, being a little ways from her home in Capitol hill. It was always air-conditioned just right during hot summers, (Curse having Inuit genes) and heated perfectly during winter. Everything smelled like freshly brewed coffee. Stone and wood were the main focus in the materials that made up the walls, tables, and countertops, and soft lamps hung above each small table. 

But today, it's a source of uncertainty.

_Of course, _Asami is early— settled on a sofa in the back of the shop, face in a book with reading glasses perched on her nose, maroon rain jacket thrown under her haphazardly. Being oblivious to her presence, Korra for the first time in years gets to drink in Asami's looks with hesitant blue eyes, and the first thing she's struck by is how grown-up, yet _exactly_ the same she looked.

Almost nothing had changed, yet it was glaringly obvious she had gone through _so much_ in Korra's absence, proven by the way her bright olive eyes were a little dimmer than she recalled.

Her red crop top hugs her shoulders and chest, and if it weren't for the abs exposed by her choice of shirt, Korra could've mistaken her for a sweet, nerdy college girl as opposed to the number nine ranked bantamweight cage-fighter in the world. Her hips are wide and full, like Korra remembers so fondly, covered by the white skirt she adorns that flutters at her lower thighs.

And her racing heart is telling her that maybe she could run right now, stand Asami up and put on a mean face when they fight, leave behind this part of her life for good and never have to deal with it again. She could turn her back and bolt like the coward she knew she was.

But suddenly, Asami is looking her over with wide green eyes and parted red lips. 

"K-Korra! You're here..." She falters, an air of disbelief in her voice as she sets down her book, "It's— good to see you. Uh... You look great." 

_No turning back now..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	7. (6) After all these years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have their first real conversation in nine years, and Korra goes on Ariel Helwani's MMA show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology:  
Ariel Helwani- critically acclaimed MMA journalist with his own show.  
American Top Team- (ATT) An extremely successful MMA gym in Ft. Lauderdale, FL that has produced dozens of world champions  
Occidental street- A famous street in Seattle that leads into Pioneer Square, the area where Seattle was established as a city

It's hard to act cordial around someone you remember ravenously making out with. Apparently, harder if you haven't seen them in years— as Asami learns in a split second when she belatedly looks up from her book to find her high school lover, looking positively _stunning. _

Hair damp from the morning drizzle, lustful yet hesitant blue eyes fixed on hers in what seemed like disbelief. 

"K-Korra! You're here..." She falters, an air of disbelief in her own voice as she sets down her book. "It's— good to see you. Uh... You look great." 

Korra tries not to flush as she shrugs. "I try?" She grins awkwardly, sending Asami's heart skipping down Occidental Street, "You do too." 

"...Thanks. I uhm— I already ordered for us." 

"You_ did? _ ...What'd you get?" Korra says as she takes a seat next to Asami. The Noirette does her best to ignore the _oh so familiar _smell of hazelnut and sharpies that always seemed to stick to the Inuit. 

"A peppermint latte and 'blueberry scone for you, and a mocha for me." 

"...You remembered what I order all the time?" 

"Well, yeah. _ 'Course _." Asami smiles, this time reaching her eyes. 

As she removes her grey raincoat and tucks it under her legs, Korra smiles back. Asami flushes at the reveal of a pastel blue sweater that hugged Korra's curves like magic. 

"So... Your hair's short. You told me you would hate to cut it when we were teens. Uh... what's the story?" The Noirette says as she loops her own raven hair around a finger. 

Korra almost laughs, "-Seriously? The last time you really see me I was paralyzed in a _ wheelchair _ and you're asking about my hairdo?" 

"_Well, _sorry, I feel like it would've been awkward..." 

"It's okay, Asami. I worked my butt off to be able to walk again. Now I'm back to MMA. _ Er... _I... don't wanna talk about why I cut my hair," 

"Okay. _ I mean_— that's fine. I won't push." 

A barista sets two coffee's and a scone in front of Korra and Asami, halting the already dying conversation in its tracks. 

"I'm gonna split my scone with you because if one thing hasn't changed, it's the fact that you still don't eat breakfast. I think. —Do you?" Korra says as she brings her coffee to her lips. 

Asami thinks back to the rainy mornings spent after sleepovers in which Korra helped Asami with her eating disorder with kisses and puppy eyes. 

"_Oh— _ Thanks. I-I still don't. I'm working on it." Asami flips her hair nervously, sipping her coffee. "So what's been going on? I know _nine years and_ some change is a lot to cover in a few sentences but... If it's okay with you, I'd like to know how you've been. Y-You can leave anything out that you aren't comfortable talking about," 

It's strange to hear herself talk to Korra like she was traversing through a minefield, but she figures the first conversation in a decade shouldn't delve too deep. It's obvious Korra has a lot to think about but not a lot to say about it, and Asami could only wish she could find out all about the years she missed. 

"_W-Well, uh... _I moved to a couple' different places for better physical therapy after I graduated from Shorewood. I never went to U-dub like I wanted to. Once I healed up and came back to the city I fought in Invicta and made a shot for the UFC. 'Somehow got in. I've sure you've seen the one fight I lost," Korra chuckles, "Got some tattoos. And now I'm here? I-I'm downplaying a lot, but I think you get the point." 

_ "Tattoos?" _Asami gawks, "Your parents let you?" 

Korra smirks. "They didn't. 'Long story." 

"Can I see?" 

"Hn? Uhm... I'll show you the ones you can see without undressing," The Inuit flusters and lifts her right sleeve up as far as it goes, half-revealing an expansive tattoo that adorns the space between her shoulder and forearm. "This one's a mix between the Seattle coat of arms and a traditional Inuit design,"

Asami tries not to gasp at a hickey that reveals itself as Korra puts the sleeve down and pulls down her turtleneck, "—This one's just a drunk tattoo of a heart. A friend did it for me. And this one," She lifts up her shirt to reveal one side of her toned midriff, "Is my late dog, Naga." 

"You lost a dog?" Asami gasps, her eyes watering slightly, "I'm so sorry... Can I ask how?" 

"Just old age," Korra sighs. "'Had to put her down. I got her after high school."

"Well, I'll give her lots of belly rubs in the afterlife," Asami vows, a pity line forming between her eyebrows. 

As she watches Korra bring her coffee mug to her soft lips and sit quietly for a moment, her chest swells at the realization that she had missed so much of what was once her favorite person's life, and now that peron was mature, different. 

Korra sets her coffee down, "So... what about you? The same boundaries you set apply to me." 

Now it was Asami's turn to shift in her place on the sofa and try to think of the most simplified recap of the last ten years of her life. 

"_Geez, _where do I start?" Asami asks herself more than Korra. "Well, after high school I left Seattle to train at ATT..." 

"Hol' on— _ATT? __American Top Team?" _Korra ogles. 

The Noirette chuckles, "Yep. It was a massive opportunity that wouldn't be possible without my father, he signed me up for a camp there and I ended up living in Florida for... five years? I made my career there," Asami smiles, "But I was pretty much always homesick. I missed Seattle so much. You shoulda seen how hard I hugged my friends when I came back." 

_Correction: Korra-sick._

"How long have you been back in Seattle for?" Korra asks, hunching her shoulders in. 

"Three years. You?" 

"...Same, actually._ '_Weird how the universe works. Did anything worth mentioning happen in Florida besides— well, _y'nkow,_ starting your _career?_" 

"Erm..." Asami stumbles, "I went to college there? 'Got my bachelors degree and hightailed it outta' there," 

"Woah. Hiroshi didn't care that you only got a bachelor's? With how tough about school he was, I'd expect him to push back on that." 

A line forms between the Noirette's eyebrows, "My dad told me to focus on what I loved, actually," Asami says, getting the urge to cross her arms. "He's not _that_ bad." 

Korra catches herself. "I-I didn't mean it like that, s-sorry..."

"It's okay. Maybe I just don't feel like talking about Florida." 

"T-that's fine." 

Asami takes a sip of her coffee, but when she puts it down, Korra is asking her lap for answers. A long silence passes before Asami speaks again. 

"We've sparred before, but I don't wanna really hurt you," Asami sighs. "In January, I mean. It's gonna be hard to punch you in the face with bad intentions." 

Korra straightens her back up. _"I'm not in a wheelchair anymore,"_ She says, "You don't have to treat me like glued together glass. Hit me as hard as you want. It's a fistfight." 

Now the tables have turned, and Asami is the one catching herself. "U-Uh, that came out wrong, I just meant like— ...We used to date. So it'll be a weird experience to punch my former lover in the face." 

Korra sighs through her nose. "You're not wrong..." Suddenly she downs the rest of her coffee and makes to put on her raincoat. "Uh... Sorry to cut things short, Asami, but I have a Jujitsu class soon." 

"Submission defense? Sounds' like your training for me." Asami says with a grin. 

Korra chuckles, "I kinda have to. Start drilling that head movement," She teases as she starts to walk off. 

_"W-Wait," _Asami grabs a hand, just as quickly retracting her own back to her chest as a wave of deja-vu washes over her at the feeling of smooth tan skin under her fingers, "Will the next time I see you be January? O-Or before then?" 

The Inuit takes a moment to ponder. "...You tell me. You've got my number now. I'll try to be there." 

Asami nods with a gulp and watches Korra stalk to the front doors and back to her car. 

* * *

_"In our co-main event of UFC two-fifty-one in January, we have Asami Sato versus the woman you're seeing on screen now, Korra Slaughter Waters! Korra, how are you?" _

"Good, Helwani, thanks." 

Korra is sitting in her study, skyping Ariel Helwani for an appearance on his show as the remainder of the day slips by the window. Interviews for the media are something she secretly dreads, but part of her paycheck _was_ getting her name out there, so when Ariel asked for an optional interview over email, she accepted. 

_"Now, Korra, I have sources that tell me your opponent Asami Sato was a close friend and training partner of yours in high school, is that true?" _

In a split second, Korra feels her adrenaline surge. If she said no, what would Asami do? How would she take Korra lying to the world about their relationship? If she said yes, what would she think of having her past dug up by the media?

Before she has time to overthink it and look like a liar, she feigns a puzzled grin, ignoring her racing heart.

"Ariel, where can I find these _'sources'_ you speak of?" She chuckles dryly, "That's a rumor, I don't know where people are getting that. Yeah sure, we both train in Seattle, so what?" 

_"So you have no personal connection to her?" _

"Yes." 

_"Well, how does it feel to— not only fight but be in a co-main event on a pay-per-view card in your home city? 'Must be pretty exciting!"_

"It's super exciting!" The Inuit says, "Who doesn't love a good comeback story? I was supposed to be paralyzed for life and now I'm fighting on a high-profile card in my hometown!" 

_"Now how's training going? Are there any changes in the regiment now that you know Sato is your opponent?" _

Korra grins, "Of course! She has really slick submissions, you saw her last fight. I'm definitely improving on my takedown and submission defense. But look, Helwani, let's get to what matters here. January fourteenth you get to watch me, _Korra Slaughter Waters, _knockout Asami Sato live on pay-per-view for all the world to see! No need to hesitate, just click that buy button and witness _history._" 

"Damn _right!_" Kuvira appears over Korra's shoulder, scaring the daylights out of the Inuit.

_"Oh, look! It's coach Beifong! You live with your fighter?" _

_"Hah,"_ Kuvira laughs, "She wishes. I'm just here because _you _interrupted a study session," 

Korra laughs with her manager. 

_"So, Coach Beifong, let me turn the question back on you, then I'll let you and Ms.Waters get back to watching film— how's training going? How are you feeling?" _

Kuvira crosses her arms, smirking, "-Great like always. Korra here needs to do more sprints though." 

_"So, what, are there cardio issues?" _

Korra nudges her manager off her shoulder, "My cardio is _fine, _thank you Helwani. Kuvira here loves getting on my nerves." 

"You _know_ I do!" Kuvira noogies Korra and promptly sprints out of the inuit's study before Korra has time to retaliate. 

Ariel laughs from the other side of the screen, _"Well, Korra, judging by your trainer's reaction I think it's time for me to let you go and prepare for your fight. Thank you for the interview, and don't forget to tune in when January comes around to watch Korra Waters take on Asami Sato live on pay-per-view!" _

"No problem, Ariel."

Korra watches the call cut off and shuts her laptop with a sigh. Now even the media believed her.

As she sits down on the beanbag next to Kuvira's and watches film of Asami's fights, her trainer pointing out small holes in her high school sweetheart's style and strategies against her attacks, she feels a hole in her gut starting to form. 

_What's Asami gonna do when she sees that interview? I don't think she's gonna enjoy keeping nearly half of her life from everyone she knows... she already did that in highschool with her sexuality, and now I'm making her hide something else? I was a burden then and I'm a burden now. I have to make things right with her as soon as I can. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	8. (7) Simpler Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((((THIS IS A FLASHBACK CHAPTER AND SHARED POV CHAPTER))))
> 
> Terminology:  
Richmond Beach/Richmond Highlands- A wealthy neighborhood in North Seattle/Shoreline  
MKG Martial Arts- A semi-prestigious MMA gym in North Seattle

MKG Martial Arts is an expansive gym with three floors. The floor Asami and Korra usually trained on is floor two, adorned with lots of punching bags, grey grappling mats, weights, treadmills, and shelves of sparring equipment. Pictures of pro fighters that had graced the gym sat among the shelves on the white walls, and the whole place smelled like rubber, wrestling mat, and people. Both girls love it to death.

Korra and Asami lay next to each other on one of the mats, panting and sweaty, having just finished a hard sparring session. 

"...Hey, Asami?" 

"...Yeah?" 

"Do you... do you remember the first time we met?" Korra asks, sitting up with a grunt and starting the process of removing her headguard. 

Asami smiles, not bothering to sit up, "What, you mean when I totally _washed _you in a wrestling match in middle school?" 

Korra remembers how Asami used to be the pretty girl she saw once a year at city-wide middle school wrestling tournaments. She was always the girl she lost to, save for a few stray matches, and Korra developed a crush she was oblivious to until earlier this school year, when that girl had transferred to her high school of Shorewood, and Korra couldn't tell if she was happy about it or not. 

She was happy about it now, though. 

Korra laughs, undoing her long chestnut hair from a bun, "Yeah, that." 

"What about it?" Asami tries to ignore the way Korra's currently messy hair spills over her shoulders. 

"Nothing. ...Just reminiscing." 

The Noirette grins, sitting up to take off her head guard and kiss her girlfriend. _"Dork."_

_"Book-worm." _

_"Guys!" _

The two girls turn their heads towards a tan, curly-haired boy rushing up to them. 

"Kai?" Asami asks, "What's up?" 

"You _gotta_ be more careful," He lowers his voice so as not to be heard by anyone else, "Izumi almost saw that, you're welcome for distracting her." 

"_O-Oh_, thanks, Kai..." 

"No prob'. 'Just making sure you don't get outed before you're comfortable." Kai smiles and walks off back towards the heavy bag he was hitting. 

"...Hey, _'Sami_, look at me," Korra notices a wave of guilt wash across her girlfriend's face, and she quickly takes action, laying a boxing glove over one of Asami's. "You'll get there. There's no rush. For now, your secret is safe with me and Kai. Now stop looking so down and let's start celebrating your sweet sixteen." 

Asami shakes her head to clear out any negative thoughts. "Yeah. You're right,"

She stands up, now looming over Korra who stares up at the Noirette like she's descended from the sky, eyeing down curves and messy hair with a hole in her gut. 

"So are you gonna stare or get changed?" 

"_Right, _sorry," Korra quickly stands up and starts walking, attempting to hide her flushing cheeks. 

* * *

Her house wasn't a mansion like Korra had first thought when Asami had told her she lived in the Richmond Highlands, but it was a very,_ very_ nice, house. Floor-to-ceiling windows embellished the living room, offering a _spectacular_ view of Richmond Beach and the sunset above it. The marble and polished wood kitchen was massive compared to her own. The basement had a pool table and flat-screen TV. Asami's bedroom was simply _unfair, _walk-in-closets be damned, and that wasn't even mentioning the hot tub that sat in a room with windows for walls in the basement, also contributing a view of Richmond Beach. 

Asami adjusts the bag of her gear over her shoulder and unlocks the door to her house, giggling at Korra still trying to zip up her stuffed bag. When she opens the door, she notices a note taped to the shoe rack:

> _Dearest,_
> 
> _Unfortunately, I have a meeting to attend to. I'm glad we could have lunch together on your special day. I will be back around eleven tonight. _
> 
> _All my love, _
> 
> _-Hiroshi Sato_

"Well," Korra smiles, dropping her bag and wrapping her arms around Asami's waist, "If he's not here that makes things _a lot_ easier for us..."

"Oh, shut up," Asami laughs, feeling kisses being peppered up and down her neck, "You need to shower first." 

Korra sighs into her girlfriend's hair, "Hot tub sounds a lot better than a shower," 

"Oh, now you're just using me for my house!" Asami laughs. 

"Never!" Korra puts a hand on her chest in mock offense.

"Alright... Let me get changed into a bathing suit. Do you need one?" 

"Shorts will do." 

Asami giggles, "You need a bra, too." 

"Who said I need a bra?" Korra teases, resting a hand on her girlfriend's back.

"My urges did, and even _then_ I'm not sure it'll help." 

As Asami is getting changed, Korra whips a pipe and a small bag of weed from her bag and gets changed herself. She ends up settling into the hot tub alone and waiting for Asami, The dim Friday night lights of the beach the only light streaming in through the walls. 

"Oh, _spirits _Korra, what did I do to deserve you?" Asami says when she walks into the room, noticing the pipe and lighter in Korra's hands and the hot tub's bubbles that were already on. 

"...Exist?" Korra shrugs with a lopsided grin, drinking in Asami in a bathing suit like it would never happen again, "It's kind of your birthday, too. Any treatment less than a queen is a sin." 

Asami flushes as she settles into the water. "Oh, _man _this is what I needed after that sparring... Thanks for convincing me to get in here." 

"My pleasure, 'Sami," Korra says, handing her the small pipe.

Asami is taking a drag when Korra rests her forearms on her girlfriend's shoulders, flashing a sultry look that reddens Asami's cheeks. Everything smelled like hazelnut and sharpies, and for a moment the Noirette gets lost in Korra's bright blue eyes and the feeling of soft tan skin on hers before she belatedly realizes the Inuit is talking to her. 

"...Mean a lot to me, and I'm really glad I met you in those wrestling matches because if I didn't... I don't know where I'd be. Point is— You deserve a very happy sweet sixteen and I'm gonna do my best to give it to you." She kisses Asami on the forehead, "Happy birthday, Asami." 

Asami's nickname, _'Sami'_ always sounds better off of Korra's tongue, but it opens a hole in her gut when Korra says her first name in full because it's rare and it meant whatever she was saying was special. She blows out smoke away from Korra's face and rests her lips on hers, trying to convey how much she appreciated the Inuit in one passionate kiss. 

"You're a really good kisser," Asami sighs contently, pulling Korra close. 

Korra smiles into Asami's neck, "You know what else I'm good at?" 

"Oh, _spirits _Korra save it for bed," Asami laughs nervously, feeling a hand on her midriff under the water. 

"What? No, I meant _this,_" 

_"—Ah!! Korraaa!" _Asami shouts as she tries to jump away from Korra's grip, but she's helpless as she feels herself getting tickled without any remorse. 

* * *

_"So you're sleeping at Asami's tonight?" _Tonraq asks. 

Korra grins, "Yep. Can't miss out on her birthday." 

_"Is it okay if I ask something? Is Hiroshi there?" _

"...He'll be here soon, why?" 

_"Has Asami come out to her father yet?" _

Korra sighs. "Dad, I don't wanna talk about this on her special day..." 

_"I know. I just— It's... _troubling_ that you two have to hide something so special from her father. I hope he can accept the truth when he finds out." _

"I hope so too, dad. Goodnight, I love you. Tell mom I said that too." 

_"I will, and I love you too. Be kind and be safe. I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow." _

Korra hangs up and puts her phone in her pocket before heading up the stairs to Asami's room.

"So, we all good?" Asami asks from her bed as Korra walks in. 

"Yup, my dad said it's okay if I sleepover." 

Asami ends up on top of Korra, to which the Inuit starts to laugh as she feels soft lips on her neck. "You _top_," 

"You _switch_," Asami smirks, biting the Inuits neck, which tears a gasp from Korra's throat. She kisses lower and lower on her neck, earning sweet little sounds from her girlfriend that edge her on. 

Korra is close to just ripping Asami's tank top clean off, her fingers gripping the edges of the shirt until she hears a shout from downstairs. 

_"Asami!? I'm home!" _Hiroshi says. 

Asami hisses, _"Shit, _Okay, act heterosexual," She peels herself from Korra belatedly, leaving the Inuit a puddle of lust and tan skin before she realizes what's going on. 

"Your dad knows I'm Bi, 'Sami." 

"Oh, you know what I mean!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a Spotify playlist for this story?  
Also, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of the chapter! (pwease?) 
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	9. (8) Can't look at those eyes without sparking something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology:  
Alki Beach- A neighborhood in Southwest Seattle known for it's maritime culture, clam chowder, and skyline views  
Seacrest park- A public space in Alki beach with a view of Seattle's skyline  
Elliot bay- The bay that sits in front of Downtown Seattle; the main harbor with access to the Puget Sound  
Puget sound- The body of water bordering Seattle that runs into the Pacific Ocean
> 
> (((PLEASE LOOK AT THIS BEFORE YOU READ))) Seacrest Park view so you can better visualize the scene from this chapter: https://ak5.picdn.net/shutterstock/videos/11101325/thumb/1.jpg

It's an abnormally dry night as Asami watches Korra's interview with burning eyes and a trembling lip, face illuminated by the glowing skyline of her hometown. _How does she look so sure of herself?_

She straightens her back and shuts out any thoughts that may make her cry as she hears her father's voice next to her.

"It's..._ a shame_ you two are keeping your past as friends from the media. It could've made for great fight promotion, and I'm sure fans would've eaten it up," Hiroshi says, stroking his short grey beard.

"U-uh, yeah I guess it would've..." Asami loops her hair around a finger, "...But I didn't feel like revealing my childhood to the world, and neither did Korra. It feels a little too personal for people to make money off of, don't you think?" 

Truthfully, Asami had no idea what she would answer when the question of their past came up in interviews. Part of her was almost relieved that Korra had done the heavy lifting for her. 

Hiroshi gets up from his place on Asami's spacious sofa. "Well, I'll go along with it," He breathes, adjusting his glasses to the bridge of his nose, "If you really don't want the media to know. You have a right to your own privacy. I'll give word to Izumi, Raiko, and Iroh to deny any personal connection." 

"Wait, you're leaving?" Asami asks, noticing her father making to put on his blazer. 

"I have paperwork to attend to that I need to send to Raiko. Mostly scheduling your media appearances before January." 

"O-oh. Thank you, I could've just done that on my own," 

"My pleasure, _dearest_," Hiroshi kisses his daughter on the cheek, "Remember that your training camp starts a week from today. Have fun while you can." 

"_I_ will," Asami smiles genuinely, kissing her dad on his scruffy cheek right back. "And you will too." 

Hiroshi grins as he opens the door and takes a step out. "I'll do my best. I love you." 

"'Love you too, dad." 

Once the door shuts, Asami flops back onto her sofa with a heavy sigh escaping her lungs. She ends up watching the rest of Ariel's show with the company of a glass of red wine, mulling over her feelings.

The thought of hiding even _more _from the world makes her mentally nauseous. She was already hiding the fact that she and Korra were a couple when they were teens from quite literally _everyone_ she knew. The only person who knew of her bisexuality was herself, Korra's family, and Kai from high school. And now she had to keep the very _concept _of knowing Korra personally from the media and get her team to back her up when they knew at least half the truth. 

She can't help but be upset with Korra. In the back of her mind, she knows there were reasons Korra hadn't spilled —albeit reasons Asami didn't have the slightest idea of— but she dreads the idea of making her lie that much more believable.

Half of her wants to simply keep her feelings from Korra and play along without a second thought, half wants to call her to at least get some validation. 

Her fingers seem to pick the latter as she finds herself putting her phone to her ear and taking a deep breath.

_"H-hello? Asami?" _Korra's painfully familiar voice filters through her phone's speaker after half a ringtone, and for a moment, Asami freezes, suddenly overwhelmed by what she was about to say. But she presses on and parts her lips before she has the chance to procrastinate it. 

"_Hey, _Korra, I uh— I saw your interview with Ariel." 

_"Hn? O-Oh! That— yeah... uhm... I'm really sorry. It was such a sudden question and I didn't really have time to think about an answer without looking like a liar." _

Asami sighs, "You could've said _'no comment'_ and he wouldn't have raised an eyebrow. I would've appreciated if you had talked to me first about whether we should keep our history from the media before you accepted to get interviewed. You know that rumor's been spreading." 

_"...I know. I messed up my own life by doing that too. My friends don't even know you by anything other than the MMA fighter, and now I have to make my family lie to the press." _

"So do _I, _Korra," The Noirette says, "And my coaches. Now not only do I have to keep secrets from them but I have to make them keep _my own_ from everyone else! Do you even _realize _how hard that is for me?" 

_"Wait, what would you have to hide from them?" _

"Are you _serious?_" Asami nearly scoffs, "My coaches think we were just friends! My friends have no idea you were ever a part of my life!"

_"Y-you haven't come out?" _

"_Of course not! _Why would—" Asami cuts herself off, sighing as she realizes her temper was flaring in a conversation where it shouldn't have shown up.

"...Sorry. Y-yes, I'm still in the closet." 

_"Oh, Asami..." _Korra murmurs, and Asami can feel the pity rolling off the Inuit in waves through her iPhone. _"Now I feel like even more of an asshole... I-I'll make this up to you somehow." _

"It's okay. Really. Even though it's... _troublesome, _I think it's better if we keep our past from the press. If anyone I know, or worse, _media _were to find out we were together..." 

_"It would be bad news. I get it." _

* * *

Korra is screwed. _Oh, so screwed. _

After she and Asami had talked, the day before and now, she felt heat rising in her cheeks and a tight feeling in her gut whenever she thought about the Noirette. But she was especially upset when she realizes that the same thing had been happening for as long as she could remember, and that she has simply gotten very, very good at shutting it out. 

But there's no shutting it out now. Asami is part of her life again, for all the wrong reasons. 

Korra communicates these thoughts non-verbally to a burning piece of green paper between her fingers. 

"So, yeah, Korra. These are your last couple 'days to enjoy life's _wonders_ before you're locked up in the gym for 6 hours a day. Make the most of it." Kuvira smirks, "Also, pass the joint you hog," 

"Oh! Sorry," Korra hands the paper to her trainer and sighs. 

Kuvira tilts her head accusingly, "What's got you so down right before a training camp? _Besides_ the fact that you're about to go into a training camp," 

"Down? Who said I'm feeling down?" 

"Don't give me that." 

_It could be so much simpler if you just told her, _Korra thinks.

But she couldn't. A secret kept as long as Korra has, is a secret never told. She almost laughs every time she imagines Opal and Kuvira's faces if the truth got out, that her and Asami had been as inseparable as yin and yang all those years ago. 

"I'm just... uh, 'little nervous. This fight could mean a _title shot_ if I win impressively." 

"True," Kuvira smiles widely, blowing out smoke. "It could. Put in the work you always do, and an impressive finish is a given." 

"It'd better be..." 

Her and Kuvira end up practicing slips in the alleyway and sharing dinner in the bar over small talk, waiting for their high to wear off before they part ways for the night, and as Korra plops herself down in the driver's seat of her car, she ponders whether she should simply go home and sleep or go somewhere to clear her head. 

She finds herself starting to drive towards Alki beach in her contemplation, and she remembers a secret spot she and Asami used to drive to when they were teens that had a marvelous view of Seattle's skyline from across Elliot Bay, from the Space Needle to Sodo District. They had made out there countless times and had conversations that Korra still thought about a decade later, so like any sulking 26-year-old would do, the Inuit decides to visit it for the painful nostalgia. 

Korra parks next to a gate with a prominent 'NO TRESPASSING' sign covered in vines that weren't there when she was in highschool. It truly hits her right then that it had been _so, so_ long since she and Asami were together, so much of her life had passed without her, and that thought resonates deep in her chest as she climbs the gate with ease, her hands and feet remembering the spots in the fence that they could grip onto to propel herself up without injury. 

As she lands briskly on the other side and weaves through bushes, she notices a figure leaning on the shaky wooden guardrail with long, inviting legs, lengthy hair and defined curves. 

_...Oh. _

—Of course Asami was here, too. 

And as the Noirette turns around with wide olive eyes, face bordered by curls of black silk and illuminated by the skyline they both knew like the freckles on each other's skin, she swears her heart skips a beat or two.

_Hn_ _—! Fuck, she looks pretty..._

Asami chuckles half-heartedly, the red-lipped smile on her face failing to reach her eyes. "Is this what it's gonna be like until January? We're just _destined_ to see each other in random places like some _horrible soulmate novel?_" 

Korra shrugs with a lopsided grin, still trying to force the heat in her cheeks away, "I guess. It's uh, ...n-nice to see you here." 

"You too." Asami says, "I come here a lot." 

"Well, I haven't been here since we were in high school," Korra quips, "It's even more overgrown than I remember." 

Korra walks up to the guard rail, eyeing the skyline fondly. 

"The city's gotten bigger," Asami studies.

"It has..." 

A few moments later, Asami is giving Korra a sudden, tight side hug, and Korra would melt into the touch if she wasn't stiff as a board from her surprise. 

_"I don't wanna fight you..." _Asami sighs into the Inuits hair. 

Korra's face softens, and she wraps one arm around Asami's waist. Her brain and heartbeat is in shambles at the stinging familiarity of the feeling of Asami's waist under her arm, looking out at the skyline. She can't help but be confused, thinking of the letter Asami wrote as they stay as they are for a few moments, basking in deja vu. 

"I mean... it's a tough matchup for both of us." Korra says, pulling away and instantly missing the warmth of the embrace as the fall breeze ricochets off the inky black water, sending chills down her spine. 

"I don't mean style-wise, _dumbass, _you know I'm always down," Asami says, "I mean _you. _ I said this in the coffee shop, but you're— you're _Korra. _I don't wanna try and _really hurt _you in front of the world. It's not that I think you're fragile, far from it." 

Korra sighs through her nose. "I think we're both gonna have to accept that we're fighting in January. We'll go at it, give it our all, and shake hands when were done. I don't like it either, but... Y'know. That's the fight business." 

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Asami leans on the guardrail, "Over the phone earlier. I'm glad we're keeping this a secret from the media. As much as it sucks to make my little lie easier to believe." 

"It's okay. I think we're both just accepting the fact that we're a part of each other's lives again, at least for the time being." The Inuit murmurs, "I'm sorry you still haven't come out. ...Can I ask why, o-or is that too much?" 

"I..." Asami wavers, "If I came out, people that know about me and you would connect the dots and figure out we were in a relationship. ...My dad and my team would be pretty shocked." 

"Who's on your team anyway?" 

"Izumi's part of it, she's still my striking coach. My dad is my head coach now, and Izumi's son helps with grappling." 

Korra stays quiet as opposed to a response, pondering on what Asami's team now looked like. She was glad Izumi was still in her life, she always seemed to balance Asami out. Hiroshi being her head coach confused her, but she didn't question it. Iroh had always been a quiet kid, hiding from the spotlight of Izumi's classes, but well-natured and level-headed.

As Korra ponders, they sit in silence and acknowledge the gleaming city in front of them, sneaking glances at the other. The Inuit admires the way Asami's hair flutters in the wind.

_"...What happens after?"_ Asami says quietly, hesitantly, like she was touching something she thought she could break.

It feels like an eternity as Korra rests an answer on the tip of her tongue, plays with it in her head, but as she notices the skyline casting it's glow onto the water and into Asami's green eyes, she simply says: 

"...I _wish_ I knew, Asami. I really wish." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your spotify playlist 'cuz ya'll actually wanted it for some reason: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6O2RDX1d2Izlxi48HrxJKR
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	10. (9) Loving you, alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terminology:  
One-Two- A jab followed by a straight punch

"_Oh...'kay._ I was confident before but now I'm worried for my safety," Mako laughs nervously, re-adjusting his headguard for the upteenth time. 

Asami smiles from across the octagon, "You have enough training to hold your own. We're just kickboxing, so don't worry about getting a limb broken off." 

Mako looks endearing to a fault in full sparring gear, headguard, boxing gloves, mouthguard, and shin pads adorning his lanky frame. "What about my _head?_" 

Asami has on the same gear, minus the headguard, her hair tied in a messy bun. "...We'll have to see." 

Bolin sits eagerly outside of the cage, holding a stopwatch in his hands to time the one round of sparring Mako had agreed to the previous night, his confidence stemming from a few beers. "Use your range, bro! She's shorter than you by _miles! _Just keep her on the outside of your jab and keep up the kicks! She can't catch them 'cuz this is striking only!" 

Asami grins, "...That was actually some good advice, Bo'." 

"I try." Bolin starts the timer with a smirk. _"F-F-F-Fight!" _

Asami takes the center of the cage immediately, establishing control. Mako smartly starts to circle to the Noirette's left instead of backing up, but it's no use as Asami blasts a right kick to Mako's body, earning an _'umph!' _from her former boyfriend.

Now Mako is backing up, and a hand flies to protect his torso, something Asami takes notice of. Bolin shouts for his older brother to guard his chin and tuck in his elbows, but it's too little, too late as Asami swings a right hand that lands clean on Mako's chin, sending his back to the cage. 

He wings an overhand right out in the hopes of a counter but Asami moves her head out of the way and lands a lead left hook, then a straight right to the body. 

She backs off to see what he'll throw next, and Mako throws a kick to Asami's head that actually lands, but Asami remains unphased and throws her own kick right back, this time to the leg of Mako, which trips him and sends him to the mat. He scrambles up and goes for a one-two, of which the latter lands on Asami's forehead, but the Noirette responds in kind with multiple punches to the body and head, and just as she feels Mako about to break, Bolin shouts that time is up. 

"I just... I just fought a pro cage fighter and didn't wake up asking what happened, so I'm gonna take that as a win," Mako pants, falling to his back. 

"There you go," Asami smiles, "That's what I like to hear. 'Think you need a concussion test? I know I pack a punch." 

Mako grins, sitting up. "No no, I'm good. I'm not seeing double and I don't feel dizzy." 

"I'm sure the police academy will make you into a lot better of a fighter, too." Asami helps him up and pats him on the shoulder. 

After a quick shower and a bite to eat with her closest friends, Asami makes her way back home, promising to meet up with them soon. It was the last couple days of freedom, after all. 

With a glass of red wine keeping her company, she sprawls on her sofa and turns on a random MMA media channel, Korra on her mind. She notices she's been thinking about her even more since their little meet-up at a coffee shop. 

She thinks of last night, of the skyline highlighting the freckles on Korra's skin that only she had memorized. She thinks how she smelled slightly of weed and hazelnut and sharpies, a scent that still stuck to the Inuit all these years later. She remembers what it was like to kiss her, to care for her, to love her with all her might. She thinks of how she was abandoned because Korra thought she wasn't good enough for her.

Seemingly on queue, Korra's highlights start to play on her TV, and her hand lingers over the button on the remote that would switch it off, but she finds herself admiring the way she fought. So much of her personality was reflected in her style, the way she forced her opponent into a brawl rather than a chess match by simply applying pressure until whatever unfortunate soul was across the octagon was forced to swing back. She remembers being lulled into the same brawl during spars, and she smiles sadly. 

Korra was so beautiful, so strong, so poised in the face of challenges, eager to prove herself to others. She gets a horrible feeling in her chest at the thought that the Inuit had to recover from near _paralysis _without her.

And the feeling gets stronger when she realizes how utterly selfish that was to think. _She can- no, she _did _manage without me. She doesn't need me, she never did. She's the one who chose to part ways. I just wish she didn't do it out of self-pity. _

The loss of Korra still stings like it did nine years ago. At this thought, Asami realizes something she had been denying for as long as she could remember. The way her heart sped up at the mere notion of Korra, the heat that rose to her cheeks when her eyes wandered to her full hips and toned midsection, short chestnut hair and arms carved from stone, it proved one thing. 

Her feelings for Korra had never left. In a way, Asami feels as if she's always been in love with Korra, somehow.

And now she has to punch her in the face in front of the world, live on pay-per-view. 

_Like some horrible soulmate novel, _she muses bitterly. 

* * *

Korra laughs as she walks into Merchants, spotting Su looking incredibly out of place in her dress shirt and dark green skirt. She mentions this to the older woman as she takes a seat across from her. 

Suyin Beifong is a woman Korra admires. She met her through her grappling coach, Lin, when she arrived back in Seattle, and the two instantly bonded. Su often saw bits and pieces of her younger self in Korra, and Korra saw a blueprint for how she should run her later life in Su. The older woman had all the features of a sweet, caring grandma, but her bright brown-green eyes and knowing personality made her seem decades younger than she was, yet as wise as an old woman should be. 

"This is like, the _least _formal place we could've had dinner at in 'Cap and you're in a dress shirt," She chuckles. 

"_Oh_, I would've belonged here in my earlier years..." Su reminices, looking around at the bar for her first time. "Where's Opal? ...And Kuvira?"

It's impossible to miss the dimmer shade the woman's eyes take on when the topic of Kuvira comes up. 

"...Opal said she's on her way, she's finishing up some training at the gym. Uh... I invited Kuv' but I have no idea if she'll show. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, hun, you don't control her." Su smiles sadly. 

"But you _are_ hoping she shows up," 

"Well... Of course I am. I haven't seen her in years. But, she chose her own path, and if she doesn't want to see me she doesn't have to."

Korra is about to tell her that Kuvira _did _miss her dearly, and just wasn't ready to talk to her adopted mother yet, but her thoughts are interrupted by Opal pushing her way through the doors and striding up to their booth in the corner of the bar. 

"Hey, mom! Hey, Korra!" Opal smiles, sitting next to Korra, "Sorry I'm late, training went a little long, I'm spent." 

Su smiles back at her daughter, "Hi honey. If you're spent you should be glad we're eating dinner." 

"I _already_ know what I'm ordering," Opal groans happily, rubbing her stomach. 

They all order their food and make small talk as they wait, and Korra can't help but notice Su glancing at the door with a frown every now and then. The empty spot next to Su sticks out like a sore thumb, and the three women do their best to ignore it. 

Su happily tells Opal and Korra about her comfortable home life with her husband Bataar, her three sons going off to college, stories from the yoga class she teaches, etc. Korra ends up FaceTiming Lin when Su expresses how she wished her half-sister were here. 

_"Hey, Korra! How's it goin'?" _Kya picks up the FaceTime call as opposed to Lin, and Korra laughs when she sees her angry, hickey-dotted grappling coach struggling for her phone. 

"Oh, spirits, mom she's with Kya right now, and she's got a bunch of hickeys on her neck," Opal laughs with a snort, "Wanna see?" 

"I'll pass," Su chuckles, "Let them have their fun." 

_"You _dare_ mention a thing about_ _this_—" Lin points a finger to the camera when she regains control of her phone, speaking over Kya asking excitedly how everyone is doing. 

"Our lips are sealed," Korra motions a line across her mouth, hanging up the call while holding back a smile.

"Speaking of Lin, how's your training going, 'hun?" Su asks once Korra's phone returns to her pocket. 

"O-Oh! I, uhm... Haven't started yet. These are my last couple days of having _free will _before I'm training for hours every day." 

A smile spreads across Su's face. "Well, I'm very grateful you're spending them with us and your friends," 

"Yeah, Korra," Opal beams, "You could just be locked in your room enjoying some sleep. Thanks." 

"No problem," Korra grins across the table at her friends, "I always appreciate the company." 

"Who's your opponent again?" Su pokes, "I don't know much about the UFC besides what Opal tells me." 

_Here we go... _

_"Asami Sato," _Korra answers quickly, gulping down a lump in her throat. "She actually trains out of Seattle too, she's a really skilled Jiu-Jitsu fighter and she has heavy hands. But I think I can 'taker." 

"Lin and Tenzin will be a big help, then. Make sure you listen to them." 

Opal snickers, getting up from her seat next to Korra. "I'm sure she will mom, don't patronize her." She laughs, "I'm gonna use the bathroom, hopefully the food's here when I'm back."

Su has a contemplative look in her eyes as Opal walks off, and her gaze shifts from her daughter to the mocha-skinned Inuit in front of her.

"Nice act you put up there, Korra." She muses.

"A-Act?" Korra mocks offense, but her heart rate is starting to pick up as the sinking feeling of getting caught red handed settles in.

"Oh, don't feign ignorance, you're nervous as hell. I can see that look in your eyes." 

Korra wanted to lie to Su, wanted to keep her secret safe, but she knows from experience that Su is an all-knowing _entity_ who finds out what she wants because she cares for the people around her with ever-growing fervor.

So she spends the next few moments asking the tabletop for answers with a deep frown on her face. 

"..._Talk to me_, Korra," Su pleads, "I've never seen you this nervous for a match-up before until now, and I get that it's a big occasion to fight in your hometown, but there's something more. Something you're not telling me." The tilt of the older woman's head and the concerned look in her eyes rips Korra's poise to shreds.

_Do I really want anyone besides my family to know? Can I trust her? N-No Waters, that's ridiculous, of course I can trust Su. I just... I don't know what she'll think of me lying to all my friends. _

_"I-I-I..."_ The Inuit falters, the words stuck in her throat, making her eyes start to burn. "—You can't tell anyone I said this," 

"Of course." 

"Literally, _not a soul," _

"'Yep." 

_"No one _can find out about this, not your friends,_ not the media, not your family—" _

"Korra," Su places a hand over one of Korra's, smiling. "Your secrets' safe with me. Now tell me before my daughter gets back." 

The Inuit takes a deep breath, and straightens her shoulders. "A-Asami and I... Well, she... _She was my girlfriend in highschool._" 

Su's eyebrows shoot up. 

"A-And we decided not to tell anyone, especially not the media. My, uhm... My family and her team are making sure that it doesn't get out." 

The older woman of the two takes a second to ponder, then tightens her grip on Korra's hand. "Well, I don't think you would be so worked up over this if you didn't still have feelings for her, correct?" 

_"I-I don't!" _

"Korra, there's no need to lie to me. I understand." 

Korra sighs, slumping her shoulders. "I-I don't want to make you keep secrets from the people around you, though. I'd feel like a horrible person." 

"I'm not keeping a secret if it's not mine, dear. Call it... stowing it away until you're ready. I'll be happy to support a member of my family when you are." 

_"Su..." _Korra says tightly, "I'm not family." 

"You _are. _Don't talk about Korra like that. She'd be offended." Su smiles back with a pat on the Inuit's hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Plot development intensifies*
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	11. (10) Soft eyes and tilted heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology:  
Mountlake Terrace- A neighborhood in North Seattle known for its parks and expanse of homes
> 
> I apologize for the wait for this chapter. The Holidays can get so hectic in Seattle it's crazy. Cheers to the new decade! 
> 
> Korra-centric chapter. Next one will probably be Asami-centric. _Remember that Italic text represents either a flashback, the characters thoughts, a highlighted word/sentence, or distorted/distant dialogue._
> 
> Thank you all for your support and nice comments. It seriously means so much to get good feedback on a fic I was hesitant to write in the first place. Y'all the best. <3

_ _

_Korra is speed walking to her next period on borrowed time, after just getting a stern lecture from her math teacher that held her up in her least favorite class, when she notices a girl with raven black hair and pale skin leaving the main office. _

_There's suddenly a tug that Korra can't resist. She finds herself knowing exactly who the girl is without a second thought. _

_Asami Sato. _

_...This is the last thing she needs on the fourth day of sophomore year. _

_Before she realizes what's happening, the _insanely _attractive olive-eyed girl is picking up Korra's books from the Inuit's feet and laughing. Korra's heart stutters at the sweet sound._

_"Korra, right?" She says, offering the textbooks back to their owner, "I think we've wrestled in middle school?" _

OhspiritsI'msofucked_— __"Yeah! W-we did! Uhm... What're you doing here?" _

_"I transfered." Asami smiles, "It's pretty nice to see a familiar face, I thought I'd be totally alone." _

_"Transferred?" Korra gawks, "A-Are you joining the wrestling team?" _

_The Noirette grins mischievously. "Of course! ...It's a shame I can't wrestle against you now, though." _

Rolling around a mat with the prettiest girl I've ever seen, _Korra thinks, _fuck.

* * *

It's always a jarring experience to watch Kuvira go from a self-assured, firm woman commanding Korra through workouts, to a shaky and hesitant girl worried about her mother. It was easy to tell who she would bring up before she even spoke a word.

Korra, Opal, Lin, and Kuvira are all lying on the mat in the corner of the gym, after finishing some morning grappling practice that Korra figured she may as well attend after her dream. She couldn't spend all day thinking about Asami. 

"My sister didn't give you too much trouble last night, did she Kuvira?" Lin smirks. 

Kuvira stays silent, her gaze fixed on the ceiling as Korra butts in for her with a nervous chuckle. "Uhm... it was just me, Opal, and Su." 

"Oh." Lin frowns a little, and Korra is suddenly acutely aware of the fact that she's sitting in the middle of three Beifongs on one mat. "You were busy?" 

Kuvira murmurs, _"Mhm." _

"I keep saying this, but you know Mom isn't _mad_, right 'Kuv?" Sighs Opal, "She said she'd be happy to see you again. She's just waiting on you." 

"I'm aware." 

Korra lays a hand on Kuvira's arm. "When you're ready." She says, "C'mon guys. We should get 'mats clean and get changed if we're done here." 

"Look at you," Lin muses, getting up from the mat, _"Ms. Responsible." _

"You know me," Korra smiles. "How are you and Kya doing lately? If that facetime last night was anything to go off of, I'd assume this is a dumb question." 

Lin's cheeks gain some color as she averts her eyes, and Korra can't help but notice her grappling coach re-adjust her athletic shirt to cover more of her hickey-dotted neck. "We're... fine. She's good company. I guess." 

"Oh _yeah_ she is," Korra teases, and she promptly walks off when she sees Lin's eyes go red. 

Korra finds herself visiting Seacrest Park and going to her and Asami's spot, but much to her dismay; Asami wasn't there. She gets home around noon, and she's in the bath when a text from Kya lights up her phone. 

**[Auntie: Hey Korra! I saw your interview on that show. I think you should get everyone together and formally address what you're doing before someone slips up. Text me back when you can.] **

_I knew this was coming..._ Korra curses at herself, _but I didn't think it'd be so soon. Fuck. _

She quickly texts Kya an, _Of course, I was planning on talking to them anyway today! Can you make it? _and dials up her mother. Senna picks up after one ringtone. 

_"Hello?" _

"Uhm... _hey, _mom. Will dad and Katara be home tonight?" 

_"Of course. Why? Is everything okay?" _

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you all about something before my training camp starts." 

_"Oh good. For a second I was worried," _Senna chuckles, _"Me and your father can make dinner. I'm glad we're getting everyone together." _

"Me too." Korra says, "I'll see you around seven?" 

_"Seven works. I love you." _

"I love you too, mom." 

When she hangs up the call, she sees Kya has texted her back telling her that she'll be available tonight by six. 

Korra is so, so tired of keeping secrets. 

* * *

A drive through Mountlake Terrace —the streets of her childhood— with a sunset on the horizon is always a nostalgic endeavor, but this evening it hits Korra right in her chest and makes her tighten her grip on the steering wheel. She remembers everything she'd done with Asami on these streets like it happened yesterday. Not to mention this was the first time her parents will see her after the fight got announced.

"Korra," Kya says, tapping the Inuit's shoulder. _"Korra._ You passed our place,"

_"Shit," _Korra shakes her head and makes a U-turn. "Sorry." 

Kya rests a hand on Korra's arm. "Don't get out of the car when you park, I wanna talk to you." 

Korra sighs. "You make it sound like I'm in trouble." 

"You _are._" 

"Hn?" 

"For worrying too much." Kya says, "I can tell you've got a really bad feeling about this." 

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Korra scoffs. 

"...Your parents and Katara would _never_ judge you for wanting to keep things from the media. They'll go along with it no problem." 

"That's just _it!_" The Inuit parks her land rover in her parents driveway, pulling her hair after she rips the key out of ignition. "They're gonna _keep_ going along with how much of a burden I am!" 

"Burden _how?_" The older woman asks, "There's nothing wrong with asking your parents to keep _your_ past under the radar." 

"Oh, yeah, _nothing wrong _with making my parents lie for my sake." 

"It's out of love, not pity. And they already make sure they don't mention Asami around people who never knew." 

"...This is _different _Auntie," Korra groans into her hands, "They're lying to the _world. _When the media really starts to get involved before fight week they're gonna have to be in interviews and say, '_Who's Asami? I never met her in my life!' _with a straight face!" 

Kya's eyes soften, and Korra gets the urge to stare at her lap because soft eyes and tilted heads make her want to cry. 

"...You've come this far sweetie, what are you gonna talk to them about if not this? _The weather?_" The massage therapist smiles, "The talk doesn't have to be more than a minute. Just tell them you don't want your past with Asami getting out, and that you'd appreciate it if they kept that secret safe. Then you can talk about training and tactics and whatever else you want to." 

Korra sighs. "I'm still gonna have to talk about her and explain myself without saying that I'm a coward who doesn't want to face my childhood. And I'll still have to soak in lethal amounts of _pity. _They're not Hiroshi, they know what me and her had." 

"—And you will face it head on, poised, and with your chin up, because you're the number eight ranked cage fighter in the _fucking world_." 

"That sounds like toxic masculinity," Korra half-smiles.

"That sounds like _Korra._" 

* * *

After numerous hugs and kisses and _how are you's _from her family and Katara, everyone had gone to get ready for dinner. The only person still in the kitchen was Korra's mother. The house smelled like fresh baked bread and pasta, and Korra sighs softly at the familiar scent. 

"Y'know... you would always sit in that same chair and wait for Asami when she was coming over," Senna leaves her post at the kitchen counter and leans against the arch that seperated the kitchen and the dining room, "that seat has a perfect view of our front porch." 

"I guess somethings don't change." Korra says back hoarsely, feeling a frown pulling at her lips. 

"_Including_ my daughter being a badass MMA fighter." Senna makes her way over to her daughter and kisses Korra on her head. "Number eight in the world... _can you imagine_ my little girl who just loved to wrestle and kickbox is number _eight_ in the _world_?" 

"I can," Korra smiles, "I'm kinda living it." 

"Well, so are we. 'Media's been emailing us since the fight got announced about interviews and the like," Senna says, "We've ignored all of them so far." 

"I don't think you can ignore them when fight week comes around," The Inuit muses. "And why haven't you done any interviews?" 

"For you, of course," Senna smiles. "After I saw you on that MMA show I figured it would be a bad idea to say anything. Not without the go ahead from my daughter." 

_Burden, _Korra thinks.

_"I... _uhm, that's actually what I wanted to talk to everyone about," She falters.

"I figured. When everyone's at the table we're happy to listen." Senna smiles tightly, "And for the record... I'm sorry it has to be her you're fighting. Have you reconnected with her?" 

"We've..." Korra ponders whether she should tell her mom about the coffee shop, or the lookout spot, or the backstage at the media face-off. "We've talked over the phone. I guess." 

"Oh, good," Senna exhales, "I'm glad you're not shutting eachother out. There's not any bad blood, is there? I would hate to watch my daughter get in a grudge cage fight." 

And Korra is getting _very _tired of answering questions about Asami, especially knowing there’s much more to come tonight. "N-No, not really. Not that she's shown, anyway." 

"...Well, she was still wrong to leave you like—" 

_"Mom," _Korra warns, feeling her body start to tense further. 

Senna nods solemnly and shuffles back into the kitchen, and Korra finds herself getting up and following.

"Sorry, hun. Dinner's almost ready by the way. Could you get everyone down here please?" 

"Yeah. Sure." 

Korra shouts up the stairs that dinner is almost ready, and one by one, Tonraq, Kya, and Katara all come down and take a seat at the table. After doing her best to avoid the topic at hand with small talk while Senna’s placing dinner on the table, Korra sighs and rests a conversation starter on her tongue. _How are you supposed to even start this? _

"So... uhm, I wanted to eat dinner together tonight 'cause I wanted to talk to you all about something," She starts quietly, "Before my training camp starts in two days." 

"We're all listening, dear." Katara says, followed by Kya offering an encouraging smile from across the table. 

"_Okay..._ I'm sure you all saw the interview I did with Ariel Helwani and you're probably pretty confused." She takes a deep breath and continues, "I got in contact with Asami again. We decided it would be better if we kept our past from the media, and to do that, I... I need you all to promise me you'll follow along. As much as I hate to make you lie to people." 

"Oh, _of course_, Korra." Her dad offers soft eyes and a tilted head, and Korra's cyan eyes dart to her plate. "I was never planning on saying a word about Asami without your blessing. It was your relationship, not mine." 

"T-Thank you. So, uhm... _please, _if you guys get asked about whether me and Asami knew each other by media or— anyone for that matter— you've never heard of Asami until now." 

Everyone at the table nods, and Korra sighs through her nose. She notices Kya mouth, _there, done, _at her and promptly starts eating. 

"So Korra—" Her dad gets her attention at the head of the table, "Can I ask how you're ..._dealing_ with all of this? I know you don't like talking about Asami, but I want to check in. You two loved each other very, very much. ...It must've been hard for you to take this fight." 

Korra notices she's sighed a lot since this topic came up. "It's... _yeah_, it was hard to accept, but it's also hard to deny. I can't miss an opportunity to fight in my hometown on a pay-per-view card. This could mean a lot for me. For _us. _If I were to win impressively, it could change your guys' _life _financially. As much as it sucks... Asami's still in the way of my dream. I _want _that twelve pounds of gold around my waist, and if I have to beat up my ex to do it, then... fine." 

Katara re-adjusts her glasses. "My dear, I think your stress stems from the fact that someone so special to you has been forced back into your life without warning. I think you shouldn't worry about the fight. We _all _trust you to do what Korra Waters does in the cage. It's outside we're concerned about." 

Senna buts in. "We just want to make sure you're okay. ...Asami was a big part of your life, and then she wasn't. That would be hard for anyone to cope with, 'hun." 

Korra starts to play with her hair behind her ear. "I-I'll be fine. You can trust me. I promise to try as hard as I can to be an open book while I'm in training camp. I'll stay in touch, too. I know I'm bad at that when I'm focused." 

"We want you to be as focused as possible, dear." Katara smiles. "Physically _and __mentally_." 

"Of course. T-Thank you. I'll do my best." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	12. (11) It's new, but it feels exactly the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology:  
South Elliot Bay: The area Seacrest park is located in  
"Make weight": An expression referring to being the required weight (135lbs. in this case) on weigh-in day  
Queen Anne: One of Seattle's most wealthy neighborhoods, which sits atop a hill that overlooks the entire skyline
> 
> I now have a _wonderful_ Beta, Akira, who takes effect next chapter! Give them some credit when that time comes!
> 
> _This is a side note but I saw Weathering With You by Makoto Shinkai on my birthday week, and It's fucking amazing. I'm on my knees begging you to go see it. It's worth it. _
> 
> Anyways, here's another chapter. Enjoy!

A sunny day in Seattle is a rare occasion— let alone during winter. After her experience training in Florida, Asami finds cold weather and sun an odd combination.

She knows the sun is something to cherish when it comes around though, so she spends her morning staring out the window of her bedroom with her chin resting in her hands. 

She's brewing coffee and looking for a book to read downstairs when she spots a red spine from the corner of her eye— one of few books that were kissed by the sun. Her hand lingers over it until she's lost all sense of time and place, and she shakes her head to return to reality, taking the book from the shelf. 

_ **Asami's journal: Sophomore year- Shorewood HS** _

It's a book she couldn't _not _take with her when she went to Florida, or came back to Seattle. Something just felt so deeply _wrong _in her chest when she would throw it in the recycle bin and pretend not to care, so it sat on her bookshelf collecting dust. 

With hesitant fingers and baited breath, she flips to a random page. 

_Entry #98: _

_December 20th_

_It snowed today for the first time in spirits knows how long. It's not like I've been counting, snow is rare in the great northwest. _

_Korra took me to South Elliot Bay and we chopped some bushes with pocket knives until we made a tiny beachhead with an amazing view of the skyline. Korra came up with an idea to put a fence on the shoreline after she fell in. She kept telling me she was fine and that she had 'Inuit genes', but by the end of the bus ride home she was latched onto my arm and shivering pretty hard. _

_If I wasn't fretting over her, I was staring, probably. Her hair was all wet and snow dotted and I couldn't help myself. _

_I had 'I have a crush on you' lodged in my throat the whole time, but I never said it. Here's to day whatever. _

_I'm writing this at 11:11 and wishing, praying, somehow that Korra isn't as straight as I think she is. I'm so scared to tell her how I feel because that would mean coming out to the hottest straight girl I've ever met. Spirits help me. _

Asami has to sit down at the pure, unfiltered nostalgia that punches a hole in her chest. Her fingers bookmark the page she's on and skip a few ahead for her, and she goes on reading through burning eyes.

_Entry #107_

_December 29th_

_Today was a bombshell. Holy shit. _

_Me and Korra had just gotten back from the gym and went to her house. We started sharing what gifts we got for christmas because we hadn't seen each other outside of school since the day she fell into the water in Elliot Bay. (I'm not really sure if we're at the point of friendship where we give each other christmas gifts. So I got her a scarf and she got me a big bag of blue hair pins, which I appreciated very much.) _

_She marveled at all the expensive gifts I got courtesy of my father, and I oo'ed and ahh'ed at her traditional Inuit stocking stuffers. _

_She seemed extra nervous/on edge when she told me she had one last gift she wanted to show me. I wasn't sure why until I saw a massive pride flag adorning her room's ceiling. _

_The way her voice cracked and her eyes got all unsure, ugh. I wanted to cry. _

_So I learned that Korra is Bi, and now I'm in shambles. There's no one I can talk to about how I feel without coming out as Bi myself. Well, besides my therapist, but that's once a month because my dad is convinced I'm not a mess._

_I really am a dumb, lovestruck teen aren't I? _

* * *

"Good session, Asami." Izumi grins, addressing her fighter as she's making her way out of the gym, gear bag slung over her shoulder. "I'll see you back here tomorrow at nine, _sharp._" 

"Of course," Asami grins back, "Thanks for the pad work. Are you _sure_ you don't need help tidying up? I'm happy to help." 

"You're not leaving any work to be done for _others_," Izumi scoffs, "you need _rest, _and cleaning mats does not count as recovery. You're sparring tomorrow so save your energy. Go get some sleep, 'hear me?" 

Asami sighs quickly through her nose, pushing the door open. "Okay. 'See you." 

"See you tomorrow, Asami!" Iroh shouts from a heavy bag he was hitting. Asami is too fatigued to notice Iroh's lingering gaze as she butts the door open with her shoulder and says goodbye back. 

Two weeks into training camp and Asami is already feeling a little worn down.

She follows her breath back to her car, and as she hops in her Audi she decides she'll take a long, hot shower when she gets home and hope for the best tomorrow morning. But first she had to check something. 

She sets off for Seacrest park just as her father calls her. 

"Hey, dad. What's up?" She asks, pinning her phone between her ear and her shoulder with her hands on the steering wheel. 

_"Hi, Asami. Iroh said you guys just finished up practice for the night, I just wanted to check in and see how it went. I'm sorry I couldn't be there." _

"Well, I'm tired. But it's the good tired," Asami lies, "Iroh and I worked on slips and striking to grappling transitions. Izumi put me through some padwork and sprints. 'Sparred a few rounds with the gym's regulars. Now I'm on my way home." 

_"Good. I'll be there tomorrow and we'll keep up the slips and grappling. That's priority number one this camp. Korra has power, and you know that as well as anyone." _

"O-Of course," Asami says, "'Love you, dad."

_"I love you too, dearest." _

Twenty minutes of driving later, Asami is parked outside the gate to the lookout and squinting through the overgrown bushes to see if Korra was there. She can't see anything, but once she got out of the car, she hears an unmistakable voice through the bushes, and her chest suddenly feels heavy.

Korra is singing to herself, like Asami did so often when she was feeling down. Her voice is sugar and honey rolling off the Inuit's tongue, but it's so heavy with emotions, little voice cracks dotted here and there, that Asami gets the familiar urge to comfort her, to hold her close, to tell her everything will be okay as long as they were together. 

_"I was scared of dentists, and the dark... I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations... All my friends are turning green... You're the magician's assistant in their dreams..." _

Only when the secret performance is over does Asami gather the courage to stop swooning and weave her way through the bushes towards her former lover, heart cracking. 

She hears Korra take in a sharp breath as she pushes the last branch out of her way. "What is it with people and sneaking up on me?" 

"Maybe you're just easy to find," Asami smirks. 

"Says you," Korra smiles back, "You're never here when I come check." 

The two girls share a brief hug and pull away awkwardly, clearing their throats just like the first time they found each other here since training started. 

"So... How's camp for you?" Korra asks. 

Asami leans against the wooden guardrail. "Tired, honestly. Training's been fine but I'm not getting enough sleep so every sparring session gets harder and harder." 

Korra gives her a look that sends nostalgia swirling through her gut. It was a look she gave her when she wasn't taking care of herself, the same look Korra would give her when she had bags under her eyes or admitted she hadn't eaten in a while when they were teens. "You need sleep, 'Sa— _A-Asami._ Especially if you wanna beat me in January." 

"I know, I know," Asami waves off her concern, _definitely not _flustering over the fact that Korra almost called her ''Sami' again. "I'm trying. What about you?" 

"Well, I told my family about hiding our past, and they got on board, although I can't say I feel good about it. Training is a lot more tiring when you know you have to fight your ex." 

Asami smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "You're telling me...!" 

She feels the wood under her cracking, and before she knows what's happening Asami is submerged in the frigid water and Korra is frantically pulling her out, shouting a mix of '_Oh, spirits,' _and _'Be careful!' _

Asami doesn't know what shocks her more— that fact that she just fell into the coldest water she's ever felt, or the fact that Korra's arms are around her in moments when she gets out, like instinct. 

"Where's your car? I'm taking you to your place." Korra says sternly, mercifully removing one of her hands from Asami's midsection. All poised blue eyes and frostbitten cheeks, the look on Korra's face makes Asami fluster to no end. 

Shivering, Asami tries to protest. "N-N-No! I can get myself home, Korra. What about _your_ car?" 

"My friend Su lives a few blocks from here, I was just visiting. I can take the bus or uber back no problem." 

_"K-Korra..." _Asami growls.

Try as she might, a shivering Asami fails to convince Korra to let up, and she ends up in the passenger seat of her own car, Korra driving.

"So where do you live? Do I go Southbound or Northbound?" Korra asks as she when she gets on the highway. Asami's been staring for a while at Korra, who was keeping her gaze fixed on the road ahead. 

"Uh.. North. Queen anne." 

"Of course you live in _Queen Anne_," Korra snickers, _"You're a rich girl, and you gone too far 'cause you know it don't matter anyway..." _She starts singing with a smile, and Asami instantly catches on. It's a song the Inuit would always sing in high school to make fun of Asami's wealthy status, and Asami would always join in to spite her girlfriend. 

_"You can rely on the old man's money, you can rely on the old man's money! —It's a bitch, girl, and you've gone too far 'cause you know it don't matter anyway..." _

With her car's heater and Korra's sugar-sweet voice working it's magic, Asami feels herself start to relax and forget about how cold she was, even as she sings through chattering teeth. The whole ride home is filled with revisiting favorite songs, and Asami swears she feels herself falling deeper and deeper all over again every time Korra's laugh blesses her ears or her smile graces her vision. 

There was just something that felt _right_ about being with her opponent— being with _Korra_, who she hasn't seen in a decade, a regretful memory now right infront of her and laughing, smiling, talking with her in the driver's seat of her own car— that she silently thanks whatever is up there for the chance to start over, even if it wasn't under ideal circumstances.

"I think it's pretty hilarious," Korra grins— _fuck, that grin— _"that you fell in the water and I had to pull you out. It sounds familiar."

"It does," Asami grins back, "I wonder why?" 

"At least you get a nice heater right in your face on the ride home." 

"Oh, that bus must've been cold, huh?" 

"I think the only reason I didn't get _hypothermia_ is because I was holding on to your arm like a koala." 

"You looked like a shy toddler. It was cute." 

"I am _not cute_," Korra points a finger, still holding back a laugh, "I'm a cage fighter." 

Asami simpers. "A _cute_ one," 

Korra suddenly fixes her gaze on the road again, and only as she notices the Inuit's reddening face does Asami realize the weight of what she said. 

"_Oh!_ U-Uhm, Sorry..." 

"Heh, Asami Mecha Sato, always flirting," Korra remarks, easing some of the sudden tension, but the damage is already done and Asami's hands are between her lap before she realizes it. 

It takes Korra a minute to find the complex Asami lives in, but eventually they get out of the elevator and to the front door of Asami's flat. The Noirette is struck by the realization that _Korra herself _was about to see Asami's new apartment, a slice of her life since those days— for the first time, and each turn of the key in the lock makes her heart beat faster at the prospect of her judgement. 

"W-wow. _This... _I can definitely tell Asami lives here," Korra marvels once she walks in and the motion lights turn on. 

"It's nice, yeah," Asami studies, "It's not anything crazy but it's nice." 

"Asami there's literally a spiral staircase next to your marble-countered kitchen," 

Asami laughs, "Wanna see the best part? _This," _She makes her way over to the living room window and pulls the large curtain to the side, revealing the nighttime Seattle skyline in all it's glory. There's an audible gasp from Korra as she's walking over to it.

"...Looks pretty crazy if you ask me," Korra breathes, and Asami mentally _melts_ at the Inuit's cyan eyes reflecting the skyline. 

Korra shakes her head abruptly. "Okay. Clothes. You need dry clothes, you're soaked to the bone. Where can I find them?" 

"Nuh-uh. I'm not letting you do even more for me. Make yourself comfortable, I'll go change and when I come back down I'll fix dinner." 

"_Asami_, you don't have to—" 

"—Yes, I do. You _literally_ drove me to my place without a ride back to Seacrest. It's the least I can do." 

Korra sighs. "...Okay. Just— keep it low on fat, I guess. I still have 'ta make weight." 

"You got it." 

As Asami's changing into dry clothes, she subconsciously puts more effort into the clothing she puts on, and thinks back to her and Korra's first date and the outfit she had planned to woo the Inuit. 

First date. The past. —The journal. 

_—Oh no, shit, did I leave it on the coffee table when I left?! Korra's down there! _

Half-dressed, heart pounding loud enough to hear her pulse in her ears, she books it down the stairs as fast as her legs can take her,

...Only to find an empty living room. 

"Korra!?" She shouts, praying she was just in the bathroom. No response. She tries again hopelessly, and still no one responds. The sudden silence of her apartment is deafening, as if she could _hear _the absence of the Inuit. It truly hits her right then how lonely she really was.

Her journal is open on the coffee table, flipped to entry one-hundred-and-seven, and there's a single, fresh drop of water next to the words, _'The way her voice cracked and her eyes got all unsure, ugh. I wanted to cry.' _

Asami slams the journal shut and makes a failing effort not to break down on her coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Angst is in the tags, you didn't expect this eventually?
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	13. (12) Don't follow me, you'll end up in my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terminology:  
"Taking the back" - An expression referring to getting on someone's back and trying to choke them with your forearm from behind  
Head and arm choke- Blocking someone's windpipe with the space between your shoulder and neck from on top of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone make fanaaaarrrt...
> 
> I'd say we're almost halfway through the story. Enjoy the chapter!

Nostalgia can be a good way to reflect, or a bad omen that drills a hole in your gut. 

Reliving one of her favorite memories— coming out to her crush —from Asami's perspective had been heartbreaking and confusing all at once. Asami fretted over her, worried about what the Inuit would think of this and that, cared for her, wanted to be around her at all times. She had called her _the hottest straight girl she had ever met. _

Now all of it was gone— via Asami's request. It had never made sense, especially now. How could feelings just... change? Was it something she said or did before her accident? Was that the straw that broke the camel's back? 

Asami's journal was something the Noirette kept so close to her that even Korra had never even seen inside of it. She felt horribly guilty for letting her curiosity get the better of her. What would Asami think of her reading one bookmarked page of an old journal and running like a coward? They were supposed to have dinner together in Asami's flat. Things were going well enough, they were talking without an icy wall between them, singing like they were teens again. This was a chance to unofficially start over and she blew it like she did everything else. 

_ Running away from the things that make you happy, _ Korra thinks, holding back tears, _ sounds like a Korra thing to do. _

"Oh, _ spirits, _Su I love you," Korra sighs, plopping down in the passenger seat next to the older woman. "I owe you one." 

"You owe me more than that, Korra." Su smiles back. "Really, though. That was nice of you to drive Asami home like that." 

"And it's even _nicer_ of you to drive all the way to _ Queen Anne _to grab me. ...I'm sorry for making you do this." 

"Don't apologize," Su warns, "I'm not gonna let you take the bus back at this hour." 

"You sound like my mom. I'm twenty-six, I could've just used Uber." 

"-And I could've stayed home and done nothing, but instead you've given me an opportunity to take a nice drive through the city," Su smiles. "please, don't mention it."

Korra shuts the door with a thud and breathes out a heavy sigh. Her eyes still feel dry and her head pounding from trying not to break down while Su was on her way, and she knows her cheeks are flushed, but Su isn't saying a word as she pulls out of the parking space and onto the road. 

"...I'm surprised it didn't rain today," Korra muses after a long silence.

A few beats later, Su gives the Inuit a puzzled look that melts into a tight grin. "Korra, do you know what it means to wear your heart on your sleeve?" 

"Yeah, of course I do?" 

"-Because you never talk about the weather unless there's something on your mind," She frowns, "you ran off with your highschool sweetheart out of _ nowhere _ at nine at night, and the first thing you bring up to me is the fact 'there's no water falling from the sky? Come on, Korra. I know you better than that." 

Korra puts her gaze in her lap because she knows the face Su is giving her right now without even looking. 

Su huffs, "_Well, _sleeping with your opponent is an interesting way to get ready for a fight, but who am I to judge?" 

_ "—Su!" _ Korra finds the nearest object— a gum wrapper, and tosses it at the older woman. "Where would you get that?! No, we did _ not _have sex!" 

"But something _ did _happen that got you pretty rattled, judging by how puffy your eyes are." Su says, deflecting the wrapper. They're getting on the highway now, the muffled sound of cars speeding on asphalt the only sound between the two. The skyline lights up Korra's red face as she sighs into her palms. 

"Fine. I-I saw her old journal. And I ran out right after. I was just... confused." She feels a tear race down her cheek and swipes at it quickly. 

"What makes you confused, 'hun?"

_ Don't do this, _ Korra shouts at herself, _ You're too vulnerable. Why in spirits name would you tell Su the whole story?! Get a grip, Waters! _

"I don't 'wan—" Korra chokes up, "'wanna talk about it." 

"You sound like you need to though," Su uses a hand to place on Korra's shoulder. "Have you ever spoke about this to _ anyone? _" 

"N-No. My parents and my phyzy-therapists just know because they were there." 

"So this was an _ event _ that happened a while ago?" 

"'Nine plus years good enough for you?" 

"_Wha_... You've been bottling this up for almost a _ decade _Korra," Now Su's voice is breaking a little, her eyes getting even softer, and Korra wants nothing more than to hop out of the window into oncoming traffic. "Just... tell me what happened back there and give me a run-down of why it makes you confused. I can tell it's getting to you." 

Korra pleads, "I _ don't _ 'wanna talk about this Su..." 

"I know I'm being pushy, and you can be angry with me all you want when you feel better. I'm not asking you to go into any more detail than that. I'm only worried." 

After nearly two minutes of stubbornly fixing her gaze on the passing skyline, Korra gives in to Su's expectant green eyes with a sigh. 

"I... uhm, I snooped around while she was getting changed and saw her journal just sitting there and I couldn't stop myself. I read a page about when I first came out to her and I just couldn't— couldn't handle it." 

"...And why are you so confused now?" 

Korra feels something snap inside, and suddenly there's tears cascading down her cheeks faster than she can wipe them away. 

_ "Because she abandoned me, that's why!" _ She shouts at the windshield, _ "_She abandoned me when I needed her the most and now she's acting like nothing ever _ fucking _ happened! The doctors said I was supposed to be _ paralyzed from the waist down _ and she just— _ she just left! Snap! Like that! _ Here's a letter! I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore because you can't _ fucking walk, _ and now that I can of _ course _ she wants something to do with me again! _ And now I have to fight her, goddamnit!" _

Korra hugs her knees close to her chest and cries softly into her jeans, and she feels Su's hand on her shoulder rubbing comforting circles. When she looks up again, they're pulled over on the side of the road and off the highway. 

"...You're so strong-willed, Korra, you know that?" Su exhales, "You've always known _ exactly _ what you want and _ why _ since I met you. I guess I'm worried because that doesn't seem so clear when it comes to this." 

Korra stays silent, but her tears have turned to sniffles, and she finds herself gripping Su's hand on her shoulder.

The older woman grins, though it doesn't reach her eyes. "You seem lost. And lost Korra doesn't smile as much as she deserves to." 

The Inuit lets out a shaky breath. "I... I just don't know how to act around her. I'd be in denial to say I don't still love her— _ Spirits, that's weird to admit out loud," _Korra chuckles wetly. 

"That takes some guts, 'hun. Admitting it to others is admitting it to yourself." 

"I dunno, I— I feel like I should be mad at her and curse her out whenever I see'er, but I... can't. We just end up tip-toeing around it." 

"Well, I think my advice is clear," Suyin smiles. 

"Su I can't just mention it out of thin air," 

"-But you _ can _ build up to it. If Asami's acting as nice as you're saying she is, I'm sure she's been dying to apologize to you. She's probably looking for the right moment as well." 

Korra frowns, "The problem is that there _ is _ no _ right moment. _We're a few weeks away from punching each other in the face in front of thousands of people in our own hometown. There's other things to think about." 

"Like Kya and Katara always say to you," Su grins, tightening her grip on Korra's shoulder, "In order to perform to your highest potential, you must have a healthy body _ and _ mind. The mind part won't happen if you're still held up on the past. You've been making yourself believe you're not good enough for _ so long. _Go get the closure you deserve, 'hun. Okay?" 

"O-Okay... I'll do my best. Sorry for making you get your feet wet in my mess." 

_ "Ahp—! _Don't talk about Korra like that." 

* * *

Asami launches a right, then a left at the pads adorning Iroh's arms, following up with a body kick to each side via his instruction. Lately, the taller grappling coach has been asking Asami if she wanted some padwork before she went home, and although she was usually tired at the end of a session, Iroh's odd, uncharacteristic enthusiasm and charm lured her in. Plus— she needed her striking to be sharper than normal come fight day. 

"'Kay, nice. Three more and you can go change." Iroh smiles.

Asami bites down on her mouthpiece and throws the combination three more times, plopping down on the mat with a huff after she's done. _"Whew," _

Iroh grins, sitting down next to her. "Tired?" 

"Nope, I feel great. I could fight tomorrow. I'm just getting antsy to fight is all." The Noirette puts on a wide grin.

"Well, your dad always says 'waitings the hardest part." 

"He's right. I think he only tells me that so I can focus on the process instead of the end result, though." 

Iroh chuckles, standing up and putting his hands on his waist, "Sometimes I really think you're smarter than your father," 

_"Hah," _Asami snorts, "I wish." 

"Well, I should probably get changed. It's getting late. ...I'll see you tomorrow, Asami." 

_Uh oh. _

"Y-Yeah! 'See you. Thanks so much for the padwork." 

Iroh winks and promptly walks off, "Any time." 

As Asami is changing back into her clothes, she tries to work out what just happened. 

She's had plenty of experience with men, especially in Florida. She was adept in spotting nuances in them, could tell when a man was eyeing her down without even looking. She knew she had looks, and if she needed it, charm.

_Iroh is into me, huh? _Asami pulls at her hair, _Fuck._

When she thinks back on it, it _was_ pretty obvious. Stolen glances and little smiles during practice, asking if she wants extra padwork— Asami's pretty sure she was only too tired to realize it until now. Whether it's real feelings Iroh has for her or simple infatuation, it's at least endearing. Part of her wants to jump at the chance to be with someone again, to be held by someone that cares about her, to put her attention on _something_ else other than Korra. 

_Speak of vaatu... _Asami thinks, pulling out her phone. She unlocks it and scrolls through email notifications, her dad's texts, and junk mail— no word from Korra. Not since she disappeared from her apartment two days ago. Asami sighs frustratedly and swings her gear bag over her shoulder. 

_"Bye, Dad! Bye Izumi! Bye Iroh!" _She shouts behind her as she's on her way out into the heavy rain, _"I'll see you tomorrow!" _

She checks Seacrest park almost robotically, and of course, Korra isn't there. She gets the urge to text Korra and ask where in Seattle she lives, but ends up simply pulling away and back onto Harbor Ave with another frustrated sigh. 

_Spirits, _Asami just wants to talk to her again. 

Training has only gotten more tedious, which worries Asami because usually her dad and Iroh and Izumi were good people to be around, positive attitudes that bled into hers and made the build-up to a fight more enjoyable. She feels selfish because they aren't doing anything wrong. Asami's just off her game, and she's praying to Raava that they hadn't noticed. 

She gets home and fixes dinner for herself, watching the news with a glass of red wine and a book in hand. Next thing she knows— it's nearly midnight, and she can't get Korra out of her head. This is something that's slowly becoming a regular occurrence. There's a tug of arousal in her gut, and she does her best to ignore it and pay attention to the news. 

_Knock, knock, knock_

The soft knock on the door startles Asami, making her set her glass on the coffee table so it wouldn't spill. As she's walking over to the door, her heart starts to beat faster and faster, suddenly realizing who's knocking without even opening it. 

Korra is standing in her doorway, looking more unsure of herself than ever, and yet still managing to bring color to Asami's cheeks.

"_Hi... _Asami... I uhm, I'm sorry for bothering you I just— w-wanted to apologize in person for running out on you the other day... I didn't really realize what I was doing and I shouldn't have snooped in your journal like that." 

There's a lot of emotions whirring in her chest, but Asami chooses to crack a smile and tilt her head. "Korra— you're doing this at twelve at night _why...?_" 

"I 'dunno. I just can't stop feeling guilty about it." 

"Well, I... I-It's okay," Asami starts slowly, her hands linked behind her back, "I get why you left. I guess it's hard to look at memories like that and not get a little worked up." 

It's at this point Asami notices Korra's flushed cheeks and soaked rain jacket, and she's ordering Korra inside for some tea before she has time to think about the fact that she desperately needed sleep.

She fixes two mugs of peppermint tea in silence, eyeing Korra studying the skyline from the corner of her vision. The Inuit looks _angelic_ taking off her rain jacket, and at the reveal of her messy, short chestnut hair, full chest, and a black oversized t-shirt, Asami flushes and looks away. 

She sets the mugs down on the kitchen island and pulls out a stool for herself. Korra hangs her jacket up on a rack and sits down across from Asami.

"So uhm... what page did you read? The other night, I mean." Asami asks, playing with her hair.

"Y-You're really not mad at me?" 

"Of course not, no! That journal _is_ really special to me. But I can't say I wouldn't've done the same, knowing how many questions _I_ have." 

Korra smiles a little. "Well, I saw the part about when I came out to you after Christmas. For the record, yeah, you were a pretty lovestruck teen. Not dumb though."

"_Well_, look who's talking," Asami smiles back. 

"If only I had known you were into me after I came out," Korra chuckles, "I guess I was crushing too hard to notice." 

Asami rests her chin in her palms with a chuckle. "I also hadn't come out then." _Still haven't._ "I don't remember you gunning for straight girls very often,"

"I was definitely gunning for you, straight or not. Do you know how glad I was when you came out to me?" 

"Oh c'mon, I never even said a word when I did." 

"Yeah, I took the gamble of a _lifetime_ and kissed you like an idiot! You kissing back was essentially you coming out." 

It felt nice— Asami thinks, to finally address the past with a smile, acknowledge the feelings they had for each other back then without hesitation. 

The Noirette laughs, "Oh _spirits, _do you remember when I kissed you on the cheek during a wrestling practice and you got back at me by pinning me in less than a few seconds?" 

"-I think that happened multiple times," Korra grins, "On both ends." 

"How coach didn't catch us is _totally_ beyond me," 

"He was too busy complimenting me on pinning you." 

"Nuh-uh," Asami glares, though her lip is begging to curve upwards, "I think _I_ was the one doing most of the pinning. _And_ submitting in Jiu-Jitsu." 

"Now that sounds like a challenge, _Sato,_" 

"Maybe it is, _Waters,_" 

And suddenly Korra is dragging Asami off her stool and taking her back, and Asami can't help but let out a laugh of pure joy as she attempts to reverse position. 

Asami succeeds in reversing and starts to work for an armbar, teasing Korra about being stuck in the position with a laugh. Korra works her way out of the submission and grins mischievously, going for a surprise Kimura which Asami almost taps to, but she finds her way out of it and ends up in Korra's guard, working for a head and arm. 

For a few minutes, Asami forgets about everything prior —the past, the fight, the secrets— simply basking in this moment, and it feels _so good _to be allowed to be present and happy and _honest_, grappling with her former lover like they were still teenagers adamant on proving their skills. Even though they were technically trying to harm each other, Korra's skin feels soft on hers and everything smells like vanilla, sharpies, and a hint of whiskey, tying Asami's gut into knots with arousal.

Much to the Noirette's dismay, Korra slips out of the head and arm choke and gets on top of her, pretending to land punches, laughter bubbling on her lips uncontrollably. Eventually Asami taps and begs for her highness' mercy. 

Korra collapses on top of Asami, panting and giggling all at once along with the Noirette. 

_"I've missed you alot, 'Sami," _Korra sighs into her neck, looping her arms around Asami's shoulders and holding her tight. Asami feels each word vibrate through her frame, and she realizes how badly she wanted— _needed _to hear that from Korra. 

_"Spirits, _me too, Korra. I've missed you so much. _So much. _...Don't stop calling me 'Sami." 

Korra postures up, resting her palms on the Noirette's midriff, and if Asami wasn't hyper aware of the position they're in before, she is now.

It's been a long time—nine years, to be specific—since Asami has gotten to look at the Inuit _this_ closely. Korra is straddling her tightly, her cyan eyes reflecting the skyline, slowly darkening with lust and emotion as a tear slips down her cheek. Her lips are parted and her hair falling over an eye rebelliously. Asami can't help but run a hand through the chestnut locks, wanting to shout from the rooftops how attractive her ex was with short hair, her tan, freckled skin showing in all its glory. 

There's a bit of hesitation from Korra as she lowers her face closer to Asami's, her eyes asking, _begging_ for permission. It doesn't take long for Asami to hoarsely say yes.

The Inuit's lips come crashing down onto Asami's, and she goes blank with lust at the familiar, yet _so new_ feeling of Korra's lips on her's. They still remember all the nuances of each other's bodies, and Korra eventually starts exploring Asami's neck with her lips as the Noirette claws at her back.

Asami arches into Korra subconsciously, earning a groan from the Inuit as her lips wander to Asami's collarbone. Korra is tearing gasps out of Asami's throat at will now, and the knot in her gut is starting to physically _hurt_ it's so tight. 

_"My room. N-now," _Asami grits out, and Korra promptly picks her up and shakily asks which way to go, still nipping at Asami's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a whole chapter of angst/fluff/softcore smut, whoops.
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	14. (13) A little problematic / Yours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Baby, can you be a little bit stronger?  
Baby, cause I need a little longer  
You're an earthly comfort  
Yet so divine, yet so divine  
I never see you, anymore_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology:  
Combo trades- A warm up where your partner puts their gloves in front of their face and you softly hit said gloves with a punch combo of your choice, then visa versa  
"Find/cut an angle"- To use footwork to circle your opponent in any/changing directions and find an opening in their guard to punch (Traditionally a boxing term but is used in MMA)  
Canvas- A term used for the ground of the octagon/cage/ring in combat sports; In MMA particularly, a padded mat  
Ivan MMA- A semi-prestigious MMA gym in Capitol Hill; Korra's current gym in the story  
"The Commission"- A term used for the Athletic Safety Organization that oversees MMA in the United States  
Snapmap- A feature of Snapchat where you can see your friends most recent location if they turn on the feature  
Non-Committing strikes- A strike (Punch, kick, elbow, etc.) thrown with reduced power but with the same accuracy so as to react quicker if your opponent throws a counter; also called a 70% strike  

> 
> ((WARNING: Graphic injuries, implied drug abuse, implied domestic violence))
> 
> Probably my most cohesive, longest chapter yet. I really hope you enjoy, seriously couldn't wait to post this chapter but I hit a block near the end. I got through it though, and here it is! 
> 
> Song used for the aesthetic lyrics in the summary: You suck charlie- Joji

_ _

_"__Korra," Asami's olive eyes are a blur between demanding and concerned, spinning Korra to face her with a curt grab of her shoulder. "You need to _promise _me not to go out on your shield if something happens." _

_"Yeah, I got it." Korra nods, but her girlfriend's words are more background noise than anything, and she's bouncing side to side before she knows it. _

_"—No, no— Korra, _listen_. Zaheer's boulders heavier than you. If you can't escape a submission or you get hit and end up on noodle legs, you need to tap _right then and there, _or I'm stopping the fight myself."_

_It had been two tense weeks since a new member of MKG had arrived named Zaheer. He was big, skilled, and intimidating, and he only really had respect for the coaches around him, never his new teammates. Korra had been doing warm-up combo trades with him when he swung a right hook around her gloves 'on accident,' sending her to her butt on the mat. Being early in the morning and without coffee, Korra had tried to strike back with a growl but Asami's arms were around the Inuit's waist in mere moments, and Korra was left to bark at Zaheer while Asami dragged her into the locker room. _

_"Of course, 'Sami." Korra says quickly, only giving her girlfriend a light shoulder punch and a grin to try and ease her concern before she enters the cage. She feels bad for making Asami so worried, but she hopes her girlfriend will be all smiles after the knockout she's about to score. _

Use your kicks, find angles, get inside, land the light switch, _Korra thinks, strapping her head guard on and fixing her focused blue eyes on Zaheer. _let's go, waters. 

_There are no coaches around. The second floor of the gym is closed, but Asami has a spare key from Izumi, of which Korra had convinced her to let this illegal sparring session with Zaheer happen so the tension during practice would diffuse. _

_The silence as she's staring into Zaheer's grey, challenging eyes makes Korra's body go numb with adrenaline. Asami shuts the cage door with a frown and starts the round timer. Korra doesn't even hear her say go. She simply sees Zaheer move forward and springs into action. _

_Zaheer is a little like Korra in the sense that he puts everything into every shot he throws, only the tall senior has a deadly efficiency that throws Korra off guard instantly. She gets cracked with a clean right straight to her nose that makes it hard to breathe through it just as she's finding an angle she can enter into. Suddenly she's playing timed chess with an efficient power puncher and backing up uncharacteristically. _

_Her wrestler's instincts make her dive for a take down that she thought she had good timing on, but she moves her head straight into a vicious knee that sends her stumbling backwards and grabbing desperately at the gloves flying at her face and body. Through the firestorm she manages to grab Zaheer's arm and put her body weight on it, forcing the senior to the ground with her, but Zaheer easily gets on top of Korra and mounts her. A punch lands. And another. And another. Suddenly there's two arms locking across her back, and she's in the air before she knows what's happening. _

_She wakes up sprawled across the canvas in a bruised heap, to Asami cradling her face and crying. She was told Zaheer had slammed her on her head_ hard, _and kept__ punching after she had gone out cold. That Asami had shoved Zaheer off at full sprint and come to Korra's side. That Zaheer went back into the locker room like a coward and hasn't been seen since. _

_"Oh,_ spirits... _Can you stand?" Asami asks. _

_Korra nods slowly to avoid her head starting to pound. "Yeah, I think. I also think I have a concussion,"_

_"Well, no shit!" Asami scoffs, "After that beating I should get you to a hospital, Korra. There's a reason I told you not to do this!" _

_"...I know, I know," Korra groans, taking Asami's hand and trying to pull herself up from the mat. _

_That's when she realizes she can't feel or move her legs. _

_She falls at Asami's feet like a noodle, and at the combination of the concussion making her head spin and the sudden realization that her legs didn't_ _work_, _she feels herself start to black out again as Asami desperately dials nine-one-one. _

* * *

_...!_

Korra awakes with a start. She wants to scream and cry and be angry with the world, like always after a nightmare. It takes a few solid minutes of deep breaths and internal monologue to calm herself down, and once she does, she can feel longer, messy hair spilling over her face that smells like expensive shampoo. Soft skin presses into her front, and she's holding whoever is in front of her tight. Though it's still dark outside, she can sort of see the room around her, and it's not her own. For a moment, she curses herself out in her head for getting shitfaced and pulling another one-night-stand. 

—Then last night hits her like a truck.

...Asami was amazing. _Oh, so _amazing. Her throat feels a little sore from shouting so much. Her lips are still swollen and taste of peppermint chapstick. The blanket and sheets were disheveled underneath them, and Korra flushes at the realization that she was spooning the Noirette tightly like she would in high school.

She starts to let go, but her ex-girlfriend's tranquil presence is the only thing keeping her from running in shame. So Korra holds on a little tighter with a furrowed brow. Asami turns over in her sleep and nestles her head into Korra's chest, hugging her close, and the Inuit can't help but feel like she wouldn't be anywhere else right now, despite how uncertain the situation at hand was. _Some things never change. _

Despite the lack of sleep, she felt well rested with Asami in her arms. Maybe the nightmare had woken her up suddenly, but usually she went back to sleep afterwards. She felt like she slept like a baby. So she watches the sun peek through rain clouds and rise over Asami's peaceful face, painting the dark grey sky with pink and purple splashes. She memorizes every new curve, dimple, freckle, eyelash, and strand of hair Asami has to offer as she waits for the Noirette to wake up. 

After a deserved while —assuming she still struggled with insomnia like in high school_— _Asami's sparkling green eyes flutter open, and as they drift up to Korra's face, they go through stages of surprise, confusion, and finally embarrassment, accented by the tint in her cheeks. Korra's heart can't help but skip a beat. 

The Noirette smiles despite the color in her face, huffing out a chuckle of disbelief as she buries her head in Korra's chest once more. _"Well..." _She starts softly, "...This's a bit corny, huh?" 

_"Pshyeah," _Korra offers a chuckle of her own, wanting to elaborate, but she ends up pursing her lips and sighing out, "I really missed waking up with you." 

"Ugh. Sam'ere," Asami sighs. Her voice is hoarse and laced with sleep, and Korra only feels more wistful at the familiar sound. "I wanna go back to sleep." 

"'You getting enough of it?" 

"Ye- _...N-No_. Pretty much never." 

"Well you slept for a long time last night," Korra offers, "That's something?" 

"That's buhcause' you fucked me senseless," Asami says, scooting her head up so she can look at Korra, "...after that I could sleep for a year." 

"And vice versa. Don't count yourself out." 

"'Never. I know where my strengths lie." 

It takes a while for both of them to let go of each other and get out of Asami's bed, basking in the nostalgia of waking up on a rainy morning under each other's gazes. After another half an hour under the covers, Asami finally goes to take a shower, and Korra gets the idea to make Asami breakfast as she's watching the rain fall outside and listening to the sound of running water. Asami's kitchen has everything under the sun and more, so Korra makes sure to cook the best pancakes and bacon she's ever made, because Asami deserves it.

"Something smells _spectacular_," Asami points out, walking down her spiral staircase in a simple maroon American Top Team sweater and grey sweatpants. Her green eyes are speckled with the reflection of the rain outside, and her hair is let down completely. The scene in front of her would remind Korra of a princess movie if it weren't for the Cagefighting sweater she had on.

"Of all the words you could choose to describe food..." Korra smiles, pretending she wasn't swooning at Asami's suddenly sultry look, "You've always been such a bookworm." 

"Oh, you know that won't change," The Noirette murmurs, looping her arms around Korra's midsection from behind her, "also, have I told you how good your haircut looks yet?" 

"W-well, calling it a new haircut is laughable, I've had this for years now." 

She feels Asami tense for a moment, then relax, and a wave of guilt washes over Korra. She still hadn't told her the story behind why she cut her hair. Not that she'd ever want to— there wasn't a soul on earth who knew.

Asami lets go with a huff, and Korra instantly misses the contact, feeling the ghosts of her arms on her midriff.

"I'll make your plate, you make mine," Asami says, not leaving any room for Korra to oppose as she takes out another pan from her cupboards. 

The two make breakfast side by side, like old times. Even though she wanted this to be a surprise, Korra's heart is swelling with nostalgia the whole time as they fall into a comfortable rhythm, listening to the rain outside.

It's awkward sometimes— sleeping together but not setting any boundaries will do that to a pair of exes who still love each other. They would be intimate one moment, avoiding the next, and Korra only wishes she had the guts to ask what was going on. 

It's when they're eating breakfast and sipping on steaming mugs of coffee that Korra's phone rings on the countertop and startles them both. When she sees it's from Kuvira, her heart stops. 

"Oh, _fuck," _Korra groans, "Kuvira's gonna kill me, damnit!" 

"Kuvira?" Asami tilts her head, "Who's that?" 

Korra puts the phone to her ear, _"My manager-slash-head coach." _

"Oh. _Oh, __shit! _my dad's probably wondering where I am too!" Asami rapidly pulls her phone out of her pocket.

Korra imagines being a fly on the wall; watching her and Asami profusely apologize for being late to their respective trainers, and tries not to laugh at how ridiculous this all is. Thankfully for the Inuit, Kuvira woke up on the right side of the bed, and isn't profusely bothered by Korra being late. But she does have expectations, so she promises Korra she's doing extra sprints in return for her slip up. Korra is just glad she never asked why the slip-up happened. 

Asami wasn't so lucky. According to her, Hiroshi wasn't happy, and neither was Izumi or Iroh. It was a problem with her coaches because apparently Asami hadn't been late for practice since _high school_, which Korra found impressive. 

"You drove here last night, right?" Asami asks as they both leave through the front door of Asami's flat, "I'll drive you to practice if you need me to," 

"_Spirits, _Asami. No, It's okay, I drove. I wouldn't let you drive me to practice anyways, that's too much to ask of you. Plus, we have to lay low in public if we're together."

Asami huffs, "You're right. I kinda' just wanted to spend more time with you. B-But that's just me being selfish!" 

Korra's steps get a little shorter as her breath hitches, and she tries to force down the heat rising in her cheeks to no avail. "_Heh, _well uh, you can if you want...? It's Friday so I don't have practice tomorrow, the one day I don't. I'll make dinner for you tonight at my place!" 

_"Thatsoundsgreat!" _Asami blurts, "-I mean, yeah. I-I'd like that. If you text me your address I can be there at eight?" 

"_Uh—_ nine," Korra corrects, "I usually get home around eight." 

"Awesome. I'll see you then," Asami opens the elevator and lets Korra go first. 

It's not long before Korra is saying her goodbyes in passionate kisses, pinning Asami against the elevator wall as it descends towards the parking garage. When it gets down to the first floor and Korra pulls away to leave, the wanting look in Asami's eyes sends her heart into overdrive, and she flashes an awkward grin at Asami through the closing doors. She knew if she spent any longer in there she would go back for more and miss a practice she was already late for. 

* * *

Korra gets to practice around ten, nearly an hour late. She really wasn't looking forward to sprints with Kuvira after the mostly calm, nostalgic morning she had. She makes for the locker room quickly so as not to waste any more of Tenzin's time, as she had a Jiu-Jitsu session with him and sprints afterward, followed by three rounds of sparring, then grappling and pad work in the evening. She figured she should just go blank and get it all over with so she could look forward to her dinner with Asami tonight. 

But as she's shuffling into the locker room and Opal is jogging up to her from the heavy bags, shouting voices make their way into Korra's ears from the grappling mat.

When she stalks over, Lin and Kuvira are throwing bare fists at each other.

A sudden surge of adrenaline hitting her, Korra springs into action immediately, getting a body lock on Lin and holding her back, instructing Opal to do the same to Kuvira.

"—What in _Raava's name_ is going on?!" Korra shouts, tightening her grip on Lin's abdomen. 

"The last thing Korra needs is her own coaches at each other's throats!" Opal says as she gets a hold of Kuvira. "What happened?" 

"What _happened_ is that Korra's _coach_ here finally decided to open her mouth about her mother and of course the wrong thing came out," Lin barks, "You're _delusional_, Kuvira! You left us when we needed you the most!" 

"Needed me?" Kuvira scoffs back, "Maybe _Su_ thought she did 'cuz I was her little _pet! _I was her _star-child_ when I started fighting and of course once I lose one fight she wants nothing to do with me!" 

"How _dare_ you!" Lin tries to lurch forward in Korra's arms to no avail, "You have _no idea_ how much my sister sacrificed to keep you around! You're an ungrateful, stuck-up, delusional child!" 

"And _y__ou're _a bystander of some pretty obvious child neglect, _Lin Beifong," _

Korra is struck by the sad sight of Kuvira showing her fangs at Lin while Opal holds her back desperately, sister holding back sister from attacking their aunt. There's a deep-rooted feeling in her chest that this was so _wrong, _and she couldn't imagine how Opal was feeling right now. 

"Alright, Lin, I'm taking you back to the lockers so you can calm down and stop trying to harm your niece," Korra says, starting to pull Lin the other way, "Opal can you try and calm Kuv' down in here please?" 

"Got it-" Opal nods, struggling not to let Kuvira pry her arm free.

It takes a good effort from Korra— seeing as Lin was supposed to be the one teaching _her _grappling skills —to wrestle an angry Lin Beifong into the locker room, but eventually Lin plops down on a bench on her own terms with a frustrated huff through her nose. 

"You're supposed to be training right now, not fixing my family's mess."

"Well, it's hard to train without a level-headed grappling coach," Korra smirks a little, "which you definitely _aren't_ right now." 

"...Sorry, I guess. I know you need my help. But what I said back there was true," The older grappler sneers, "she had _no_ right to disrespect my sister like that." 

Korra tilts her head, resting a hand on Lin's shoulder. "Well, how did she disrespect her?" 

"I got a moment alone with her and asked her respectfully about why she left. I'd been wanting to for awhile, I wanted to try and finally get her to talk to Su," She says, pinching the bridge of her nose, "She's been miserable over the whole situation since Kuvira left. Then she had the nerve to ignore me. When I pestered her enough to talk she told me I should realize how neglectful Su was. With an attitude, too. The _nerve_." 

"W-well, It's hard for me to help not knowing why all this is happening." 

"You mean you don't know what happened between Su and Kuvira?" 

Korra lowers her head. "I've never known why she left Su. It's Kuv's closest secret, she says she's the only one who even knows her motives." 

"...She never told you, huh?" Lin murmurs, "I think you deserve to know the story by now if you're already in the middle of this mess. It's not pretty. Don't say I didn't warn you." 

Korra nods, despite the guilt settling in her gut. 

"Kuvira got KO'ed within an inch of her life. _Literally._" 

Korra gasps. "How bad?" 

"I was there. 'Hardest fight of my life to watch. It was an amateur bout at highlands casino, I think. She cut an angle right on to a girl's right hand and broke three different spots in her jaw. Turns out the girl she was fighting tested positive for steroids." 

"Oh, _spirits, _that _is_ bad..." 

"My sister was still a red cross nurse back then, and she determined for herself that Kuvira had some serious brain damage. When she told the commission Kuvira shouldn't fight anymore and Kuv' got her license revoked, she reacted... _violently._ None of us ever saw her again until you two dated three years ago. I guess we have you to thank for that." 

"_That's _why she was so nervous to see you and Opal back then," Korra realizes, resting her face in her palms, "Oh, no. I can't imagine what that must've been like for her. And she never bothered to tell me any of this?!" 

Korra gets up from the bench she was on to peek around the corner at Opal and Kuvira. "-So she ran away and blamed Su because she wanted to keep fighting that bad?" Opal was hugging her and telling her something that was making the orphan grimace.

"Precisely. I think she's a selfish coward." 

"Well hey, let's not talk about Kuv' like that," Korra turns around to face Lin, "I know you're angry at her but there's no need for insults. I sorta' am too. But Opal was 'kinda right when she said the last thing I need is my coaches getting mad at each other during a fight camp." 

Lin crosses her arms, "Fine. Don't think for a _second_ I'm over this," 

"Of course, it's... a lot." 

Opal knocks on the passageway between the gym and the locker room, a solemn look in her eyes. "Hey guys. Uh, Kuvira's going home. She needs to get in here to change." 

"What about Korra's sprints and padwork?" Lin gets up from the bench. 

"'Guess you got lucky," Opal turns to Korra with a small smirk. 

The Inuit sighs, "Alright. Lin, let's go." 

Korra leads Lin past Kuvira quickly, holding her grappling coach by the arm. When Lin gets situated with Tenzin and starts on some light grappling, Korra asks Opal if she has a minute outside, to which the tan Beifong happily obliges despite the cold air and rain of the morning and the fact that she was in workout clothes. 

The area outside Korra's gym is a calm place in downtown compared to the rest of it. Smaller oak trees lined the space between the sidewalks and the road, making the light rain more audible as they walk outside.

"-Lin told me why Kuvira left." Korra says once they're seated next to each other, leaning against the wall outside. 

Opal pulls out a cigarette and lights it, taking a drag. "_Spirits,_ I needed one of these," 

Korra smirks, "I didn't know you smoke," 

"Only when stuff like this happens with my family." 

"I... didn't know this happened a lot," 

"Oh no, it doesn't anymore. But when it does, it hits pretty hard." 

_Anymore?_

"I'll bet. After what Lin told me, I can't imagine what it would be like to hold your sister back from fighting your aunt. I think you handled that more maturely than most people would, Opal." 

"-I dunno..." Opal sighs out smoke, "I've just tried to keep them all from fighting each other since Kuvira came back." 

Korra takes a moment to ponder, pulling her knees close and resting her chin on them. 

When they had starting dating, Korra had just come back to Seattle. Initially, Korra had no idea Kuvira was coming back to something too. She remembers the look in Kuvira's eyes when Korra had said she wanted to train at Ivan MMA, and it took _weeks _of convincing to finally show up. Kuvira had only told her that she had fallen out with her family a while ago, to which Korra argued that then would be the perfect time to reconnect. She had taken major strides in restoring her relationship with Opal, and it seemed like she was at least trying with Lin. But with the info she has now, Korra realizes how vital it was that Su and Kuvira worked things out. It was great that she talked to her family again, but as long as she didn't talk to her mother about what happened, their family was still in jeopardy and tensions were still high. 

She really needed to talk to Kuvira after evening practice. If just for half an hour, she had to tell Kuvira what she knew and ask why she kept it from her for so long. 

_But that would also cut into dinner with Asami... Damnit. I'll have to tell her I'll be slightly late. And I won't have time to straighten up. Maybe I could leave practice a little early if Kuvira's already home? No, that's dumb, Waters, you're already late. Shit, what should I do? _

"Uh- By the way, Korra?" Opal starts softly fom beside her, ashing her now half cigarette on the concrete.

"Hn?" 

"Can I be honest about something?" 

"Opal, I'm always here." 

"It's... more about you," Opal grins, but it doesn't reach her eyes, "I'm worried." 

Korra averts her eyes and holds her knees a little tighter. 

"Wha- What were you doing in_ Queen Anne _last night? I saw your Snapmap, you left it on. You've been late for practices before but never during a camp. Not once!" The tan Beifong says, "Y'know, I hate to make this conversation so sour, but... I'm worried you're becoming more like old Korra. The Korra that, well... _used._"

And it really hits Korra deep in her chest that her friend of three years, one of three people on earth who knew about Korra's post-recovery phase from her paralysis, was worried about it happening all over again, even though she wasn't there for it. 

"You think I'm doing _drugs _again?" Korra scoffs.

"I-I can't rule it out for why you've been acting so weird. You know that." 

"...I didn't know anyone could tell I was acting weird at all." 

"Korra," Opal shoves the Inuit's shoulder, "You've always worn your heart on your sleeve." 

Korra takes a moment to collect herself before going on. 

"I can tell you with total certainty, hand over my heart, that I'm not using again. Not unless you count weed with you and Kuv' in the alleyway," 

"Not really, just a plant." 

"Then yeah. I promise I'm not." 

"Okay," Opal smiles, "I trust you. But that doesn't mean you're not still acting odd. If it's not drugs, ...I think it's love." 

_"Love?"_ Korra mocks offense, but the sinking feeling of getting caught red handed is there in full force. 

"Yeah. Love," The Beifong grins, "Can you _just_ tell me who you're sleeping with and be done with it? You know I'll keep asking." 

"Nobody! _Really,_" Korra tries to disprove, "_Uhm,_ Last night I messed up and... fell in bed with a rich guy. I was too tipsy to set my alarm and I woke up as practice was starting." 

Opal rests a hand on Korra's shoulder, "See, this is what I _mean, _girl! _You don't go out and get drunk before fights. _Like, _ever. _You've never done that before, and now it's happened twice. Can you see why I'm worried for you?" She offers soft eyes and a tilted head, "Can you please just tell me what's going on?" 

"Opal..." Korra sighs, standing up, "I promise I'm alright, It's just that I've never fought in my hometown, Okay? I gotta' go get some grappling in with Lin and Tenzin now. Still up for some sparring later?" 

"Y-Yeah," Opal sighs, slumping her shoulders, "That sounds good, I'm sure you need it." 

Korra promptly walks back inside with a quiet thanks and a wave.

In her hurry, she doesn't hear Opal say that she'll come check on her tonight. 

* * *

_"Dad! Iroh! Izumi! I'm so sorry!" _ Asami shouts as she opens the door to the gym. 

"_There _you are," Iroh crosses his arms, but a smirk is playing on his lips. "First time for everything?" 

"Like you've _never_ been late for a practice before," Asami retorts.

"Well yeah I have, with an excuse," He chuckles, "What's yours?" 

"Uh," The Noirette stumbles, "I forgot to set my alarm last night. It was a one-time thing, sorry for making you wait." 

"Hey, no worries from me," Iroh smiles, jabbing his thumb towards Hiroshi's office in the back, "But maybe your father won't be as forgiving?" 

Asami sighs, "_Hopefully_ he will." 

She makes her way over to the office, quickly catching up with Izumi before she sits down across from Hiroshi with a huff. She feels a lot like a teenager again, her hands making their way between their lap under her father's gaze.

"Let's get this out of the way, before you start ranting," Hiroshi starts, re-adjusting his eyeglasses, "I'm not angry with you." 

"-You're _not?_" 

"Well, you're an _adult_, not a teenager. You have the right to do whatever you want. But I know how much you want a UFC belt around your waist, dearest." 

"I'm sorry. I _do_ want to be a champion, and I understand that I can't be late to practice if that's my goal." 

"No, you can't," Hiroshi says, "You also must think of your coaches. Iroh and Izumi get food on the table with this job, and they need fighters to train to earn their pay. Izumi's been your striking coach since you were as tall as my shin, and Iroh's shown incredible commitment over the past two years to improve your ground game." 

Asami smiles tightly, "Of which I can't appreciate enough, of course. This is the only time this happens," She promises, "You've got my word." 

"Your word is all I need," Hiroshi smiles back and gets up from his desk, starting to sort files in a drawer. "Can I ask why you're late?" 

Asami, for a moment, considers coming clean about Korra, spurred on the the forgiving look in her father's eyes, but she decides against it. "...Because I forgot to set my alarm before I went to sleep." _Technically true._ "Again, sorry." 

"I don't know that you're getting enough sleep if you need an alarm to wake up again," Her father says, "Your Insomnia isn't resurfacing, is it?" 

Asami knows it's a bold faced lie, but it comes out on instinct. "No. I don't think so." 

Hiroshi chuckles, "Then maybe you're working yourself _too_ hard, dearest. You know you can tell Iroh no when he asks for extra padwork, right?" 

"I-I know, but I want my striking to be as sharp as it can be for the fight. It's Korra we're talking about here." 

"...Tired arms can only be precise for so long, _m__usume_. Maybe watch some film with him after training this evening, as opposed to hitting pads." 

'Y'know that actually sounds nice," Asami grins, "I'll ask him." 

"You should've asked a long time ago," Hiroshi points out, "It's evident that you've been working yourself too hard since camp started. I hate to get my feet wet in my daughter's life but... There's nothing wrong, is there? Is it us?" 

"Spirits, no!" Asami says quickly. "You guys are doing great, I just, I-It's nothing. I'm_ splendid_." 

"Asami..." Hiroshi sighs, "Please don't be so protective. It's clear to all of us that you're stressed beyond what is reasonable. I'm only a worried father." 

Again, lies come from Asami's mouth on instinct, and the feeling of guilt that's been there since she walked in deepens in her chest. 

"...I'll admit, It's a little weird for someone who hasn't been a part of your life for a whole decade to suddenly be back into it _and _be your opponent in a high-profile MMA fight. But that's not really what's getting to me, Korra and I haven't really talked in years. I'm over it. I've _been_ over it." Asami says,

"I guess... the occasion is what's making me so stressed. I _really_ want to show up on point. I don't have room to lose this fight, it's in my city, it's my first co-main event, It has possible title implications, etcetera. There's a lot at stake and it's making me more eager to train. That's probably why I've been overworking myself." 

Hiroshi grins while stroking his beard, "Well, look at you, you've pinpointed exactly why you're nervous. Did you even need my help?" He laughs, "I think you should trust that your skills will show up on fight day so long as you find the right balance between pushing yourself and knowing when to rest." 

"O-okay. A few reminders here and there wouldn't hurt." 

"My pleasure. If you go get changed now, we'll start the morning with padwork together." 

* * *

Asami had definitely worked herself too hard again. She made an effort not to show it, though, and when Iroh asks again if she wanted extra padwork, she happily tells him she was looking out for herself and trying not to get too tired, and that she would rather watch film with him after she's done changing and showering. 

"Good on you, I'm glad your dad got through your head that you're working too hard." Iroh says, "I'll go get the TV fired up in the back room, see you in there." 

Nighttime gives MTS— Her family's Muay Thai and MMA gym— an odd vibe, when there's no instructional classes led by Izumi, no sounds of people hitting things or throwing each other, no music playing, just the sound of an air conditioner on the high ceiling and her own echoing footsteps. 

Once she's done with a quick hot shower and starts changing into a maroon pullover, red rain jacket and sky blue jeans, she ponders.

_Alone in a back room with my grappling coach who's into me, _She muses as she walks over, _lets see how this turns out...._

Asami closes the door behind her and smiles at Iroh as she sits down next to him, "Alright. Which Korra fight did you pull up?" 

"Her most recent one," Iroh clicks the remote and starts the replay, "The one she won by KO in two minutes in Virginia." 

Asami watches Korra knock a poor girl out cold with a body kick and a left hook. Iroh is next to her pointing out Korra's tactics, and she can't help but smile to herself and be proud of how much Korra's style had evolved since she was paralyzed.

She fought with quick reflexes and spacial awareness —a _far_ cry from high school— using all sorts of non-committing strikes to lure her opponent to their back foot until she landed her coveted power shots, whether that was a kick, punch, or both in rapid succession. The aggression was still there, Asami had felt that when they grappled each other on her kitchen floor, but it was so much more controlled and methodical, and Asami only wishes Korra had the kind of coaches she has now during her fateful spar with Zaheer almost ten years ago as opposed to helpless, lovestruck, sixteen-year-old Asami.

"Now, see how she uses that weird angle against the cage?" Iroh points to the screen, pausing the video, "See how circling away from her power hand just makes it so she has more velocity when she throws it?" 

"Because the punch has a further distance to travel," Asami finishes, "So I'd wanna circle _into _her power hand, right?" 

_"Spirits,_" Iroh chuckles, scooting an inch closer, "You're a risk-taking woman, huh? That's almost _suicide_ unless you can duck under it in time." 

"Who says I can't?" Asami grins mischievously, "Does she have any tells before she throws a power shot? Like, little automatic things she'll do beforehand?" 

Iroh smiles, "Let's see. I'm glad you mentioned that." 

As they looks for any consistent tells, Asami notices that Iroh is closer than he was when they sat down together, thigh to thigh at this point. She flushes a little, but she doesn't think anything of it until there's a defined hand on her knee. Before she can say anything though, Iroh thinks he's spotted something and they walk over how to counter a power hook. By the time the next topic comes up, Iroh has an arm around Asami's shoulders. 

The Noirette doesn't know what to think. She's so frozen in Iroh's arms that she doesn't move and simply hopes Iroh will back off at some point. 

Eventually, after watching another two fights and finally finding a tell for Korra's power shots, the dreaded end of the film session comes, and Iroh has a look in his eyes that could only really imply one thing. 

"_So_, Asami I was wondering," Iroh starts, "Do you... Do you ever wanna' eat lunch in between training sessions sometime? O-On me," He adds. 

Asami has to admit, he's charming in the sense that he was trying and he had looks on his side. But something in her core didn't want her to do this, and she can't help but think of Korra kissing her senseless as she bites her lip over an answer. 

"Uhhm, I... _S-s__ure!_ That sounds great, I... It would probably have to wait until next week but yeah. Great. I'll be there." 

"That's great news! I'll uh, I'll text you more details when I can." Iroh stands up to leave the film room, and Asami follows, scooping her gear bag from the sofa. 

"Alright. No rush," Asami says, offering Iroh a wink and a punch on the shoulder, "I'll see you on Sunday for practice." 

She says her goodbyes to father and Izumi, and as she's on her way out the door, what she just did truly hits her. 

_I'm gonna have to go out with someone I don't like... _She dreads, _fuck. I hate acting charming for boys. They'll fall for anything, huh? _

When she plops into the driver's seat of her Audi and throws her gear bag in the backseat, she mentally shuts out the entire Iroh situation. She had to make it home _quick _and fix her make-up and her hair if she wanted to look anything near presentable at Korra's place. _Guests always have to dress to impress,_ as her father taught her.

She had already planned her outfit in the morning, of which she was wearing now. She made sure the blue jeans were her tightest pair, that her pullover was ironed, that her rain jacket was washed and as vibrant as red can get. 

She wonders what Korra will have on for a moment, quickly shaking the thought clear remembering this wasn't a serious date. Still, images of last night flashed in her mind —Korra's cyan eyes reflecting the skyline, her rain-soaked hair, full chest covered by an oversized shirt— and Asami grips the steering wheel a little harder. When she gets the chance at a red light, she sends Korra a text. 

**[Me: It's very odd to plan with my coaches how to punch you in the face and then immediately hop in my car to get ready to have dinner with you, lol.]**

She gets home with half an hour to spare before nine, and spends twenty minutes of that time curling her hair _just right, _and re-doing her make-up so her lips were a deeper red. 

_Am I going too overboard? What if I'm showing up in this nice outfit for nothing and Korra's just wearing a hoodie and sweatpants? I'll make myself look like a fool! Oh, fuck it— it's too late anyways. Hopefully she likes it. _

She grabs her purse off the kitchen island and makes for the elevator. Once she's in her car, she starts to really feel a hole in her gut. _You had sex last night and you're still nervous to eat dinner with her? How lovestruck are you, Sato? _

It takes a minute for Asami to find the address Korra sent her, seeing as she thought she lived in a house, not an apartment, and she doesn't know Capitol Hill very well. Eventually she's in the parking lot to the building she _thinks_ is the place, though, and there's a text lighting up her phone. 

**[Korra: I watched film on you during lunch with my jiu-jitsu coach lol, I hope your head movement is better than when you fought lansberg otherwise ur goin to sleep, sato]**

**[Korra: Also, I'm really sorry but I think I'll be half an hour late or so, I have to check on a friend but I won't be long. hope u understand]**

Asami sighs. Deep down she knew Korra was telling the truth, and that she shouldn't be upset with Korra for being a good friend. Whatever she's dealing with probably came up suddenly, she tells herself. But she can't shake the bad feeling that Korra was with someone intimately and simply wanted a little longer with them.

It hurts to think about though, so she does her best not to make assumptions about her ex-girlfriend and waits patiently in her car, texting Korra a response.

* * *

**[Asami: No rush Korra! I'm sure your friend appreciates it. I'll see you soon.] **

_ Oh, thank the spirits she's not mad at me. I hope.  _

Korra hasn't been to Kuvira's apartment for a while, but she remembers this building like the back of her hand, so it takes ten minutes or so to find her head coaches room. She lives in Capitol Hill like Korra, but further away from downtown. The five-story building looks dingy, but the apartments inside are nice. Korra knows from experience, seeing as she used to temporarily live with Kuvira while they were together.

She wants to knock, but she gets a gut feeling that she should only knock if she feels something's really wrong. So she calls Kuvira, and much to her chagrin, the orphan doesn't answer the phone.

She tries another two times, and her heart rate starts to pick up as the fear that Kuvira had hurt herself settled in. She gives up on the phone and knocks on the door. No answer. 

"Kuvira? Hey, It's Korra. -Can I please come in? You haven't answered your phone since this morning," She knocks three more times. Still no answer. She resorts to trying the door, but it's locked in two places. At this point she was scared shitless, well aware of Kuvira's past and what she got through.

_"-Kuvira!"_ Korra shouts through the keyhole. She's about to start pounding the door, until finally a voice can be heard from somewhere in the apartment.

_ "Korra, please go away. We can talk later."  _

_"Kuvira..."_ Korra exhales, "Lin told me why you left your family, okay? I _know _it's a lot, but I just want to get your side of the story and I'll be out of your hair. Please?" 

The silence on the other end of the door is deafening for a moment, and Korra guesses the realization that she knows what happened was settling in. 

_ "I just... please, go. I'll let you know if I'm ready to talk."  _

"_When_, Kuv', not if," Korra corrects with a stomp of her foot, "I'm worried. I'll call you later, please pick up. I'm coming back tomorrow and making sure you're taking care of yourself, too." 

Korra doesn't leave any room for her head coach to argue, turning on her heel with a frustrated huff. 

_Kuvira's usually so open with me... I get that her secret got out that she's been hiding, but she couldn't have just owned it? Does she realize how worried everyone is for her? Kuvira's never left a practice early on her own terms, so everyone knows something's up. _Korra thinks as she's getting down the staircase, _She must be going through so much right now..._ _I wish she would just talk to us. I'm sure even Lin wants to hear from her.  _

As she gets in her car with a sigh, she does her best to put her attention elsewhere. She had a dinner date with Asami she was already late to. 

She checks the time; about nine fifteen, and her outfit once more; baggy jeans made of expensive material, army green crop top, a choker she only wore on special nights, and her most vibrant blue raincoat. She was definitely worried that she was going overboard for a simple dinner and that Asami wasn't dressing all that fancy, but it was too late at this point to change an outfit she planned in the morning. 

She fixes anything undesirable about her hair or her face as best she can in her car's mirror, then starts the engine and makes for her apartment complex. 

* * *

When she spots Asami's Audi in the parking lot, Korra mentally slaps herself for being late. _Oh spirits, how long has she been here? _

She's out of her car with her gear bag and stalking towards Asami's at mach-one, her heart starting to beat a lot faster at the prospect of seeing the Noirette after what happened last night. 

Korra knocks on the tinted driver side window after squinting inside and seeing Asami on her phone. Asami jumps and Korra instantly feels guilty for startling her, but can't help but chuckle, too. 

"_Oh_ my gosh, you scared the _daylights _outta' me...," Asami exhales, getting out of her car and freezing in her tracks when she sees Korra, her cheeks going red. 

“Hey… _Uh-hum_... Y-you look... great,” Korra stammers, “-hi.” she goes mentally blank as well for a moment as she drinks in Asami's outfit with a blush creeping up her face.

"...Hi," Asami squeaks back, taking one more look before diving in for a hug. _"It's good to see you."_

Korra feels the words that Asami spoke when they reconnected at Voxx Coffee vibrate her shoulder and tickle her ear, and tries to keep from getting too embarrassed as Asami's rich-girl perfume fills her nose. 

"You too, 'Sami," Korra says, half-regaining her wits and starting towards the lobby with a grin, "You really do look great. If the princess wants free food follow me," 

"Lead the way, slaughter." Asami smiles from behind her. 

As they're walking towards the entrance, Korra notices a group of people, some adorning UFC hoodies, and adrenaline surges through her. 

_"Fans," _Asami whispers with a grimace as she catches up to Korra, _"Shit, what do we do?" _

_"-Hood up, head down, act like you don't know me," _Korra whispers back, _"I'll meet you in the back of the lobby, okay?" _

Asami nods and throws on her hood, tucking her hair behind it quickly and splitting off from Korra, who was making her way towards the fans now calling her name. 

Korra makes sure Asami is inside before waving to the half dozen or so fans and a few media members. Quite honestly— she finds herself enjoying taking pictures with and talking to the teenagers after she gets through the mental block that is people she's never seen before knowing her name and other info about her.

They were down to earth and respectful of her privacy, which she appreciated because normally fans can be invasive despite their support. She spills a little about her training, does a short interview with the couple media members that were there, and buys tickets to the event online for the teens. The smile on their faces brings a smile to hers, and although meeting fans always makes the weight of expectations heavier, she feels a little better at the prospect that there were people out there that wanted the best for her despite not knowing her personally. 

"So, what, do you live here?" One of the teens asks. 

Korra grins, "Nope. I'm just visiting a friend tonight. I actually think they're waiting on me so I should get going. It was really good meeting you guys!" 

"Bye Korra! Thank you _so much _for the tickets!" 

"My pleasure," She smirks with a wave as she walks the other way, "I'm glad you all get to watch me _KO_ Sato live." 

_"Damn right!" _

Korra gets inside and sighs gratefully when she sees Asami in the back, eyeing down the map of the building. 

"Sorry about that," Korra atones, "C'mon, I'll show you where to go, those maps suck." 

Asami smiles as she walks next to Korra towards the elevator. "I bet if my hood wasn't up they'd be more excited for _me_," She teases. 

"In your dreams!" Korra grins back, "I bought them all tickets to the fight. There's _no way_ they're backing you now." 

"You did? That's really nice of you, Korra." 

"...I dunno. I just want to give back to everyone supporting me _somehow,_" She shrugs, "Oh, also I may or may not have told them I was gonna knock you out cold," 

Asami laughs heartily, and Korra's heart skips a beat at the sound. "You said that on Ariel's show, too. I think you're just talking out of your ass," She chuckles, "You both know we've never slept each other before. Not by strikes anyway." 

"We'll see," Korra smirks, but it melts into a frown. "I-I hope you're not taking anything personally by the way, I don't really wanna' _hurt_ you but it's a fight on the world stage and I need to protect myself...," 

"No, no- of _course_," Asami puts a hand on Korra's shoulder, "I would never take it personally. I realize we're being locked in a cage with each other and we can't do anything else _but _fight. After that it's all smiles again, don't worry." 

_As 'all smiles' as you can get without talking about why you left, _A voice in the back of her head whispers, but she forces the thought down and presses the seventh floor button for the elevator. 

After squeezing past strangers —Asami still with her hood up— Korra finds herself alone with Asami as the door to the elevator closes.

Korra gives Asami a look. Asami gives Korra a look. The elevator starts to go upward. And all at once, Korra and Asami are stuck to each other like glue and making out like it was Junior year at Seacrest Park. Korra thinks it's a shame that they were only going up seven floors and not a million when the elevator dings all too soon and Asami is pushing away reluctantly. 

Korra does her best to mentally shake off her flustering as she leads Asami down the hallway to her apartment. It feels like Asami's lips are still on her's, and she can't get rid of the sensation even as she's fishing for her keys in her satchel and unlocking her door. 

On top of that— The Inuit realizes that Asami was about to see her first glimpse of her life post-high school, and Korra can't help but feel like she's not proud to show it off, even as she opens the door and bows sarcastically to let Asami inside. 

"Sorry for the mess," Korra crawls, removing her raincoat and putting it on the rack, "I would've cleaned up a bit if I had been here before you." 

"_Mess?_ Korra this is more well kept than _my _place, and that's saying something." Asami chuckles, "Who forces you to clean?" 

Korra laughs heartily at that. "Heh, My friend Opal." 

"Well I'm glad _someone's _been reminding you to tidy up if not me." 

Asami is standing in the doorway, taking in Korra's apartment, and the Inuit starts to play with her hair. "Uh... So? Whaddya' think?" 

"It's... cozy. I envy that." Asami studies, hanging up her raincoat as well, "Everything seems like it has a story here, if that makes sense." 

"And yours doesn't?" 

"Oh, there's plenty of things in my flat I don't care for, but I need to fill space because it's a big apartment." 

Korra notices that Asami's raincoat no longer adornes her frame, now replaced by a plain maroon pullover that hugs her chest and brings color to Korra's cheeks. Her curled hair spills over shoulders like expensive black silk, rebellious strands falling over her olive eyes, and the Inuit wonders what she did to deserve this beautiful, cagefighting woman in her flat— relationship or not.

It hits Korra when she thinks so. _Woman. _They weren't junior girls anymore.

"So, when do I get a tour?" Asami asks, walking into the living room, "Sorry I didn't give you one those couple times you came over." 

"Nah, it's alright. We were... Preoccupied. C'mon, I'll show you around. Not much to show though." 

Korra stands in the middle of her apartment next to the dining table and points out the beanbags in front of the TV. "I got those when I moved in because a couch was too expensive, now I don't regret it," Korra starts, "Those are _so_ nice to nap on." 

"I'll bet," Asami smiles, "They're pretty big, too." 

Korra moves on to the kitchen next to the living area, points out the bathroom, bookshelves, and her bedroom. 

"What about that door?" Asami questions, pointing to the one in between the bedroom and the bookshelves. 

_My office, shit! Her letter..., _"Uh... That room is _kinda_... private? It's my study. I try not to let anyone in there." Korra's hand flies to her neck. 

"No worries," Asami says. "You didn't point out your balcony though?" 

"Oh!" Korra walks over to the sliding glass door, grateful for the change of topic, "Yeah. This. It doesn't have a view like your window or anything, just more buildings to look at. Occasionally I'll have a bowl out here if I'm not training the next day." 

Asami chuckles, "You still smoke weed?" 

"Here and there I guess," Korra shrugs, "Mostly just with my friends." 

"Well, I'm glad you're not a pothead like you were when we met. Not that I minded, but drugs are still drugs."

Korra chuckles, "What about you?" 

"_Oh, _man... I haven't had the devil's lettuce since... Junior year of college?" Asami thinks back. "Yeah. In Florida." 

"Geez, I keep forgetting you trained at ATT for years," Korra smiles, "That must've been pretty fun." 

"Try _demanding_. I never had to live up to those kind of _physical_ standards before that point. Of course my skills went through the roof, but it was tiring for a while." 

Asami takes a seat on a beanbag, content with her short tour, and Korra figures she should start on dinner before it gets too late. 

"Hey, what's your weight looking like?" Korra asks, kneeling down to search for a frying pan, "I'm not a nutritionist but I know you can't have junk before a fight." 

"You'd be right," Asami exhales, and Korra swears she saw Asami's eyes dart away from her rear when she turns around, "But I'm about one-forty-one, I think. We both never had to cut too much weight to one-thirty-five. I should be fine with one sorta' bad meal." 

"Forty-one?" Korra grins, "Funny. I'm around there too, I checked before I left." 

Asami looks amused, "Well, what dinner did you have in mind?" 

"-Only the finest, Korra's famous ramen." 

The Noirette laughs. "You used to make that for me when I was feeling down. It's been a while. I appreciate it." 

"No problem. My pleasure." Of course, Asami is talking about the noodles, but Korra can't help but think, _Yeah. It really has been awhile._

Korra is aware of Asami's desire to help with dinner, she can practically_ feel_ it behind her as she starts a pot of water and takes out the expensive noodles she had been saving, but Korra was the one who offered, and Asami was her guest, so she ignores it with a smirk on her face. 

"So, Korra..." Asami starts, "How's your family doing? How are Senna and Tonraq? I'm sure they're delighted with the career you've had so far," 

The Inuit smiles. Korra knew Asami had a soft spot for Tonraq and Senna. Those are the only people Asami had ever come out to, and they accepted her with more than open arms, making sure to keep her relationship with Korra secret from Hiroshi.

"_Fangirling _is the right word. My mom keeps reminding me that I'm number eight," Korra answers with a chuckle. "They're doing good though. I'm keeping them on their feet as best I can with the money I get from the UFC, even though my mom's a vet. They haven't moved houses, the stubborn brats," 

Asami laughs, "Of course they haven't. That sounds like them. How about Kya and Katara?" 

"Oh, they're doing just fine for themselves. They're both my physical therapists that check in on my spine every week just to be careful. Kya's dating my grappling coach," She laughs, "So that's kinda weird." 

"What about your friend you were checking up on earlier? -Sorry for all the questions. ...I just enjoy catching up on your life." 

"Hn? Oh, ...Kuvira. My head coach. _Uh_... she's having some family issues, I was just checking in to make sure she doesn't... That she won't... _y'know_... she's had problems in the past. And no worries, I'll probably ask just as many to be honest." 

"Oh. I'm sorry. Tell her I said I hope she's okay. _Or— _don't. That would give us away. You know what I mean." 

Korra drops the noodles in the boiling water and starts slicing some vegetables on a plastic cutting board. "I actually have to call her sometime before I go to bed to check in too. I told her I would." 

There's a few beats of silence as Asami finds the remote sitting next to her and turns on an MMA news channel, putting the volume on mute. 

"How about you?" Korra asks over her shoulder, "Izumi and Hiroshi are still your coaches right? Were they with you in Florida?" 

"Yes, they were, and I told you they were still my coaches a while back," Asami grins, "Surprised you forgot who your opponent's coaches are." 

"Right, sorry," Korra chuckles, "That's really awesome of them to move to Florida with you just for your training, though." 

"You're telling _me. _Izumi and my dad were my only shoulders to lean on for so long there... not just for training, but with starting college, too." 

"Oh, yeah!" The Inuit affirms, "You went to college there. You didn't become at least _friends _with your roommate?" 

Asami looks away for a beat. "Definitely not." 

Korra notices something in Asami's eyes that gives her a sense of how painful that memory was, so she doesn't press, even though her interest and concern have peaked. "-Well I've said since high school that Izumi balances you out really well. I'm glad that's still the case." Korra smiles. "Same with your dad." 

"I'm glad too. It's super rare that you bring your childhood coaches to the pro's." 

"Super rare that you _get into _the pros," Korra laughs.

Korra hears Asami's stomach grumble and assures her that dinner will be ready in a few minutes, and Asami nods her thanks and puts her attention on the MMA highlights in front of her. The Inuit empties the ramen and veggies into two seperate bowls and adds flavoring before giving her work a quick taste test. She decides it will do, and she tells Asami to sit down at the table with an expectant smirk on her face.

_"—No way," _Asami gushes, posturing up in her chair when one of the steaming ramen bowls is put in front of her. Her eyes take on the excited sparkle that a child's would hold in a candy store for a moment, and Korra crimsons at the sight with a grin. Maybe she really had moved on from being shameful of her Japanese side, although she hasn't heard her speak it yet. "These are those bowls you gave me!" 

"Sophomore year," Korra's grin curls into a smile, sitting down across from Asami and setting her own ramen in front of her. "The bowls you tried to give back to me because they were _so nice_ you just _couldn't _accept them." 

"Oh _spirits,_" The Noirette puts her face in her hands, "I remember I literally snuck them back into your cupboards_...!_ You found out I had Japanese blood and you show up at my house with these." 

Korra wants to follow up and ask about Asami's late mother, but the Noirette seems eager to talk about other high school memories. So the rest of dinner ends up being more of the same, turning into a back and forth of their favorite— and most embarrassing moments from Sophomore and Junior year, with wide smiles and red cheeks. It feels great when she can be totally honest with Asami, because to Korra's knowledge, Asami was the only person she had ever been totally, one-hundred percent transparent around.

The quote, _'Honest people, Genuine memories' _comes to mind, and she bites her lip over the fact that they were probably keeping a lot from each other at the same time. 

If there was one thing Korra was trying to figure out how to talk about before tonight was over, it was why Asami left.

Asami —stubbornly helpful, as she always had been— wrestles Korra away from her sink and cleans the bowls for her with giggles bubbling on her red lips, adamant on doing something to help out. Korra just laughs along with her and tries not to swoon. When Asami is done they find themselves wrapped up in each others arms on a beanbag, watching an MMA media show and doing their best not to doze off in the comfort of the other. It's probably the most peaceful and pleasant Korra has felt in her apartment in a long time, maybe ever, despite the people getting punched and taken down on the screen in front of her.

She notices Asami keeps opening her mouth and snapping it shut, pursing her lips like she wanted to say something. It gets too consistent to watch after a while and Korra asks what she was trying to say. When she sees a tear brimming Asami's eye, her stomach drops quickly and suddenly. She knows what topic her ex will bring up before she opens her mouth. 

"Korra... I... _er, _I wanted to ask about something... before I have to go." 

"Ask away," Korra squeaks back. 

"Why... What happened when you—!" 

_“Hey Korra!”_ Opal opens the front door and strides in, taking off her coat. “I said I would come check on my favorite cage fighter, so I’m here! ...Sorry it’s kinda late, I got caught up talking with my mo-” 

Korra looks up at light speed, followed by Asami. Both are frozen in each other's arms and wide-eyed like deer in headlights.

“Korra...,” Opal says carefully, stiff as a board as her jacket falls to the ground, _“...Why is Asami Sato in your living room…?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Leans back in my chair and waits for angry comments about the cliffhanger with a smirk*
> 
> Are my fight scenes easy to read/track? I try to put terminology in the notes because I feel they wouldn't be if you didn't know what a lot of things mean, and I understand not every LoK fanfic reader is an MMA fan or expert.
> 
> Do my characters talk like themselves? Is my dialogue realistic/relatable?
> 
> Is it easy to tell my characters have pasts together or should I add more monologue? 
> 
> Do you guys like the Beifong family drama and crushing Iroh sub-plots? 
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	15. (14) You're gonna carry that weight [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No terminology needed this time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (THIS IS A FLASHBACK CHAPTER)
> 
> Japanese used in Asami's dialogue:
> 
> _Arigato sumimasen_-Thank you, sorry/excuse me  
_Kuso_-Fuck, damn  
_Iie_-No  
_Bakana/Bakana[insert name]_-Idiot, fool (Referring to one's self/referring to someone else)  
_Gomen/Gomenasai_-Sorry/I'm very sorry  
_Kudasai_-Please(Asking)  
_Matsu_-Wait  
_Chikuso_-Dammit  
_Anata ga hoshii_-I want you  
_Okaasan/Otōsan_-Mother/Father  
_Sukida_-I love you  
_Oyasumi/Oyasuminasai_-Goodnight (Casual/formal)
> 
> I've created a Y99 chat room for all of you! There I can respond to questions much quicker, give you updates and snippets, and offer a space for my readers to converse about the story during these strange times! The website is free and signing up is as simple as entering an email and password. I will link the info in the end notes.
> 
> I hope you all are keeping occupied, and most importantly _safe and healthy_ during this massive outbreak. I live in Seattle, which is where it started in the U.S, so instead of writing I've been helping out family and neighbors. I'm back to it, though, don't worry! 
> 
> If I messed up any Japanese, please please tell me. Learning the basics of it is my quarantine pet project.
> 
> I hope you enjoy how I write teenage Korra and Asami. The plot thickens!

** **

**Fall: Sophomore year**

Korra is a closed off, but bright person at school. At least— that's what she had been told by teachers and counselors. 

She enjoys her space a lot, but it's impossible to avoid social interaction outright, being one of two students with an amateur MMA record at Shorewood High School, nevermind being a mere _sophomore_ with that to her name. So Korra talks with people at school casually, never looking for an honest friend and never diving deep enough in her life to show anything except a friendly, stubborn fighter to the world. 

_"Why are you so into a blood sport?" _She would always get asked by boys who were clearly turned on at the prospect of a girl kicking their ass, and especially by most teachers; "_Are you trying to die?", "What happens when that career fails and the only thing on your job application is 'cagefighter?'"_

Korra wondered whether she would prove them all wrong. Every day she spent lunch sitting under her favorite tree just off campus in a secluded, bushy area, imagining her greatest KO's and submissions, imagining coming back to Shorewood in a decade or so with a gold belt around her waist and a defiant smirk. It's a goal she's strived to reach since she wrestled Asami for the first time and got pinned in under a minute.

Today she's doing more of the same, enjoying her mothers hand-made lunch and listening to music quietly with her phone. The sky adornes it's standard flat grey, threatening future rain with small drops that fall at random and make the air thick with the smell of asphalt and rain. It's Korra's favorite weather— she feels more at ease when she can wear a hoodie and jeans and still look presentable at school without worrying about getting soaked. 

She's about to greedily start on her spare granola bar due to her sleeping in and missing breakfast, but she pauses with her fingers on the wrapper. An unexplainable sense of _protectiveness _washes over her, and now she feels like an idiot for not realizing that _Asami_ had ran by her and set up camp under another tree secluded by bushes. 

Korra looks through a gap in the leaves and recoils, quickly realizing that 'camp' only consists the Noirette huddling her legs to her chest and sobbing. 

Her heart is breaking for the beautiful girl in front of her, and although her her pulse is racing at the prospect of talking to Asami again after the Inuit dropped her books at her feet two weeks ago, she can't bear to watch anymore. The sobs are getting louder, and her chest almost _hurts _at how intensely her feeling of protectiveness swells. _Why do I feel like I need to help _her _so bad?_

Korra makes her way out of her bush and towards Asami with a crease between her eyebrows, and a frown on her lips.

Asami must've noticed someone was coming though, because when she gets closer, the sobs cut off with a gasp. Korra sighs and takes the final steps around the tree stump, offering her granola bar without a word. The Noirette does her best to clear her face of tears in mere moments, and looks up at Korra with wide eyes. 

Korra instantly gets the urge to fall to her knees and clutch Asami tight when she sees her eyes. There's something special in them, something gut-wrenching that makes Korra's heart beat out of her chest.

_That's the one, _Korra gets a feeling, _I don't know what 'the one' means right now, but that's her._

Tired, shaky, lost olive orbs dotted with tears meet her cyan, and she wants nothing more than to wash away all of Asami's doubts with kisses and hugs. But instead, heart pounding, she simply says: 

"Uh, hey? Asami, right? I'm not sure you ate lunch. Maybe you should eat something?" 

Asami looks down and away from the granola bar. "Why are you here...?" 

"Well, crying can dump a lot of water out of your body," Korra explains softly, opting to sit criss-cross in front of the Noirette, "that, plus not eating? 'Sounds like a really bad headache." 

"Wha—! H-how'd you know I was—" Asami stumbles, then averts her eyes in shame, realizing there was no escaping. "You can't tell anyone. This stays between us." 

"Vegas rule. Got it," Korra soothes, offering the bar again, and Asami hesitantly takes it and sets in in her lap. "Your secrets safe with me."

"...Thanks." 

"You've got water or something with you?" 

"Mhm." 

"A lunch in your backpack?" 

"Yeah." 

"A— O-oh, Asami?" 

_"-What?"_

"You're crying again." 

The Noirette opens her mouth to speak, but her lips snap into a squiggly line and she shakes some tears from her eyes without a word.

"I have some make-up removing wipes in my bag if you wanna' get all the tear-stained stuff off your face?" 

Asami shakes her head, gulping down a harsh lump in her throat. "I'll be— I'll be alright Korra. You don't need to stay here." 

"Then do you... want me to leave?" 

It's a challenge to look Asami right in the eyes and ask, but Korra has a hunch she's only being a nuisance at this point. Asami looks like she's desperately playing with an idea in her head, and tears are starting to fall out of her olive orbs faster and faster.

_"St-Stay with me," _The words are so soft spoken they send daggers through Korra's heart, "Please. I know we just met two weeks ago but I'm _so fucked up_ right now I just need someone to hold for a bit— _Hn?_" 

Korra sits against the tree and uncrosses her legs. She lays them out infront of her, essentially making a chair out of her torso and her thighs. The Inuit offers her arms without a word, and she would be ecstatic about the most beautiful girl in the school resting the back of her head on her chest if said girl wasn't so distraught. 

Hesitantly, she wraps her arms around the Noirette's midsection and assures her that she's safe, feeling Asami's sobs start to rack her body. Korra can't stop Asami's tears that follow, but she holds on tight and whispers sweet nothings until Asami's cries have turned to sniffles and deep breaths. 

It's an odd feeling to comfort someone you barely know so intimately, an odd feeling to be so open so suddenly with someone. To be introduced to a person by hugging them close and inhaling their expensive perfume is something Korra never thought she would do.

But even though Asami is lost and sad, this pretty girl resting in her arms feels so _right _and her heart feels so _content _that she decides she's not letting go until Asami does. Class could wait. 

"She's gone and there's nothing I can do, ...huh?" Asami's tears are starting to fall again, and Korra uses one hand to trace comforting circles in her palm. 

"Oh _no..._ I'm sorry, who's the jerk? Which of those fake Bi-girls dumped you already?" 

"No one dumped me." 

"O-Oh. Then what, uhm," 

Asami closes her eyes. "...Nevermind." 

Korra's concern is through the roof now, but she uses some rare restraint and doesn't pry, simply holding Asami a little tighter. They stay like that, wordless, for a while, and Asami's breathing is starting to slow to a normal pace. She's so still Korra thinks she fell asleep, and she discovers she's partially right when the bell rings in the distance and Asami groggily murmurs her need to get to class. 

"Sleeping at noon?" Korra asks, "It seems like you need more of it, not class." 

Asami groans, "You're so right. But I can't," She yawns, "I'm a new student and I've got a reputation with teachers to keep up." 

The Noirette wiggles out of Korra's arms and stands up with a sigh. "I-I've never really cried in front of anyone like that so uhm, _Arigato __sumimasen_. For not judging me." 

"My dad always says, _'tough times never last, only tough people do.'" _Korra offers, getting up herself, "I would never judge someone for dealing with something hard. Also I didn't know you speak Japanese? I think?" 

_"Kuso—!_ I let that slip,"

"H-hey, I don't mind, if that's why you're hiding it. Wait, are you from Japan?!" 

"_Iie,_" Asami answers. "I was born and raised here." 

"Then you speak it at home?" 

"Well, a little. I'm trying to get out of the habit. I don't think I deserve to anymore." 

Before Korra can ask why, Asami suddenly grins and bows to her, offering another thank you, this time in english. The raven-haired wrestler turns on her heel and starts for the pathway, and Korra watches her silk locks sway from side to side as she walks.

_I hope she'll be okay, whatever's getting to her. She went from sobbing to grateful pretty quick, so she's probably still pretty upset. _

_Should I make sure she's alright later? She's not doing this every lunch... right? _

_Oh shit, I need to ask for her number now if I wanna check in. _

_—Fuck, I can't do that! Just look at her! She'll think I'm so weird!_

"Korra?" 

Much to the Inuit's chagrin, Asami has turned around with a tilt of her head. "'You just gonna stand there? You don't have class?" 

"Uhm, _Wait!_" Korra runs up to Asami and skids to a halt in front of her. "I don't have your number. O-or anything, for that matter." 

Asami cocks an eyebrow, and Korra swears she sees a hint of color in her cheeks. "I-I'm not hitting on you! I promise! 'Heterosexual as they come," She quickly corrects, swiping her chestnut hair to one side. "I just wanna make sure you're okay." 

"O-Oh! ...I really appreciate that. _-Hai_, hand me your phone, I'll put my number in." Asami smiles, and Korra almost forgets that it's cloudy today because her smile after so many tears makes the sky seem clear anyways. 

* * *

It was dreadful at home, to put it lightly. 

Her father didn't talk much now, if at all except for necessary conversation. They still ate together, but it was in silence, and Asami never ended up finishing dinner, even when she made it. They had replaced the low Japanese table with a regular table that had chairs. The bamboo in the hot tub room was a thing of the past. Kimonos and Yukatas were donated. Art pieces sold.

She wasn't sleeping more than three hours a night, so part of her was immensely glad she didn't need to train the first two weeks of moving schools, because she knows she wouldn't have the energy nor the drive. 

But, she made a promise to Izumi that she would at least start training again at four weeks after the incident, so she wouldn't go stir crazy. Today marks the fourth Monday since that foggy morning, and Asami hadn't been looking forward to it. 

Izumi decided to take her to a new gym for a change in her training, reasoning that if she had something else to focus on and adapt to besides what happened, she'd have a little more bounce in her step. Asami had accepted, but not with much enthusiasm. She just wanted to not be looked at with pity by everyone in her old gym.

They were now following their breath from the parking lot to a multi-story building, Izumi striding along with her hands behind her back. 

"Asami," Izumi starts as she walks at the teenagers side, "Do you know much about MKG?" 

Asami huffs, "Besides where it is, _Iie_. I didn't get much info before we came here." 

"Well, I teach lots of classes here. The building may look intimidating but the people inside aren't any trouble, I can assure you." 

Asami stays silent at the older womans side. 

"How's your father, by the way?" Izumi asks.

Asami sighs. "Closed off. I dunno' if he's drinking, but I wouldn't be surprised. He doesn't work on his cars anymore, either." 

Izumi's lips form a line. "And you?" 

"What about me?" 

The older woman frowns, "Are _you_ okay?" 

Asami sets her jaw. _"Bakana Izumi." _

"I know. _Gomen__, _Asami." Izumi sighs, patting Asami's shoulder, "But the least I can do is check in." 

_"Kudasai! _Don't speak Japanese to me." The Noirette stops outside the door of the MKG with a solemn look on her face. 

"My mistake... You're going through something you should never know at your age, and it's not easy for me to see you like this." Izumi says, "I want you to know, your mother was a great wo—" 

_"—Is!" _Asami balls up her fists, shoving Izumi's shoulder and holding back sudden tears, "How dare you? _Everyone's_ worried for me, you're not special! Don't think I'm gonna cry into your sleeve like a little girl because you want me to talk!" 

Izumi takes a small step back with an even sadder look in her eyes, and Asami's shaky gaze burns through the Muay-Thai coach for a few more moments before she looks away and releases the tension in her jaw.

"_Gomen. _I didn't mean to snap." 

After taking a few minutes to reset and breathe, Izumi waiting patiently at her side, Asami makes her way through the door into MKG's lobby. 

"So what are we doing here anyway?" Asami asks. The first thing she notices about the place is it's smell: rubber, gym mats and people. Something she could get used to.

Second is the white, grey and orange color scheme that showed the gym had some semblance of identity, unlike her previous one. She got the feeling others would know what gym she was talking about if they asked.

The third was the fact that Korra was here, a detail Asami grins at. 

_Matsu— Korra?! _

"I'm going to talk to the head coach of this gym. If you want to come, then I encourage you to, but you can wait or look around for your own eyes until I come find you." 

_"Uh, _I think I'll look around!" 

Asami spins on her heel and runs for the stairs, Izumi shouting behind her to wait.

_How did I know Korra was here without seeing her? What is this?_

She only has to go up two flights of stairs to get to the second floor, and when she stops at the last step she scans the mats for mocha tan skin and chestnut hair.

That's when she finds what she was looking for, gazing at at her with wide cyan eyes from her pathetic spot laid out across a mat. 

Her partner was helping her up, looking apologetic. Korra says something to him and pats his shoulder, then trains her eyes on Asami again. 

"Uhm... Hi Asami!" Korra says once she walks up to her, "You have really bad timing." 

Asami tilts her head, "Huh?"

"I think I heard you downstairs or something...? It made me lose focus for a second and I got clocked by my teammates right hand." 

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry!" Asami crawls, "I didn't mean anything," 

Korra takes off her headguard, letting her long chestnut hair spill over her shoulders and face, and Asami goes red for just a moment.

..._Chikuso__, she is _attractive_. I-I mean— What?_

"It's no problem, I guess. It wasn't a real fight, so I'll just take that as a sign of good luck!" Korra rests a glove on the back of her neck. "A-Also, sorry if I'm being a little self conscious. No one from school has ever seen me in my MMA gear." 

"Oh! I think you look..." 

_Hot. Endearing. Like an actual snack. Anata ga hoshii, please take me somewhere—! _

"Uh, _Badass! _Yeah. Badass. I wouldn't wanna see you in an alleyway at night." Asami says.

Korra laughs, and Asami truly thinks she's imagining the blush on Korra's face. "Well, thanks. So why are you here? The wrestling camp doesn't start till the summer." 

Asami tsk's. "Are you so closed-minded you think I can only wrestle?" 

"You're doing MMA classes?! Y-You do MMA?!" 

"Since I was tiny," Asami chuckles at the shock on Korra's face. "Apparently this is where I'm training now that I've moved schools."

"Whaaaa..." Korra gawks, and Asami has to do a double take at the subtle crimson in her cheeks, "No _wayyyy_. That's... That's awesome! I'm glad you're here. I can't _wait_ for our first spar." 

Asami smiles, and it feels damn good to smile for a genuine reason for the second time today, both of which happen to involve Korra. "I'm looking forward to starching you _every_ spar."

* * *

Blue eyes, long brown hair, defined arms, lips usually pulled into a smirk. Asami doesn't know much of anything about Korra, but she can't help being infatuated. 

The minute Asami shouts that she's home, she runs to her room and dives for her bed, her hair flying in all directions. 

_"What is this?!?!" _She shouts into a pillow. She groans and turns over, swiping hair out of her face. 

"Why did I think she was so..." Asami hesitates, "Ugh! _Bakana!_ If I can't say it to my ceiling how am I supposed to admit it to her?! Since when have I thought _girls_ were attractive? I don't get it!" She groans.

This feeling is foreign to Asami. On one hand, it was instinct to deny herself the pleasure of swooning over girls. She thought it was just puberty hotwiring her brain and making her assume everyone attractive.

But on the other, Korra just felt _different _somehow.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't deny Korra was stunning. It seemed like such a simple, easy concept in her head, and she would catch herself thinking it here and there. It was a fact as obvious and ordinary as grass, but so real and new to Asami that it makes her cheeks crimson.

"Why me, spirits? Why curse me _and _put a hot girl right in front of me?" She finds herself chuckling, and her eyes go wide as she snaps her mouth shut. Guilt and grief surge back into her head, as if seeing Korra was but a temporary drug.

"Am I seriously laughing because I'm feeling something other than _grief_ for once?" Asami asks the ceiling, "...How pathetic are you, Sato?" 

She turns over onto her side and lets a few tears stream across her face.

_Okaasan__, _she thinks, _I wish you were here. I miss you. I wonder what you would tell me to do about Korra. She seemed so caring earlier today, it sorta' reminded me of you. She's the first person that's reached out to me like that at school. I feel bad not telling her that you're gone, but part of me can't do that until I accept it myself. If it's not obvious yet, I haven't. Gomen. I know you want me to, though. I'll do my best. Sukida._

After spending some time staring at her ceiling and debating whether she should bother to eat something today, she decides she'd feel more accomplished doing something for someone else. So she changes into red pajama bottoms and a sports bra and pads into the kitchen, starting a mug of peppermint tea and fixing a sandwich for her father. 

It's easier to be remorseful towards someone if you're going through the same thing, and Asami thinks that's especially true when she opens the double doors to her father's study and sees the bags under his eyes. 

"Uhm, hey, am I intruding?" Asami asks, peeking her head through the door. 

"Oh! I was just about to make a call but it can wait for my daughter," Hiroshi half-smiles as he notices the tea and sandwich set on his desk. "Thank you, Asami." 

Asami takes it as a good thing to see her dad's lips curve upward for the first time today, but only offers a huff through her nose in response, noticing a glass of whiskey accompanying Hiroshi. 

"I'm just gonna," Asami reaches for the alcohol, and when Hiroshi nods with a frown, she picks it up.

"You're right. I shouldn't be having that," Her father re-adjusts his glasses with a sigh. "Uh, Izumi took you to see MKG today right? How do you like your new gym?" 

"Well, a lot better than the old one." Asami answers, "I uh, I met someone that might wanna' be my friend there, too. So at least I've got something to look forward to." 

"Ah, really?" Hiroshi smiles, and Asami frowns at the tear that slides down his cheek. "I'm so glad to hear that. I was afraid you wouldn't find anyone for a while." He admits.

"Dad, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." 

"Don't talk like that, dearest." Hiroshi's voice finally cracks, "...It's been four weeks since I lost my wife, but my daughter lost her mother, too. I'd be a fool not to worry." 

"We have to help each other. I get it," Asami sighs, twirling whiskey around the glass in her hand, "I just don't want you to be drinking in your office when you're not talking to me."

Her dad's eyes go downcast, and Asami's heart breaks for her father all over again.

"I'll need help." He says.

"At your service," Asami replies.

"Likewise. Thank you for the food and tea." 

Asami puts on a smile, steps around the table and kisses Hiroshi on a scruffy cheek. "Thank _you_ for being my father." 

"_Oyasu—_ G-Goodnight, Asami." 

"Goodnight, dad. Go to sleep soon,"

As Asami leaves the study and shuts the door, she starts to tear up as she walks through the halls that were now devoid of any Japanese art. Before she knows what she's doing, the whiskey glass she took from her father is empty and she's covering her mouth to hold back her tears on the way back to her room. 

She could see it clear as day. Hiroshi was in a worse spot than she thought, and keeping it mostly to himself. She felt like a helpless little girl. 

"_W-Well dammit, I'll prove I'm not one! _I don't care how messed up I am, my dad needs me or I'll lose him somehow, too!" She shouts at her bed, "I'll take care of him. Yeah. Just like Okaasan would do if I were gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat room: https://y99.in/r/145797  
Chat room password: Hiroshi Sato
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think, and please stay at home for our doctors!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	16. (15) Daijobu, not alone [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terminology:  
Bruce Buffer- The most famous ring/octagon announcer in the UFC  
Ring Rust- An expression referring to being sloppy in a combat sport due to time away from said combat sport  
Richmond Highlands- Another name for the area of Seattle Asami lives in during high school (Richmond Beach)  
Pull-Counter- The act of leaning backwards to avoid an opponent's punch and responding with your own power punch  
Makah- A native american tribe from Neah Bay, Washington in the pacific northwest who's culture largely revolves around timberwork and whaling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Daijobu: Japanese for 'It's okay'/'It's fine'_
> 
> Word of the day: Character Exploration!
> 
> (This is the second to last flashback chapter before we return to the present story.)
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this flashback. My goal is to provide context for the beginning of the climax of the story, as there's plenty of angst I have planned that will hit a lot harder if you know why it's happening. >:)

** **

**Two months later: Winter- Sophomore year **

“A savior complex?” Kya asks.

Asami frowns. “Yeah. It’s when someone cares about others more than themselves, but to a fault. People with it don’t feel complete unless everyone around them is happy, and they’ll do anything for that to happen. ...Even if it’s hurting themselves.”

Asami is sitting next to Korra's god-auntie with her hands between her lap on Korra's sofa, feeling out of place despite being in the Waters household a couple times already. It was a cozy home with markings of Korra's family and childhood everywhere you looked, from countless family pictures to height markers on passageways. If she didn't already know Korra was stubborn, she could have guessed by touring her house full of memories Korra's parents won't let go. She's stuck between envy and concern when she's here sometimes, reminded of how her home was barren of anything to do with the past.

About a month has passed since the Inuit had found Asami hungry and crying in a bush. Their friendship had started with Asami nervously walking up to Korra's favorite secluded tree to ask if she could keep her company during lunch, and after a week of asking, it became an unspoken promise to sit and eat together every day to chat about whatever seemed fit.

They found themselves sharing lots of interests and disagreeing over many more, and Asami felt herself falling just a little deeper in love every day, much to her chagrin. Even if Korra didn't know why she was so pained sometimes, that kind, chestnut-haired girl being there for her when she was feeling down, was something Asami was becoming increasingly afraid to lose.

So when Korra finally convinces Asami to start training lightly again and showing up at MKG because wrestling season was fast approaching, she couldn't refuse when she asked her if she wanted a ride to practice.

Kya pops her lollipop out of her mouth, “That’s not a good way to think of it.” 

“Wha- _ hey, _it’s a serious thing people deal with!” 

“Hm… Bull,” The older Inuit repeats, “Your whole definition contradicts itself. People with it are more selfish than anyone, aren’t they?” 

Asami narrows her eyes, “Selfish means to care about your own needs.” 

“I’m fifty-two, I know.” Kya grins. 

“Yeah, so how are people with a savior complex _ selfish?_” 

“Well, you said it yourself. They don’t don’t feel complete until everyone around them is happy. They need to feel like they’re contributing to the world. They mostly care about feeling wanted.” 

Asami bares a glint of anger in her eyes, and Kya smirks. 

“I never said it’s a bad thing to be, ‘hun. It’s always good to be selfish about helping people, right? I’m not saying those with a complex only care about themselves, that’s dumb. But there’s other reasons they want to help people besides the fact that someone needs help. People have a complex for one reason or another. It's not some birth defect.”

The Noirette looks away, and she's about to respond until she hears familiar footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"_Okay- _Sorry guys! I couldn't find my shinpads," Korra apologizes with a hair tie in her teeth, swinging her blue gear bag over her shoulder. Her head is angled down as she fixes her hair into a bun, so when she trains her eyes on Asami with an awkward smile, it comes off as seductive even though it's not, and the Noirette blushes and looks away.

Kya smiles, "All good. We should get going unless you two wanna be late for practice again.”

"Would you _stop _bringing that up, Auntie?" Korra groans, finishing with her hair and looking up. "I'll meet you in the car,"

Rebellious strands of chestnut fall out of her bun and over her cyan eyes, and Asami smiles at her with a tilt of her head, hopefully hiding her infatuation. Korra smiles back and spins on her heel, out the door. 

Once the thud of the door closing shakes the coffee table, Kya smirks. "I've never seen anyone have their sexual awakening by discovering girls have pretty hair." She muses, "Mine was lips."

Asami recoils, "Wha—! Who said I—"

"_Sato_, Sato, please, don't waste your breath," Kya laughs, "If I'm _actually_ wrong then I'm sorry for being rude. But I've probably watched that look for longer than you've been able to walk. I know what it means." 

"You're—" The Noirette stumbles, "You're imagining things." 

"I've been to every gay club on the west coast, honey. I'd tell you if I was joking." Kya says.

When Asami doesn't respond, the older woman offers softer eyes and an understanding grin. "Hey, look. It's totally alright. What you're feeling might be different, but it's not wrong. I won't let out a peep to Korra, okay? This stays between you and your auntie Kya." 

Asami —though still flustered senseless from getting her unclear sexuality discovered— can't help but give a small smirk at Kya's kind nature. She nods hesitantly and swings her gear bag over her shoulder. 

Kya stands up and starts for the door. "C'mon, my god-niece is waiting for you!" 

* * *

The first thing Asami learned about Korra in sparring, was her habit of bouncing from side to side before they started. The second was how fast her pull-counter was, of which she was met with multiple times right between her eyes, sending her to her butt. 

The third was that her and Korra were perfect matches for each other in the octagon, on the mats, or in the ring.

The Noirette was glad Korra was more challenging to face than in middle school wrestling, because Asami never had so much _fun _in the gym since she was a child. Kickboxing, grappling, or wrestling, throughout the evening the two girls tested each other's skills relentlessly, only to discover they were nearly deadlocked. On a few occasions, Izumi had to pull the smiling girls off each other when it was time for a water break.

Of course, her conversation with Kya replayed in her head whenever her and Korra grabbed each other. Korra was strong, aggressive, and spilling over with determination, and Asami would try and fail to ignore the intricacies of a beautiful girls body when they struggled for control of one another.

But despite further questioning her sexuality, it felt fucking great to smile and laugh so genuinely for so long, especially with how tense the air of her home was without her mother in it. 

_"So sore..."_ Korra groans happily, slumping over her gear bag as the two girls sit side by side on a curb, waiting for Izumi and her son to come outside.

"Same here. That was worth it, though." Asami smiles, cracking her neck herself, "You have a really mean right hand." 

"_You _have a pasta crank for an armbar!" Korra laughs, "I swear you popped something," 

"Wait, oh no, did I?" 

"Nah. I'm exaggerating," Korra turns her head in her arms to face Asami, "But you do have really quick submissions. I wish my ground game was as good as yours." 

Asami scoffs, "I'm not some black-belt. Honestly I'd kill to have your right hand, I lost count of how many times you put me on my ass." 

"Says the one who caught me with kicks I've never frickin' _heard of_," Korra says, "Your striking is great, stop that. Maybe your hands could use some work but so could my legs. We're even. I'm really glad about that." 

"You too?" Asami says.

"Dude. I barely get touched here, don't tell my parents. Unless I'm distracted I put a beating on some of the heavier boys." 

The Noirette muses, "You're so cocky... I don't ever see you like this at school. Wouldn't you want to rub it in everyone's face if you're so proud?"

"Oh, I'll _pound _it into someone's face if they feel like messing with a_ Waters_," Korra cracks her knuckles, "But no, I keep it to myself unless I get asked." 

"Why's that?"

"Well, I..." Korra looks sure of a response, but she trails off and takes a moment to consider before opening her mouth again. "I'm just not sure I like the spotlight. It's weird. Eventually you get told you're a great fighter so many times that you start to want to be something else, too." 

"So you're spoiled," Asami chuckles. 

"Oh it's not like that, rich girl! I appreciate all the feedback! My coaches are still tough on me, too. They're really the only compliments I get." Korra says, "But I also don't really care what people think. Not of me personally. I care what they think about the mask." 

_She's being so open and honest. How can she talk about all this on a whim? _

"The mask?" Asami asks, "So the you I see with others isn't real?"

Now it's Korra's turn to chuckle. "Call it a simplified me, I guess. I can't say it's not real at all because masks are still a creation of their artists, or something, but you're not getting the full Korra Waters set at school." 

"But you're being so open now..." 

"Duh, Sato. You're my best friend." 

Asami flusters, turning her head so it wasn't obvious. "...Well, anyways... your wrestling and Jiu-Jitsu have gotten a lot better from what I can tell. No more pinning you instantly when wrestling season starts." 

"You can say that again," Korra smiles, "My ground game'll be so good in a few months you won't be able to keep up." 

Izumi pops around the corner, spinning her keys in her hand with her son Iroh in tow. "-Well, you'll need more practice if you want to out-grapple Asami consistently," She says,

"I've heard so much of the famous right hand and seen you on the mats before, but it's nice to _formally_ meet you, Korra. I'm Izumi." 

"H-Hi!" Korra stands up and straightens her back, shaking Izumi's hand with a nervous laugh. "Nice to meet you too, Coach— _Uh, Mrs._ Sato. Thank you for the ride home, I'll make sure your daughter gets some sleep tonight," 

Asami recoils, both at Korra's assumption that Izumi was her mother, and the fact that Korra sounded like a boy being introduced to his girlfriend's parents.

Before Izumi can open her mouth to respond, Korra moves on to Iroh. "Uh, you must be her brother. Good to meet you too, I've spotted you in the gym too," 

The other teenager gives Korra a puzzled look while shaking her hand. "Likewise, but uhm... I'm not her brother. Izumi's my mom." 

His mother smiles, but it's tight. "I'm a trusted family friend of the Sato's." 

"Oh... shit! _I mean, _crap! I'm so sorry," Korra crawls, "I feel like an idiot. So Asami, that's your family friend, Izumi, and that's her son, Iroh." 

Asami nods, a plastic grin on her face as she swallows a lump in her throat. "Yup." 

"Alright. Nice to meet you both." Korra sighs and turns to the older woman and her son, "Sorry to confuse you for her family. We've only really known each other for a month." 

"Then I'd be a fool to be angry with you for it," Izumi says, starting for her car. "Speaking of, how did you girls meet?" 

* * *

As they all load up their gear bags in the trunk of Izumi's van and strap themselves into the car, Korra and Asami recap as much as they can from the middle school wrestling matches to a few hours ago, and Korra can see Izumi has an unchanging grin on her face in the dashboard mirror.

The older, pale-skinned woman came off as a no-B.S, yet caring and forward thinking person to Korra. She donned wise yellow-hazel eyes and mid length grey hair to accent them, and though her smile bordered by light wrinkles was rare, it was infectious. The way she helped Asami through her ring rust in the gym earlier proved as much.

Her son, Iroh II, was her age but went to a private school; information Korra was glad she was lacking when she met the guy, otherwise she'd have assumed him a stuck-up douche. He was a down to earth, skilled grappler with good looks, who clearly inherited his mother's to-the-point attitude. Korra liked that he never said a word before they started warming up together, but made small talk when they were done.

On top of meeting Asami's family friends, she got to see an uncovered side of Asami too, one that wore stubbornness, poise, and confidence like a shiny new suit of armor. 

_How lucky am I..._ Korra thinks, glancing at Asami from the sides of her vision, _Getting to watch her smile for so long _and _spar with her._ And _she's sleeping over tonight! _

It had been a long time since Korra had gotten to welcome someone back to MMA after a layoff, and the fact that she had the privilege of welcoming back a girl as dashing as Asami makes her smile like an idiot to herself as she gets comfortable in Izumi's car. 

"So, Asami, you're sleeping at Korra's tonight? Everything's been planned out?" Izumi turns in her seat to face Asami.

"_Hai—_ I mean, yeah," The Noirette says, "I think Korra's parents just need to say yes." 

"On it," Korra pulls out her phone. Typing as fast as she can, she asks her dad if a sleepover is okay on a Friday night with her new friend, still listening in on Asami and Izumi. 

"Do you have what you need in your bag? I don't want to stop at your house if Korra's is closer." Izumi puts the keys in ignition and starts the engine. 

Asami answers, "I'm okay. I left my favorite hairbrush but I'm not so spoiled to ask you to go get it." 

"No child would be under my eye would be. Isn't that right, Iroh?" She smiles at her son in the passenger seat. Iroh gives a light laugh and a smile back at his mom and goes back to fixing his hair in the mirror.

**[his ice majesty lord tonraq waters: Fine with me honey, but I'd like to hear from mom and dad that she can be picked up in the morning. I have to help your mother at the vet.]**

Korra perks her head up, "Hey, Asami, did your parents say they could pick you up in the morning? My dad says he needs to hear from both mom and dad if you're sleeping over cuz he has stuff to do in the morning." 

For a moment, all Korra can hear is the hum of the van's engine, and Iroh, Izumi, and Asami's eyes all dart to their laps. 

If a picture can speak a thousand words, a look can speak a million. Izumi turns in her seat and rests her eyes on Korra while Asami's gaze is still in her lap. "...I'll tell Asami's father to get in touch with yours. If you send Asami your dad's number I can do that now."

_Oh... _

If it hadn't come over her already, it does now. The instinct to protect Asami Sato made her chest feel too tight. Tight enough to make her ignore that she was coming out to herself after so long. That she was admitting she was an absolute sucker for a pretty girl she met a month ago. That she was falling in love way, way too fast, way too young, opening up to someone way too much.

But Korra doesn't care. Not when Asami's pretty face looks like that, after what she just heard. 

_...She's motherless. How the hell did I not realize? _

* * *

"So Asami, can I ask why it took so long for you to stay the night? We've been dying to properly talk to you." Senna says.

_"Up-front much, Mom?" _Korra grumbles at her behind a slice of garlic bread. 

Her mother raises an eyebrow as if to say, _'You seem to care a lot,' _and continues talking to Asami.

After finding out what she did about Asami's home life, dinner with everyone in Korra's house sounded like the last thing the pretty girl needed. But edged on by the fact that Korra was finally bringing home a friend to sleep over, her parents were persistent in eating together before they went off to bed. Senna and Katara had even made special salmon and rice for their guest. 

Thank the spirits she snagged the chair next to Asami before someone else did. However, they were still sitting across from Kya and Korra's mom, with her dad Tonraq and Katara at opposite heads of the table. Worse was that Asami looked totally fine, and Korra can see the mask on her face clear as day.

"Uh, well I've wanted to sleep over for a while now, but I never got invited. So I never asked." Asami answers. Her elbows are off the table, and compared to everyone else, her posture was the best. She wasn't speaking out of turn and she was being more cordial and respectful than she was to most teachers. It puts Korra off a little, and she hopes that either her parents will back off or Asami will open up, with time.

Kya postures up in her chair, "See? Korra," She scolds, "You should have asked sooner. She was just being respectful!" 

"Please, Please, _Kudasai_," Asami laughs off Kya's praise, then covers her mouth momentarily. 

"Oh? Is that Japanese I hear?" Katara smiles, putting down her fork. "Your last name implies that you know some. I've been waiting to ask. You look Asian so I'm curious." 

"Uh, I speak it, yes. Family tradition. Apparently my some of my bloodline comes from money in Osaka. Mostly hopefuls that made their way out here for the gold rush and got lucky, though." Asami laughs and tucks a strand of hair behind an ear. 

"Are you very traditional at home?" Tonraq asks, "As in, do you sleep on futons? Sliding doors? Is your dining table on the ground? I've been trying to convince my wife to get one, it'd be more cozy than this table." 

"Sorry," Senna chuckles to the Noirette, "He's an architect so let him have his fun. And no Tonraq, that's asking for a bad back and crumbs on the floor." 

Asami smiles. "Well, I live in the Richmond Highlands, so no sliding doors in those homes. Our table... it used to be low to the ground but now it's not, and I sleep on a bed. My Japanese heritage isn't really something that defines my family anymore, if I'm honest." 

"Well that's okay too," Kya says. "I know all of us are stuck between proud American Liberal and Inuit freedom-fighter, so you're not the only one juggling cultures." 

"Inuit?" Asami asks with a grin. Korra smiles and points to a scarf hanging up above the dining room's entry. 

"Yup. Native and proud," She moves her pointer finger to her chest. "My dad is half Makah, too. If you're wondering why we're living here and not in Northern Canada." 

"I was just about to ask that, actually." Asami's eyes take on a sparkle that Korra hasn't seen since training earlier today. "Inuit _and _Makah? That's so much tribal history in one family. Your bloodline must go back _thousands_ of years." 

Her family's eyes take on a sparkle as well, and Kya chimes in. "A non-native who appreciates native culture!? I thought I'd never see the day!" 

"Of course I do! Do you _know_ how many tribes..." 

Korra finishes her food to the sweet sound of her family and her new best friend chatting excitedly about Native Americans. She didn't feel as if she was adding anything though, and would hate to interrupt, so she waits until everyone has finished their food and takes all the dishes into the kitchen without a word, letting them converse as much as they wanted.

After she's done rinsing the dishes and scrolling though her phone on the couch for a while, she only taps Asami's shoulder to let her know that she'll be waiting in her room upstairs and that she'll have a fresh pair of PJ's for her. 

"No no, I'm coming, my bad." Asami smiles, rising from her chair for the first time in two hours. 

"Oh, wait, both of you. Before you say goodnight," Katara says. "I'd like to test something." 

"Test?" Korra asks.

"Would both of you tell me your biggest goal in your MMA career?" 

They're both a little confused, but Korra knows when Katara asks something of you, it's probably best to do it. 

_"UFC Bantamweight champion!" _They say in unison. Korra's eyes go wide and she trains them on Asami. When Asami's lips curl into a smirk, so do hers. 

"Oooh, competition! Face-off for the cameras, ladies!" Tonraq teases, making a rectangle with his two hands and framing the pair. 

* * *

"Korra," Asami turns around to face the Inuit when she reaches the top of the stairs, looping her fingers behind her back. 

_I'm falling for my best friend _is a troupe Korra has seen overused in stories to no end. She always thought somehow, it would never happen to her, that whatever friends she did eventually make would never come close enough for Korra to fall for one of them. 

But this was different. Korra _chose _to open up to Asami. Why? Something told her it was somehow unfair, a disservice to the Noirette not to, despite barely knowing her. It felt so natural and easy to talk to Asami about parts of herself she didn't tell anyone about. 

"You don't have to say it," Korra smirks. "My family's overbearing and curious. You felt uncomfortable at the table. I get it. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." 

"No, no. That's not it. I wanted to ask if... If can come over way more often." Asami murmurs, "Your parents are really nice people." 

"Wha- you looked like you had a mask on when dinner started, Asami. You don't have to suck up to them when they're not around." Korra offers. 

"I'll admit I was playing the perfect child when I sat down," Says Asami, "But your family has a way of making me feel... listened to. You do the same thing for me, but it's been a long time since I've been able to enjoy myself like that talking to a group of people." 

Korra's eyes still sport concern, but she can't help but crack a wide smile as Asami continues. 

"I get talked _at _a lot at school. People talk to me with some kind of selfish goal because I'm, well, people see me as pretty, I guess. Your parents never wanted anything out of me, they were just really happy to get to know me on a surface level and I couldn't help but open up." The Noirette smiles. 

Korra goes up the two remaining stairs and offers a fistbump to her best friend. "I like mask-off Asami. Not to put any expectations on you, of course." 

Asami returns the fistbump with a grin. "I don't feel like there's any here besides be talkative, really. I like being more open, it's just hard. I think that's why I want to spend way more time here." 

_"Don't sweat it, Sato! You're always welcome!" _Kya's voice sounds from the bottom of the stairs. 

_"Auntie!" _Korra leans over the guardrail with a scowl on her face, "Don't eavesdrop on us!" 

"I wasn't," Kya replies, "My bad for going to bed, I guess." 

"Hmm. My auntie isn't the type of person to stay in on a Friday night, don't you think?" Korra's hands drop to her hips.

"Oh, can it," Kya yawns, outstretching her arms and making her way up the stairs, "Old people have an energy limit, teens don't." 

_"'Old,' _Stop calling yourself that, you're only like fifty." 

"Whatever," The older woman pulls her god-niece in for a hug. "Goodnight, Slaughter." 

"'Night," Korra smiles. "And don't forget about Asami." 

"Like I'd forget that pretty face," Kya smirks. Korra sees her take a step towards the Noirette and worries that she'll hug her too, but Kya stops short. "Can you teach me how to curl my hair like that in the morning? How long are you staying tomorrow?" 

Asami tilts her head and smiles, despite the flustering in her cheeks. "My dad's picking me up at three. I'd be happy to." 

"Sweet," Kya yawns again, "Goodnight to you too, Asami. I left my karaoke machine in your room, Korra, just make sure to keep the volume on the lower side if you use it." 

"Thanks, I will." Korra nods. 

For a moment, as Kya shuffles into her room, Asami looks terrified at the prospect of karaoke. Korra smirks.

"I sing with her sometimes so she wanted me to use it with you, but I'm definitely not forcing you to." 

"Good," Asami sighs, "I can't sing for shit." 

"You can listen to me. C'mon, my room's down the hall." 

Asami follows after Korra, watching her three ponytails sway behind her. "Uhm... did Kya just call you _slaughter?_"

Korra laughs, coming to a stop at her bedroom door. "It's my nickname. 'Korra Slaughter Waters.' I can't wait to hear Bruce Buffer shout that at the top of his lungs." 

Asami laughs too, but she's shaking her head. "That's ridiculous." 

Korra opens the door to her room. "_No, _It's bad ass! I'll carry this nickname to the pro's, watch me." 

* * *

_Entry #76 _

_November 28th_

_I, Asami Sato, had my first sleepover ever at fifteen years-old. That's a little sad, so I didn't tell Korra._

_I'm writing this in Korra's living room and everyone's leaving me alone to give me time to do this. They're so kind. I would've started writing first thing in the morning staring at Korra's goddamn beautiful face, but her god-auntie Kya really likes my hair so I taught her how to curl hers like mine. She's in the mirror checking herself out and it's hilarious. _

_Turns out ring rust is easy to shake off when you're trying to impress a hot girl at a new gym. I'm lucky Izumi and Iroh were there otherwise I would've slipped up a lot. I'm better than Korra in grappling and wrestling, but not by much. She's better than me at striking, but according to her, not by much. So we're basically even, which makes me super excited to start training again. We even have the same goal of being a UFC champion. _

_Korra opened up to me after practice about how she has a mask on at school but not around me. It made me really happy to know she trusts me like that. It also makes me a little nervous because now I feel like she has an expectation that I'll always listen and have the right thing to say._

_Korra also assumed Izumi was my mom and Iroh was my brother, which was awkward to put it lightly. But after that got fixed Izumi and Korra seemed to like each other, so that's a plus. I don't really know how Iroh feels. _

_I'm finding Korra's family to be an absolute joy. Kya figured out I was questioning right before she took us to practice, and I thought I had to put on a good girl act. But they brought me out of my shell in no time, just like Korra did. _

_Tonraq, Kya, Katara and Senna were just happy to talk with me at the table, even when Korra went to wash the dishes. I found out a lot about Korra's family. They're native-americans, which I was glowing about. Inuit/Makah to be exact. Two totally different coasts and native cultures looped into one bloodline! How cool is that! _

_Somehow I even felt a little more comfortable talking about my Japanese side, which is something I didn't even expect._

_Of course, it's also hard to be here all the same. It's hard to watch Korra and Senna bounce off each other making breakfast in their cozy kitchen. It's hard to watch Kya give Katara a kiss on her head every thirty minutes, like clockwork, But I'm doing my best to appreciate them instead of miss my mom. I'm just putting Korra singing 'you may be right' by Billy Joel on repeat in my head to try and help me move on. I can't say it's not helping a little bit. _

_I still miss you, Okaasan. I know you're happy that I found a best friend. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami's Sophomore journal makes its long-awaited return!
> 
> This is my first time writing Korra's family in a while and there's a lot I want to explore when it comes to Asami's relationship with them. I'm especially excited to write Asami's first interaction with them in the present.
> 
> I'm really trying to perfect writing as of late, and right now I'm trying to nail character exploration. I have no idea if it changes the tone of my story, which is part of the reason why I'm playing it safe and doing this in a flashback where you're _supposed_ to explore the characters._  
If you guys don't end up liking it too much I can go back to what I've been doing when we're back to the present and it'll be like nothing changed._
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	17. (16) As long as you're with me [Part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wise men say..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology:  
Evergreen tree- The state tree of Washington State; a large pine tree that keeps it's dark green color year-round, found extremely commonly in the Pacific Northwest  
California way & Harbor Ave.- The two streets that intersect at the Seacrest park bus stop
> 
> So you may notice the chapter art at the start of each update. 'Just a little visual touch I wanted to add to give a feel for each chapter, and because I personally love aesthetics for my favorite fandoms. Tell me if you like it and I'll keep it up!
> 
> I would like to dedicate this chapter to my mother. I write a grieving, teenage Asami out of personal experience despite our circumstances not being the same.  
I would also like to bring attention to the Black Lives Matter movement. Being an african-american guy in Seattle has me quite afraid much too often. Do what you can to help, and remember it is NOT enough to be not racist. You must be anti-racist.
> 
> Please enjoy the last chapter of this flashback, and thank you so, so much for the support. The plot thickens!

_Why do I like Korra so much? _

"Ugh, I've always hated buses... My mom wanted us to go out but she won't drive us?" Korra complains, crossing her arms.

Asami chuckles. "Who's a spoiled rich girl now?" 

"We _just _got back to my place from an _afternoon_ practice. I wanna be lazy." 

"Say that to your coach when you're a pro. I'm sure they'll love it." The Noirette says.

_Why do I enjoy being around her all the time? _

"Ah, shit. This's our stop," Korra gets up from her seat and grasps on to a railing. 

Asami follows suit as the bus comes to a halt and a computer announces they've arrived at California Way and Harbor Ave. She almost forgets it's been snowing because she's been admiring Korra in an oversized winter jacket the entire bus ride, until she's blasted with cold air when the doors open. She tightens her burberry scarf around her neck, following Korra off the bus and onto the white sidewalk. 

As they start to walk, Asami catches a glimpse of Korra's cheeks going from freckled mocha to frost-bitten and makes sure to divert her attention away. 

_Her looks? I'm sure that's one of the reasons._

"So why did you want to come to South Elliot Bay of all places to enjoy the snow?" Asks Asami, following her words in the cold, "There are good parks around your house." 

"I found a spot to chill in on google maps, it's a block or two from here and it's close to the water. You're supposed to see the whole skyline without anything in front of it." Korra smiles, "And don't you go complaining anyway! You told me you wanted to go somewhere before christmas 'cuz we won't be able to hang out then." 

"You got me," Asami puts her hands up, "Not that I don't wanna be here, I was just wondering. Tomorrow's the last day we have to hang out, right?" 

Korra huffs, "Yeah, sadly. We can figure something out to do tomorrow, though!"

"I-I'd love to. What about after christmas...?" Asami inquires.

"Well, I told some popular girl I would try to teach them some self-defense in the school gym, but other than that I should be free." 

"Wow. Congratulations, Coach Waters." 

"Y'know, that's got a nice ring to it," Korra laughs, and Asami is reminded of how sweet that sound was to hear.

_She's also the friendliest introvert I've ever met. _

"Okay... I don't see a lookout, I see a fence and bushes," Asami questions when Korra stops walking and plants her hands on her hips in front of a gate. 

Korra pulls something out of her back pocket. "That's where these come in." She tosses Asami a swiss army knife that the Noirette barely catches with her mittens on, then takes out one of her own. 

_"Knives?" _

"We hop the fence, clear a space to sit down on, and _boom!_ Our secret hideaway with a view," Korra beams.

"Should we_ really_ be doing this...?"

"What, can daddy's girl not jump a fence?" Teases Korra.

Asami grins, "You think I'm not rebellious?" 

"'Won't believe it 'til I see it, Sato." 

The Noirette takes that as a challenge and puts the knife in her jacket, breaking into a run towards the fence and climbing it. She lands on the other side shortly after, blowing a kiss and a wink at Korra to rub it in. 

_She's always easy to have fun around._

_"You little..." _Korra scowls, but it melts into a smirk and she runs for the fence as well. 

Once they're both situated on the other side, they get to work chopping branches and clearing snow in front of them until they can see some of the skyline. After a while, Asami stops for a moment to sip the hot chocolate Senna forced them to take, and Korra finishes the job herself with a devilish smirk before Asami has the chance to stop her.

_She's strong and determined when she wants to be. She has a direction._

Before them lies a white and grey Seattle skyline, from one end of the bay to the other, faded by the light snowfall. It's not Asami's first time seeing it, but it _is_ her first time seeing it from the water. As she takes it all in, she can't help but let out a breath of amazement.

"Fuckin' awesome, right?" Korra sits down on the patch of grass they cleared, "I told you, you can see everything." 

"Sure can. It's really pretty with the added snow factor, too. I feel like I'm in a movie." Asami chuckles, sitting next to the Inuit.

"You feel like you're in a movie 'cuz _I _took you here huh?" Korra shoves the Noirette's shoulder.

"Wha-?" 

"C'mon, _a__dmit it, _I'm your best friend! You don't know what you'd do without me!" 

"So _vain!_" Asami laughs, pushing Korra away with a blush, "But, you're right. I wouldn't." 

Korra postures up suddenly. "...I was half-joking... You mean that?" 

_"Do I mean that," _Asami scoffs, "If you can't accept it I won't say it twice." 

"Wait, wait! Okay! I'm glad! I accept it!" Korra attones. 

Asami watches her content sigh dissipate into the air. "Really, though. Thank you. I don't know how I would be handling a new school _and _new gym without meeting you, honestly."

The Inuit tilts her head, "Asami Sato? She could handle it, she has other friends."

"Acquaintances," Asami corrects, "And they only talk to me 'cuz I come from money and I make an effort to look nice." 

"I can't be the _only_ person you actually talk to," 

"Sad as it is, yeah. Pretty much." When Korra gets a glint of remorse in her eyes, Asami grins and elbows her arm. "Don't pity me, a peasant should be honored to be the only true friend of a _Sato!_" 

Korra laughs. "There's the rich girl. I missed her." 

It's only about six o'clock, but because it's winter, the sky gets darker every time Asami puts her eyes up. She looks at Korra to tell her they should head back home, but Korra gets a call from Tonraq to do it for her. 

"Hey dad, we just saw it's getting dark. Yep, we're on our way back. Yes, Asami has a ride home, don't worry. Okay. I love you. 'See you in about an hour." 

_She's closer to her family than me and my dad. That's for sure. _

Asami stands up carefully to stay in the grassy area they had cleared, using a cut branch to keep her balance. Korra is putting her phone back in her pocket as she stands up, and Asami notices her right foot is in the snow while the other is planted on the grass. Just as she's about to mention this, Korra opens her mouth to speak.

"Oh, man I hope we don't have to wait in the cold for long for the bus back to Shoreline. Maybe I should ch_ah—!" _

Suddenly Korra's right foot slips in the snow and she's tumbling into the frigid water in front of them, Asami's hand grabbing at air. There's a splash and Asami goes blank, immediately pulling the Inuit out of Elliot Bay and helping her to the shore. Korra's eyes are wide with temperature shock as she stands up, and she looks a little dazed, so Asami shakes her shoulders twice.

"Fuck, _fuck_, are you okay!? Oh, shit. You're gonna catch a cold. Maybe worse," The Noirette frets. "We need to get on a bus as fast as possible." 

"It's o-okay, A-s-sami, d-don't worry about me," 

"Stop that! C'mon!" 

Asami leads Korra through the bushes they cut, ignoring Korra's shivering remarks about 'Inuit genes' and 'Being a human heater.' Korra struggles to hop the fence with her cold, soaked winter clothes but manages, and Asami briskly follows suit. By the grace of the spirits, they arrive at the bus stop just as the three-forty-six is pulling into it. When they hop on, Asami makes sure they get the seats in the back corner to conserve as much heat as possible. 

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna wring out your hair," Asami says as the bus starts to move forward. The few people on the bus were absorbed into their own world, the hum of the engine the only sound between the two girls.

"And get water a-all over the floor?" 

"I'll use my scarf." 

"That's expensive!" 

"_You're _at risk of Hypothermia," Asami says back, undoing her scarf. Though poised, she's hesitant to touch Korra's long hair, but after a moment of bated breath the mocha-skinned Inuit gives a light sigh and closes her eyes, undoing her three wolf tails and turning her hair towards Asami. The Noirette sets her Burberry cloth under the dripping chestnut locks now bunched into her fists and twists, getting most of the water out and soaking her scarf. 

"Okay. That jacket is gonna make you a lot colder, you can keep the sweater on underneath but you're wearing my peacoat." 

"Wha- A-Asami!" Korra protests, but the Noirette is already taking the coat off. "You'll get cold t-too," 

"Whatever, we're on a bus for the next hour. Here," Asami puts the dark red peacoat in Korra's lap and looks at her pleadingly. The Inuit has a stubborn glare on her face until she shivers again, begrudgingly removing her jacket and wrapping it around her cold feet. She slips on Asami's coat without bothering to button it, pulling it tight around herself. 

And Asami's been so caught up in making sure Korra is okay that she hasn't gotten the chance to really _look_ at her since she fell in. But when she realizes she's looking at _wet-haired_ Korra, _wrapped in her trench coat _Korra, she's caught in a trance she can't get out of. 

"C-can you call my parents and tell them my phone's probably fucked?" Korra asks.

Asami snaps out of it. "O-Oh! Shit, you're right, it probably got waterlogged. Of course,"

She takes out her own phone and dials Senna, telling the Inuit's mother that Korra had fallen in a puddle and there wasn't any need for alarm, but that her phone was broken and she couldn't contact them. Expecting her to be upset, Asami is relieved when the Veterinarian laughs and thanks her for bringing her home safe, telling her she would've driven there herself if it were any worse. 

After using any dry part of her Burberry scarf that she could find to dry off Korra's pants, she questions her on anything else that was too uncomfortable. When she's finally satisfied, she sits back in her chair and sighs, watching Korra's shivering slow down little by little but not fully going away. 

As Asami is about to put her eyes on the passing city out the window, Korra leans against her. She flusters but doesn't think much of it, assuming it was for warmth. But it gets much harder to think so when Korra grabs hold of Asami's left arm and wraps her own two arms around it. Asami tries desperately not to allow herself the pleasure of imagining Korra as her girlfriend. 

_Maybe I like her because she trusts the people close to her enough to be vulnerable around them. Because she actually trusts me even though we haven't known each other for years. No one's been so open with me before. _

_But if I just like her because she's the seal between all the cracks, that's selfish, isn't it? I'd just be using her to cope. I need to make this friendship fair. I want her to have a reason to be friends with me, even though she's straight. I can't just be a broken girl anymore. I have to treat her like a friend, not an escape. _

"Hey... Korra?" Asami turns her head so she can look at Korra clinging to her arm, a sight that's still bringing some color to her face. "If you want, you should uhm... why don't you finally come over tomorrow?" 

Korra gasps, "Really?! I'd love to! I've b-been wanting to see your mansion forever!" 

"Pipe down," Asami chuckles, "It's not a mansion, it's a one-floored house in Richmond Beach," 

"Richmond beach?! _It's made of gold,_" 

"'Not made of gold." 

Korra huffs. "A middle-class native girl can dream..." 

* * *

_She's so cute. She's so amazing. She's so selfless. _

Korra has been repeating this in her head since she was pulled out of Elliot Bay and watched the most attractive person in the world fret over her like she was her girlfriend. She's cold, exhausted, and a little dazed, but all that came second to the pure infatuation she feels after all that happened today. 

Korra is sitting criss-cross on her bed, now in dry clothes but still wrapped in Asami's peacoat, something she would cherish until Asami had to be picked up.

The smell of expensive perfume and shampoo on the collar is flustering her as Asami pulls off the thick grey hoodie she had underneath her coat. It's the first time since practice her curves are exposed by the absence of winter clothes, now replaced by a tight red t-shirt and snow pants.

"You're staring." Asami chuckles.

"Well you're—" Korra wavers, "You're Asami! Do you actually realize how pretty you are?" 

Asami laughs, flustering. "Don't say that..." 

"Girls are allowed to complement each other, right? I don't get how you don't have a boyfriend. I swear guys should be kneeling at your feet this far into the school year." 

Asami's eyes quickly go downcast, and for a moment she looks as if something is very wrong. But a voice sounds from the bottom of the stairs, grabbing both girls' attention.

_"Asami! Your dad's at the door!" _Senna calls. Korra snaps out of her Asami-induced trance and makes for the staircase, the Noirette close behind. 

When they get downstairs, Tonraq and Hiroshi are chatting at the door as Senna, Kya, and Katara play cards at the dinner table. Korra smiles at the sight of her father, much bigger than Hiroshi, making casual small talk with him.

"I hope my daughter wasn't too much trouble for you today, was she?" Hiroshi grins.

Tonraq crosses his arms. "She never is. Your daughter has a good head on her shoulders, Mr. Sato." 

"Don't forget about being a future MMA _superstar,_" Korra butts in, elbowing Asami's side. "She kicked my ass on the mats today."

Hiroshi beams as he looks between Korra and his now embarrassed daughter. "Oh! Korra, _Musume, _hello. Did you two enjoy the snow while I was at work?" 

"We did," Asami responds, "...Although Korra here fell in a puddle." 

_"Hey—"_

"Ah, I see. Which is why she has your coat on?" Laughs Hiroshi.

"Of which she's keeping. -Okay, I'm gonna go say bye to everyone. Tonraq, it was really nice of you to let me over. Goodnight." She bows. 

"Always a pleasure." Tonraq smiles, and Asami strides into the kitchen to say goodnight to the other three women in the house before Korra can stop her. 

Hiroshi excuses himself with a nod and a _'happy holidays,'_ then follows his daughter to bid goodnight to everyone as well, leaving Korra and her father in the front door entryway.

"She's letting you keep the jacket, huh?" Tonraq smiles. 

Korra blushes, blowing a loose strand of hair from the bridge of her nose. "Oh, can it dad."

"You know I'm never going to place a label that's not true on my daughter," He says, stepping towards her with a grin, "But I've noticed how close you two have grown and how you act around her sometimes. Maybe you're just like Kya?" 

Korra recoils, "Am _not!_"

* * *

"Who am I kidding...?" Korra exhales, flopping onto her bed and staring down the ceiling like all this was its fault. "I'm wrapped in her coat like some hopeless romantic. _Literally, _who have I been kidding this whole time?!" 

The scent of Asami's perfume and shampoo lingers on her maroon peacoat, and it's starting to drive Korra a little mad with infatuation and arousal. 

Her phone is waterlogged, so she can't text her until it's fixed. Or anyone, for that matter. Asami simply trusted that Korra would be at her house around four tomorrow and given her the address.

Alone with her thoughts of Asami and no with distractions available, she clutches the coat tighter and purses her lips, having too much pride to do anything about the knot of arousal in her gut. 

"Maybe you're just like Kya," She murmurs to herself, repeating her father's words. _"...Maybe you're just like Kya..." _

Next thing she knows, her legs are carrying her out the door and down the hall to her auntie's room. 

As she holds up her hand to knock on the door, she hesitates, reality coming down like a hammer as she notices the scent of Asami's jacket again. Was she really about to do this? Finally come out after denying it for so long? Admit it to the only other gay person in the house _and _wholeheartedly admit it to herself? How did she think this was a good idea? She should go, right now—

"Korra? Is that you? I can hear you hyperventilating from my bed," Kya's voice sounds from the other side of the door. "If you have something you wanna talk about, bated breath is wasted breath so come on in." 

"Ah, uhm... Sorry," Korra crawls, pushing open the door and closing it behind her. "How was your night? 'Anything fun happen while I was gone?" 

"Hmm. Poker, some wine, and family company happened. I'd say that's a boring night but I've been in the parlor all week, I didn't feel like going out." 

"Wow, I guess I see why everyone's staying in. Mom told me she was working a lot this week too, same with Dad." 

"Sadly, they don't have jobs where you get a Christmas break that's more than a few days, Architect and Veterinarian. I _could_ close up shop for the holidays but there's this attractive woman I'm trying to figure out that's coming in a few random days a week." 

"Figure out?" Korra raises an eyebrow. 

"It feels like my Gaydar only works on people thirty and below," Kya sighs, "I can't tell if she's straight or not. She's giving signs of both." 

"So the only reason you're keeping your parlor open during break is to hit on a girl," Korra laughs, "Kya, you're hopeless." 

The older woman smiles and rests the back of her hand on her forehead. "Forgive me. Your aunt is chronically attracted to women. How about you? How was your day?" 

"Uh-hum..." Korra averts her eyes. "I was gonna, _er, _well- There's something I wanted to do. A-and I feel like your the best person for it." 

"Why are you so nervous?" Kya grins accusingly.

"_Because, _I just..." _OhspiritswhatamIdoingthisisamistake- _"I-I wanted to ask if you could massage my back! Yeah. I know I always tease you for being a massage therapist, but it sounds 'kinda nice after today." 

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Kya shakes with laughter, "Get that jacket off and lay on your stomach. I'm gonna show you why I chose _this_ as a job." 

_Why am I being such a coward?! _Korra thinks as she removes Asami's coat and uses it as a pillow, lying flat on her auntie's bed. Kya straddles Korra's legs and leans over her back, starting to knead softly down her spine. Korra's never had a real massage before, and if the touch didn't immediately relax her she would have expressed her surprise. Instead, she sinks the side of her face deeper into the maroon peacoat. 

"Okay... I don't regret this." Korra sighs. 

"_Spirits_, Korra you're knotted up like an extension cord," Kya presses harder, venturing to the small of her niece's back. "Asami told us you fell in a puddle on the way back. That must've been some cold water with this snow." 

"I guess that's part of the reason I asked for this," Korra lies. How long is she gonna keep stalling? "But Asami was just covering for me so you guys didn't come running downtown. I uhm, actually fell into Elliot Bay." 

"What?! That's _hypothermia cold _right now, Korra. No wonder your back is so tight. How are you not still shivering?" 

"Your niece is Inuit-Makah. A-also Asami took good care of me," Korra says, and of course now is when the Noirette's perfume drifts up her nose. 

Kya smiles, resuming her massage. "Well, I can see that much. You two have been attached at the hip since you met. Asami might want her coat back, though." 

"Yeah, I know," Korra sighs. 

"_Aw_, how cute. You sound disappointed." 

Korra lets out a bitter laugh. "I..." _Stop stalling. You came here to do it, so get it over with, Waters._ "...That's because I would be." 

"Oh?" Kya perks up, removing her hands from Korra's back, "And why's that?" 

"...Because I think I'm in love," Korra buries her face in the peacoat. "With Asami." 

There's a few moments of deafening silence, but Korra realizes it's only because her auntie is holding her hands over her mouth with watery eyes when she gets up and turns around. 

"That- That was so _adorabllle-uh!_" Kya squeals, and an embarrassed Korra motions for Kya to lower her voice. 

"Sorry, sorry!" The older woman frantically wipes at her eyes, "Supportive gay auntie time, not fangirl time. You're literally coming out to me," She laughs wetly, "But Korra that's _amazing! _I've always had my hunch, especially since Asami came along, but I wasn't sure. _Spirits... _Can I hug you? This is, wow," 

Korra finds herself laughing, expecting an I-told-you-so from her usually uncrackable aunt. But part of being Kya's family is knowing she's a total softie underneath. One of the things she loves about her god-auntie was when the time was right, she wasn't afraid to show it.

She accepts her auntie's hug and lets Kya rant on her shoulder; how she was eternally proud there was another gay person in the house that she could talk to, that she was always sure there just _had_ to be one more in the family, that she was proud of Korra more than Korra knew for gathering the courage to come out. It makes Korra wipe a tear from her cheek, and she pulls away with a lot less of a hole in her stomach than when she walked in, touched at how much this meant to her god-auntie. 

"So," Kya breathes, wiping a final tear and sitting criss-cross in front of Korra. "Where's your head at right now?" 

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

"As in, you know, have you put a label on what you're feeling?" 

The teenager blushes. "I just said I was in love with her, didn't I?" 

Kya laughs, "Not that, silly. What sexuality do you think you are?" 

_Shit. _Korra places a hand on the back of her neck, "Oh. Oh, man... I wouldn't know, auntie," 

"Do you know what terms you can use?" 

"O-Of course," Korra says, "But I-I don't know which one to call myself, it's not like I've had this all figured out." 

"Hmm. Then we'll go with 'not straight.'" Kya smiles, "If that's fine with you, anyway. I went by that for a long time when I was your age." 

"Uhm, o-okay? I guess." 

The massage therapist cocks her head. "Am I the first person you've come out to, or did Asami convince you to do this?" 

"Wha— _Of course you are, _Why would I tell _her_ this? It's not like she'd love to hear it or anything, she's straight." 

Kya sighs, her smile tightening. "I...I think you should come out to her, 'hun. It's good for best friends to be honest with each other. I'm _positive _she won't mind." 

"I dunno..." Korra says, "I mean now that I've come out to you I feel a little better about my parents and Katara... But I'd wanna wait until Christmas morning if I did." 

"Damn right," Kya laughs, "Christmas morning is a perfect time. A gay daughter? Now that's it's own gift. But my lips are sealed until yours aren't, honey. I've been a foot out of the closet for more people than I can remember." 

"Thank you," Korra sighs, going in for another hug. "It's not like I expected you to hate me, but... this was hard. You're the best." 

"'Gets harder from here, slaughter," Kya murmurs, patting Korra's back, "Let me know when you need some help." 

* * *

Korra watches the sun reflect off the white evergreens that pass by the car window every few moments. The snow brought on by the previous day stopped overnight to make way for a big, clear blue sky. It's warmer than yesterday, but Korra still has a scarf on over her grey and blue hoodie because it's not by much. 

She woke up nearly instantly this morning, a rare occasion for a heavy-sleeping teenager. From the moment she hopped out of bed there were green eyes and silky black hair on her mind, and her heart rate had been up all morning at the prospect of _finally _visiting Asami's house. Korra thinks if her family had heard what she said to Kya last night, they would have connected the dots instantly.

The car goes over a small bump, making the dishes in Korra's lap rattle. 

"Did you put paper in there?" Senna asks, her eyes fixed on the road. "We just got those for Asami, don't let them break." 

"I know," Korra mutters, holding the stylish box in her hands instead. "'You think she'll like these?" 

Her mother smiles. "Asami told us the other night that her family isn't very connected with their Japanese side. It didn't seem like she enjoyed telling us that, so I thought a Japanese gift would help her appreciate that unique side of her more often. _I _wanted to get a robe, you chose ramen bowls, so don't have your doubts now sweetie." 

"You mean a _Yukata_," Korra says with a blush, imagining Asami sporting one. "That's way too forward." 

"What you said_," _Senna corrects herself, "And I'm sure she'll appreciate it regardless, that was expensive." 

"You're tellin _me_," Korra breathes, "Just look at the box for it." 

"It suits her well." 

Senna uses directions she entered on her phone to find her way to Asami's house, reminding Korra of the fact that Asami is wealthy, and that in her house it's probably best to use proper manners like removing your shoes, not swearing, standing and sitting up straight, etc. Korra tunes most of it out and nods along, but she's also a little anxious about the standards Asami's family might hold a middle-class Inuit girl to in a house made of gold. She's still holding on hope that the house is golden. 

They park in a neighborhood where there are no houses visible, just tall, well-kept bushes acting as a buffer between homes and a one-way road. The only way Korra can tell there are even houses here is by the address signs in front of gates cut into the shrubbery. 

She can smell the beach as she steps out of the car with the box of bowls in her hands, hear distant waves softly washing on to shore, and even a few seagulls. All despite the currently leafless trees dwarfed by evergreens and the fact that she can see her breath.

Korra and her mother find the address they're looking for and end up at a gated off brick entryway. Before Senna even presses the 'call' button on the receiver, the gate opens for them and they hesitantly stride through, looking around. 

It's not made of gold, but from where she's standing in front of the house, it's modern and sleek, made of polished stone and dark oak wood with some windows even conforming to the curve of the building. Korra thinks it's the one of the nicest houses she's seen, and suddenly she's anxious to her core about coming into Asami's place for her first time. 

The front door opens, revealing Asami in a pair of grey jeans and a maroon blouse, her hair in a rushed messy bun with strands resting over her eyes. Recalling her conversation with Kya last night, Korra's heart skips more than a few beats at the sight. 

"Asami! Hello," Senna says, making her way to the front door. "Thank you for letting Korra over, I know you must be busy planning for christmas with your family." 

"It's good to see you!" Asami nods, "And we actually haven't been too busy, lucky us. And Korra's welcome anytime, stop that." 

"_Hah_... Korra why can't you be as nice around adults as Asami?" Senna teases as her daughter reaches her side.

Asami stifles a laugh with the back of her hand, "Please, please. You've been really kind to me since I started coming over. It's the least I can do." She grins, "Uh- also, my dad's working in his study right now, but he told me to say happy holidays on his behalf when you got here." 

Senna beams, "Well, tell him I say likewise! Your father seems like a good, smart man."

Asami's eyes dim slightly, but her chin is held high and her smile still there as she nods, telling Korra there's a facade up, so she steers the conversation elsewhere.

"_Speaking_ of the holidays," Korra interrupts, holding out the box rich with carved japanese imagery, "I got you this. Think of it as an early christmas gift from me." 

_"-Us," _Senna corrects, "We all chipped in." 

For a few moments, as Asami takes the box from Korra with wide, shaky green eyes and holds it in her hands, all Korra can hear are the shallow waves and wind blowing through the evergreens until the Noirette opens her mouth.

"You... All of you did?" 

"Yup," Korra's grin turns to a smile, "They're fancy ramen bowls." 

Senna clasps her hands in front of her torso. "I remember you telling us that it's hard to connect with this side of your heritage. You held our native culture in such high regards, so we felt this would be a good way to give back. Please, don't bother getting us anything." 

There's a sad look behind Asami's eyes for a moment, but just as Korra notices, the Noirette puts on a wide, grateful smile. "You are so _sweet, _you guys... I'll go put this in my kitchen right now! It's perfect! No _way_ I'm not getting you anything." 

Senna sighs with a smile. "If you insist, Asami. Have fun you two!" She pats Korra on the shoulder, telling her to be home by nine and that she loves her as she walks back through the gate. 

Korra turns to Asami with concerned eyebrows, but she's already looking at her back. 

How could Asami pretend she was okay when she clearly wasn't? 

She walks in, closes the door and slips off her shoes, grateful for the warmth of the Sato household. Asami carries the box into the house somewhere and come back moments later without it. 

"You can hang up your coat and scarf in there," The Noirette points to a door a few feet down the entry hallway. 

Korra nods and opens it, rolling her eyes at her best friend when she discovers it's a small walk in closet. "Really? Just for guests to put their jackets in?" 

"Well it's also a storage closet. I haven't really been in there like, ever. I-I'll start some tea, meet me in the kitchen?" 

"Sure. Thank you." Korra grins as she hangs up her winter coat. "I might have to follow your voice to get there, though." She teases. 

Asami laughs, a sound Korra had missed a lot since yesterday. She lays her scarf over her coat, noticing a small ceiling lamp as she does so. Her curiosity gets the better of her, and when she pulls the chain, she's greeted with junk piled up on the far wall of the closet.

Every logical part of her is shouting that now, she's overstepping her boundaries and that she should get out of there, but on closer inspection, she sees pictures and art; intricate Japanese paintings, framed family photos, and portraits. Expensive handheld fans and accessories. All of which seemed to be _thrown_ haphazardly against the back wall.

She notices one of the pictures contains a half-Japanese woman in a luxurious wedding dress, kissing a younger, equally well-dressed Hiroshi on the cheek. Another of baby Asami cradled in the same woman's arms. 

And as she's backing away with her hands over her mouth, recognizing the mistake she made, Korra realizes how lonely this house felt. There was something in the stillness of the air, the silence of this hallway. _Someone_ was missing, somehow. 

Of course Korra is clumsy, but she's attentive when she needs to be. It's not hard to piece together that this was a grieving families home, who lost the woman of the house many years ago, judging by the fact that she didn't see any pictures of an older Asami with her mother in the initial pile. She gathers her wits, turns off the light, and closes the door with a sigh.

Is this what Asami seems so torn up over? That her family's been running away from their Japanese side for years because of her mother's passing when she was a child? It's a sad thought, but one that fills Korra with poise to be there for her best friend as she starts to stalk down the hallway.

After almost walking into the garage instead, Korra reaches the dining room with a huff. "Asami, I—"

"Oh, there you are. 'Found your way?" Asami smiles.

"Y—yeah."

"Well, I'll lead you around the place now if you want," Asami cocks her hip to the side. "A grand tour of sorts." 

"Oh, of course! I'm waiting for the gold room," Says Korra.

Asami scoffs and starts walking past the kitchen, which she points out was recently renovated. Over the course of the tour, Korra is stuck between admiration and uneasiness, the lonely air of the house becoming more apparent to the Inuit the more rooms they passed. Somehow, it just didn't _feel_ like the Sato's home, even though she finds out it has been for decades. 

The outside of the house didn't even do it justice. From the mancave of a basement to the garage, indoor hot tub to the living room's floor-to-ceiling windows, Korra feels a little out of place in such an expensive home. Asami's _room_ was bigger than Korra's garage, and her dining room boasted rich maroon walls with white trim, which is just one more example. 

"Okay. Last one n'then we can have some tea in my living room, or... whatever you wanna do, I 'dunno," Asami falters. Korra knows this is her friends first time inviting someone over, so if there's one saving grace of the tour, it's endearing to watch her sweetly stumble over inviting a guest for the first time. 

"This is my father's study," She says, jabbing her thumb at the double doors in front of her, "I'd let you in but my dad's working. Just know there's a big window, a lot of books, and a big fancy desk with a big fancy chair." 

"-In a big fancy house." Korra adds, "I can totally imagine your dad taking calls at a huge desk in a velvet chair," 

Asami giggles, and Korra flusters at the way her hair vibrates with her shoulders. "That's what he's doing most of the time, actually. He's a lawyer and a personal MMA trainer." 

"Thats a lot of work," Korra winces, "But that does sound like him." 

"Oh, he loves it—" 

_"Excuse me_, _my friend, you must be mad! You expect me to do that to her? You expect me to throw my daughter in a _state_ Judo tournament three months after she's lost her mother?! There's a reason we left your gym! Have you no respect for the mourning process? Kindly, _piss off!_" _Hiroshi's voice booms behind the door, followed by a slam of a phone on a countertop. 

There are a few tense beats of silence, and Korra's eyes go wide with a lot of things. Shock, pity, realization. She notices Asami's eyes are at her feet. Her hands are linked in front of her. There's a tear falling down her cheek. The Inuit wants to say _so much, _but she's frozen. She's never dealt with grief in her family, never had to help anyone through it. But Asami lost her _mother. _She has to do something, right? 

_Three months after she lost her mother... three months? I met her three months ago. So in that bush..!_

But just as she's about to ask Asami if she can look up at her, the Noirette breaks into a run past Korra and into a closet with a sliding door, slamming it shut behind her. Korra's chest hasn't felt this heavy for someone in a long time.

She waits a moment with bated breath to see if she can hear anything, and sure enough, there's muffled, shaky sobs behind the door. She sighs and shuffles up to it, sitting on the floor with her back to the polished wood.

It's hard to come up with something to say when there's a hole in her gut, but urged on by how pained Asami sounded, she opens her mouth and says the first thing she can think of. 

"So, back there in that bush..." Korra trails off.

"I'm sorry," Asami chokes, "I should've just told you." 

"No, no, don't be, you had every right not to." Reproves Korra quietly. "Can I ask... Did I do a good job of helping?" 

The Noirette's breath slows down, and Korra swears she hears her huff out a chuckle. "-Yes, Korra. Of course you did." 

Korra grins a little. "Well, good. I'm glad I could."

Asami sniffles, "She was half-japanese. My dad's so bitter about it and I... I just miss her," She shakes, her voice getting higher and higher, "She beat cancer before I was born, but..." 

The Inuit thinks back to dinner the other day around the table, and has to wince at the realization.

_'My Japanese heritage isn't really something that defines my family anymore, if I'm honest.'_

"Oh, Asami..." Korra sighs, "I-I want you to know that I'm here for you. Okay? If you ever need to talk, or... Anything."

Suddenly the door behind her is shoved open and she's being tackled by a flash of silky black hair and green teary eyes. 

  
"Oh my spirits, I'm so glad you've been here," Asami holds a surprised Korra in her arms and weeps, "Thank you so much. Thank you. Seriously." 

"Y-Yeah, 'Sami. ...Of course I'd wanna help you though this. I won't go away or anything." 

_"Please don't..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the imagery of Asami rushing out of a closet to hug Korra...
> 
> Flashback series is done for now! On to the present, of which I'm SO excited to write after the cliffhanger I left it on. Prepare yourself if for some reason you're hooked on this story.
> 
> As always,  
Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	18. (17) She who plays with fire will soon get burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Shootin' for her heart, shit, my trigger fingers' itchy, forgot what peace of mind was, wandering my city  
Always knew your touch would be as vital as my kidneys, curled up on the sofa hoping that you sorta' miss me_
> 
> Terminology:  
"Embedded"- 'UFC Embedded: Vlog series' A vlog released on youtube by the UFC every day of fight week, detailing snippets of fighter's lives in the build up to fight day. The higher you place on the card, the more invasive the filming can become  
"San"- Romaji (English-friendly Japanese) for the number three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little more proud of this work every time I write. I feel like my skills are starting to catch up with my vision. (But then again, that's up to you guys, not me!)
> 
> Back to the present! We're picking up right where we left off...

_ _

_"It seems like Sato's your type after all, Korra,"_ Korra's friend rests a hand on her hip, but the other is combing through her short black hair. "This is crazy! Did you forget I was coming to check on you? And have _Asami Sato over _no less?" 

As Asami blanches and darts her eyes between Korra and her friend, an ad plays on the TV in front of them.

_"-In the co-main event of UFC two-fifty-one at the Keyarena in Seattle, the hype-train of a fighter who calls herself 'Slaughter;' Korra Waters, defined by her ever-evolving, lethal striking and defiant personality, will take on the wrecking ball that's been storming her way through the Bantamweight division with a mix of charm, poise, and deadly efficiency, Asami Sato. With a standout performance in their hometown, both girls can catapult themselves into the title picture; and they've made it very clear that they intend to do so in just over three weeks. Get excited fight fans! This one's a banger you don't wanna' miss."_

Asami feels Korra's next words vibrate against her. "Opal, I can explain," 

"How 'bout you let _her _explain." The woman apparently named Opal points to Asami. "How much did Korra pay you?" 

Asami recoils with a line between her eyebrows, untangling herself from Korra's arms for what she hopes is just the moment. "Pay? She didn't give me money." 

"Hmm. Good food? A place to sleep, maybe?" 

"You think Korra baited me to her apartment? I came here on my own two feet," Asami narrows her eyes.

Opal narrows her eyes back, "Korra doesn't score studs like you every week," She studies, making Asami avert her gaze, "So there's some kinda' story here." 

_"Op'," _Korra butts in, motioning for her friend to calm down, "L-Look, you caught us... do you have to interrogate her?" 

"Until I know why she's here and stuff, then I can decide if I trust her," Opal sits criss-cross in front of them, "You might be one of my favorite fighters Sato, but that's my best friend's heart you might be toying with." 

Asami stumbles over her thoughts. Opal may as well tape on a mustache and ask, _what are your intentions with my daughter, _but the poise in the tan woman's eyes tells Asami that there's a lot more than an overprotective friend sitting in front of her. Whatever she's doing is somehow justified by previous experiences, and that only makes the Noirette more concerned about Korra's past and all she missed out on.

From what she could tell though, this _Opal_ girl is stubbornly devoted to what and who she cares for, and to her detriment, according to the light bags under her eyes. Maybe she and Opal had something in common.

"O-Okay." Nods Asami.

As she asks what Opal needs to know, she glances at Korra, silently asking for permission to spill some of their past if needed. The Inuit nods, but her eyebrows are slanted away from each other.

"'Kay. Why did you come here?" Opal asks, reaching for her burnt orange raincoat behind her and setting it in her lap.

"Korra invited me over for dinner." Asami answers.

"Why are you both dressed like love-drunk teenagers?" 

The Noirette chuckles a bit, feeling Korra's eyes on her. "We were trying to impress each other, it seems." 

Asami sees a grin pull at Opal's lip, but it's gone as fast as it came. "Okay. You seem like Korra's type, but I've never seen a prettier girl in her lap," She points at Asami, making the Noirette roll her eyes with a blush, "So do you guys know each other from anywhere?" 

The dreaded question. Asami looks to Korra again, but the Inuit's eyes are in her lap. 

_"Wait a minute," _Opal puts a finger to her bottom lip, followed by a snap. "No _way! _That reminds me, that rumor that you two were training partners in high school has been going around! I thought it was just noise, but now that I'm in front of you I can't see why anyone would make that up," 

_Oh, shit. _Asami thinks, and she can tell by the look in her ex-girlfriend's eyes that she's thinking the same thing.

_"...Can we tell her?"_ Asami asks lowly. After a moment, Korra purses her lips and nods, then shifts her eyes to Opal with a sigh.

"Uhm— We were like... _Girlfriends_. Not just training partners." 

"Korra, you—" Opal dawns curiousness like a suit of armor, "You always told me your first girlfriend was after high school! You liar, you scored her back _then?_" 

"Stop saying _scored," _Korra scolds, "She needed someone back then, so I did what I could to help and fell for her in the process. So get that camera film out of your eyes," 

Opal puts her hands on her head. "Awh, you guys are like soulmates or something! You didn't tell the UFC any of this? Do you know how much that would sell? You'd have your own _event!_" 

The Inuit crosses her arms. "Nope. Nuh-uh. _Too_ personal to tell the world. And too mushy of a backstory for a fighter named 'Slaughter.'"

"And, I'm—" Asami starts, faltering when she sees Opal's eyes shift to hers. She finishes her sentence quietly. "Well... I'm not out. To anyone I'm close to."

"Out?" Opal raises an eyebrow, confused. Korra frowns and clears her throat, jabbing her thumb at a mini-rainbow flag resting in a vase on the dining room table. It takes a moment for the realization to dawn, but after Asami looks back up with a gulp, Opal's eyes soften. The tan woman grins, and Asami can't help but awkwardly return.

"But you're coming out to me now?" 

"You already found me out when you walked in, right?" Asami plays with a strand of hair, doing her best to keep eye contact with Opal while her face is on fire, "I-I think I'd come off as a liar if I denied it." 

She looks over at Korra on the beanbag to her right, who seems in awe at the fact that Asami had just come out to someone she met minutes ago. "Opal, now that you know all of this, you're sworn to secrecy." Korra says, "Nothing said leaves my apartment. We almost got caught together on our way in here."

"_Ooh_, okay, this is exciting now," Opal puts her chin in her hands and leans forward, "If I'm the bearer of your secret gay love I need to know some guidelines. Knowing me I'd accidentally spill to someone without realizing." 

Asami grins appreciatively at Korra's friend. The Noirette got worried when Opal had expressed her excitement over Korra and Asami's 'relationship', afraid that she wanted to shout their secret from the rooftops. But she could feel herself warming up to the woman with the shortest hair in the room, and she could see now that Opal did a good job of balancing Korra out and giving her a space to loosen up.

"Well," Asami tilts her head, "I trust you not to tell anyone up front. I also think you know how to answer if someone asks whether the rumors' true, right?" 

Opal puffs her chest out, lowering her tone. _"That's ridiculous, random person. Just because they live in the same city doesn't mean they know each other."_

Everyone in the room chuckles, and Korra speaks next. "Okay, good. Do you have any interviews scheduled for fight week?" 

"None. Oh! But I _did_ sign that waiver the other day that lets the UFC film me on embedded." 

"So zip it about Asami unless it's about how I'm gonna win," Korra instructs, "That'll be my first time on that damn vlog and I'd rather not add anything to the fire." 

At Korra's prediction, Asami turns to the Inuit with a spark of defiance in her green eyes, which Opal takes notice of with a gasp.

"Oh, _noooo_!" Opal cries, gesturing to Asami. "Am I gonna have to choose who to root for now? You seem really nice, and you're like my favorite Bantamweight besides Korra," 

"No! Root for your best friend! Bet on her," Asami smirks, "I'll be happy to help you lose some money." 

_"Hey—" _Korra laughs. 

"Oh man, I'm not saying I'm gonna go spill everything to the UFC," Opal smiles, "But I was excited for this fight because it was my friend fighting a damn good fighter. Now I'm _really _looking forward to it! _Battle of the long-lost lovers,_" She fangirls. "I think you guys are gonna put on a hell of a fight." 

"She better," Korra teases at Asami, "Or she'll be snoring on the canvas." 

Thankfully, the conversation shifts away from the fight after Korra makes sure Opal knows what to say around the media. Asami and Opal formally introduce themselves to the other, and when Opal asks if any red wine was in stock, it washes away any worries Asami has involving the tan woman. 

A glass of wine in hand each, the three girls turn their attention the the rest of the fights happening in a few weeks.

Part of her is relieved that Opal interrupted her question towards Korra, but the other half can't help but be frustrated. She was _so close _to knowing _why. _

* * *

"It was so nice to meet you, Opal. Thank you for helping keep me and Korra's secret. It really means a lot." Asami has one hand on her purse strap, the other in the pocket of her red raincoat as she stands in the doorway. Her hair had fallen over one of her eyes, and her cheeks were the slightest bit tinted from the wine they shared. Since Korra was a teenager, Asami's looks stood out to her more the less time they spent together. It's a shame she's not in Korra's bed right now. 

"Of course, Asami!" Opal smiles, "I'm glad I have your number now. Have a safe rest of your training camp." 

"I'll do my best," Asami chuckles. She then turns to Korra.

The Inuit sucks in a quick breath, recalling what Asami was on the verge of asking before Opal arrived. Asami leans in for a hug, but Korra grips the Noirette's shirt and captures her lips without missing a beat, trying to convey how much she would miss her in the days to come. After a few moments, Opal snickers, separating the two and reminding Korra that Asami had to get home so she could train in the morning.

"You look tired. Get some sleep, 'Sami," Korra sighs, tucking a strand of her ex's hair behind an ear. Asami grips Korra's hand and holds it to her cheek with a nod. "Three weeks and all of this is behind us. Just hang in there." 

Asami grins, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Likewise, Slaughter."

Opal opens the door for her, and Asami Sato is an attractive figure walking down the hall in a flash, leaving Korra with a casual_ ''love you'_ on the tip of her tongue as she peeks her head through the door frame to watch her go. 

When Korra closes the door and looks behind her, Opal is collapsing into a dining room chair and throwing her head in her arms.

"You okay, girl?" Korra asks.

_"Not at all,"_ Opal mumbles. 

The Inuit stalks up to her best friend. "Huh? Did I say something?" 

"You went to go to check on my sister before you invited Asami, right?" 

Korra blanches. "Y-Yeah. I did. Why?" 

"How was she?" Opal groans, as if she already knows the answer. 

"Uhm, she didn't let me in. All I really got to say was that I'd call her tonight and check on her tomorrow." 

_"'Figures,"_ The Beifong bunches some of her hair in a fist, dragging her head up to reveal her wine-flushed cheeks. "I went over after morning practice and ended up snapping at her when she wouldn't talk. That's probably why." 

"Wha- you- What do you mean _snapped?_" The Inuit asks.

"As in I told her off," Opal restates, "I hope she knows how selfish she's been. ...Hurting my mom, keeping everyone she's met since in the dark about it because she won't swallow her pride and get some _help._ I wonder how long her other friends have watched her suffer and reached out, just to get a wall in their face." 

Korra looks at her feet. "...You're talking about me, aren't you?" 

"Why didn't you tell me, Korra? Why haven't you told Kuv'?" Opal's voice is suddenly so pained it hurts to hear. "I've helped you through a _relapse, _I started talking to Kuvira again, _just_ to keep being your friend so I could support you, does that not matter? You couldn't tell me about a high-school ex? Imagine what my sis is gonna say if she finds out about Asami, that you had someone on your mind the _whole time _you were dating."

The Inuit wants to respond, but nothing is coming out. Hearing the things she felt guilty for finally spill from Opal's lips hurt more than she thought it might. 

"Sorry," Opal rests her head in a palm. "I think I had a lil' more wine than you and Asami." 

"No, no, i-it's okay," Korra attones, frowning. "Drunk words are sober thoughts, right?" 

"Look, let's make a deal," Opal postures up, "I'll keep my mouth shut about Asami, I won't tell my sister, 'cuz that's your job. But you have to tell me the whole truth about Sato. I think you owe me that, at least." 

"I think I do." Korra sighs. "First though I should ask if you need a ride home." 

"I drove." Opal says, "But I feel tipsy so I don't wanna drive. Could I spend the night?" 

"Of course, Op'." Korra gives a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Okay... You said you wanted to know the whole truth, right?" 

"Mhm." 

"We're going in my study. I have something to show you." 

* * *

"What was wrong with the other pet clinic? I thought you got discounts there?" Asami asks, walking alongside her striking coach, who held her purring, black cat in her arms. Because Asami trains twice a day, she often uses the time between workouts to 'keep her loved ones company,' but truly, she didn't want to waste away in her apartment for hours, starving and missing Korra.

"They have a new manager," Izumi states, "And he's an asshole to everyone except the animals. So I found a new pet clinic in Mountlake Terrace with five stars. I'm expecting them to treat San with excellent care. He's just getting a check up." 

Asami chuckles, "I still love his name." 

"_San_? Ah, yes. Losing a leg fighting off racoons will earn you such a title. Despite that, he's still the best behaved pet I've ever had. It's a wonder." 

The animal clinic in question is a humble little combination of a pet store and a vet, stuck between a dominoes and an ice cream shop in a small, brick shopping plaza. It's a dry morning, but the flat grey blanket over Seattle threatens rain at any moment, so Asami and Izumi get inside quick so San stays dry. When they get inside, Asami keeps San company in the waiting room, stroking his fur and listening to him purr while Izumi buys some new toys and food for her feline.

_"Asami Sato?" _She hears from beside her, and when she looks to her left, there's two nervous looking teens, one a boy and one a girl. "Is that _You?_" The boy had on a t-shirt displaying Asami performing a judo flip on an opponent with the Space Needle standing tall in the background. In bold lettering under the mural, sat: **MECHA SATO - 7 TKO'S - 4 SUBMISSIONS. **

Asami chuckles. "Don't be so nervous, I don't bite. Neither does the cat." She smiles, "What can I do for you two?" 

"W-we saw you come in here with one of your coaches and we wanted a picture, but we understand if you're busy," The girl says, her hands clasped in front of her.

"I'm never too busy for someone wearing that cool of a shirt," The Noirette grins, "Let me get Izumi and I'll be right back." 

Asami pulls her Muay-Thai instructor from her shopping to let the teens father take a photo of all four. Asami gets in a karate stance with a smile, of which the teens copy instantly. Izumi simply holds her cat in her arms with a stoic yet proud expression, which only adds to the personality of the photo. The teenagers leave the vet with huge, unchanging smiles, and it spreads to Asami as she watches them high-five through the window. 

"Y'know, I wish there'd be more of that," Izumi studies, stealing Asami's seat in the waiting room. 

"Wha?" 

"I'll be frank, despite the fact that you're coming off the biggest win of your career, the mood in camp is as if we've just lost. I can already see new motivation in your face after those two asked for a picture." 

"Oh," Asami acknowledges, suddenly feeling guilty all over again for dragging the mood in practice down, "Yeah. It's always nice to know there's people rooting for you." 

"I'm uncomfortable with it, I can't lie. It makes the weight of expectations heavier to me." The older woman states, standing up, "But you deal with it well it seems, and I'm not the one stepping in the cage." 

After a few minutes watching the rain begin to come down, they're being called in for San's check up, brushing off compliments on the last win. _You and Waters are the MMA talk of the town, _she's told by the receptionist leading them in, _It's a shame only one of you can get your hand raised. It's an honor to have you here. _

Once Asami and Izumi are seated in a grey-walled check-up room, they're told a vet who specializes in cats will be with them shortly, and they nod their thanks. 

"Hey, so I don't think you've ever told me how you actually got San in the first place," Asami muses, watching said house cat hop up on the table laid out for him. 

Izumi grins. "It's not a dramatic story. When I moved in with my husband I found San in the alley every time I would go to take out the garbage, begging for food. My husband had said he didn't care for owning a pet and we were having _communication_ issues at the time. I must have fed this cat for a month in secret because I didn't want to bother arguing with him. But one day, San found his way inside somehow, and I walked into my living room to find my husband bonding with him, it was very sweet. Turns out he was feeding him in secret too. In other words, _it was all just a misunderstanding_. All I really needed to do was talk to him about it."

Asami smiles. "Awh, that _is _sweet." 

Izumi grins at her cat as she takes out her now buzzing phone, and Asami notices her eyes soften as she hears the keyboard chime with each tap of a finger. 

"Good news?" The Noirette asks, leaning forward. 

"Very," Izumi replies while re-adjusting her glasses, "From my son." 

While Asami knows what the news is at the mention of Iroh II, she's always noticed Izumi becomes a little more animated of a person when she's reminded of her role as a mother. So she plays along, despite the hole in her gut.

"What happened?" Asami raises her eyebrows.

"He finally worked up the courage to attempt some romance with you is what happened," Izumi tells her.

"O-Oh! That. Mhm. I don't really know when he wants to go out but I told him it's a date, basically." 

It's a rare occurance to see her striking coach chuckle, but she does. "Oh, spirits. How'd he do it?" 

"Awkwardly." Asami says. "Lots of stuttering, and he asked me to lunch, on him." 

"That boy..." Izumi's chuckle melts back into a grin, "'Took him long enough to make his feelings known." 

"What do you mean,_ took him long enough?" _

"When you went off to ATT he told me he 'liked' you, but he 'wasn't chasing you.' I suspect his infatuation has been there for longer than that, though. You _have_ known eachother since you were kids. I'm so happy for him. And I'm glad you said yes. I didn't realize you were harboring any attraction?" 

"I uhm," Asami stumbles, a flush in her cheeks, "I'm more just seeing how it goes, if I'm honest. But I'm endeared for sure. And I've always found him handsome." 

"It's a start, I'm sure he'll take it. Give him a chance, yes?" 

Suddenly, the door slides open, and Asami opens her mouth to say her greetings to the vet, but she stops in her tracks, as does Izumi.

The woman in the doorway has mid-length, greying chestnut hair, caramel-mocha skin, and a clean, sky blue lab coat on. Asami recognizes her instantly despite not having seen her in a decade. 

A deafening silence falls upon the now three woman in the room, and even San tilts his head in confusion. 

"My, _S-Senna?_ It's been so long. ...I had no idea you're a vet here." Izumi's surprise cuts through the thick air. 

"Hi... you two. W-wow. This is a shock, isn't it? Small world?" Senna starts slowly, setting her small briefcase on a desk. Her eyes narrow when they rest on the Noirette. "Asami." 

_I don't get it. What did I do wrong? Is she angry with me? _

"Hello," Asami falters, "It's nice to see you again Senna. Uh, how's the family?" 

Senna sighs a quick breath out, as if accepting that she needed to interact with the person who would be trying to harm her daughter for their own gain in about three weeks time. Or maybe Asami is just being paranoid. "Kya, My husband, and Katara are all doing fine. Admittedly I haven't heard as much from Korra as I'd like, even though she told us she'd keep in touch." 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." _Oh my spirits I want to get out of here, _"She's busy training. I know she hasn't forgot." 

"And how would you know?" Senna quips, taking various papers and tools out of her suitcase.

"Well— It's not like we haven't talked," _Close your mouth Sato, for fuck's sake._

_"Right," _Korra's mother remembers, "She did tell me you two are speaking again." 

After a few more moments of tense silence, Asami wants to blurt, _we're not dating, _but Izumi's concerned face reminds her of how idiotic that would be to out herself to her striking coach, so Asami prays internally that Senna keeps her secret. The older Inuit seems to flip a switch almost _too_ well when San begins to purr against her leg, seemingly recalling why she's here in the first place. Asami gets the urge to simply leave, yet she knows she's more at risk of being outed when she's not there to change the topic if her and Korra came up in conversation. She works her hands between her thighs and watches San receive his check up, her heart rate refusing to go down.

Asami and Senna don't speak the rest of the visit, only communicating in stolen glances. Izumi and her catch up a little, but it's brief, even _their_ walls clearly being kept up. The only thing easing the tension in the room is San and the eventual good news that nothing is wrong, his missing leg is still at no risk of infection, and that they're free to leave.

Senna slides open the door without a word to Asami, only saying goodbye to San and Izumi.

"She doesn't like you." Izumi says bluntly, her arms crossed. 

"No, _really?_" Asami huffs, holding her head after standing up too quickly with no food in her system. "C'mon. Let's just drop San off and get back to the gym. I wanna destroy some pads."

* * *

Almost immediately after Opal leaves in the morning, Korra throws on a blue hoodie and grey jeans, downs a cup of black coffee and heads out the door with a granola bar in hand. For the most part, she's a woman of her word, and she knows now that Kuvira isn't doing as well as she first thought.

As she's driving with soft rock playing through the radio, she does her best to fit the newly found pieces she has together regarding her head coach. 

Lin said Kuvira had brain damage from her knockout, and got her MMA license revoked. She lashed out physically at Su because she was the one who told the commission, then ran away. Kuvira has always seemed remorseful towards her adopted mother, but her outburst at Lin yesterday told Korra she _blamed _Suyin. So was Kuvira putting on a mask because she doesn't want to admit to others she was wrong? Is that what Opal meant by 'swallowing her pride'? 

What did Kuvira mean by 'child neglect?' To Korra, Suyin Beifong couldn't have _been_ more perfect of a mother, from what she had heard from Opal and Lin. 

There were clearly still pieces missing, questions to be asked on both sides, but this only gives Korra more motivation to talk to Kuvira.

At first, she was angry with Kuvira for not spilling her secret sooner, especially while they were in a relationship. But what Opal had said, albeit while a little tipsy, put things in perspective for Korra. Kuvira probably _would _be livid if she found out Asami had been in the back of her mind while they were dating. They were both hiding their checkered pasts from each other back then, despite the illusion of being open and honest. If there was one thing she would want Kuvira to know, it's that she wasn't being fake. She was just scared to let the truth out.

_That's how Kuv' felt as well. I can't be a hypocrite about this. I should tell her what's going on with Asami if she's telling me about her past._

But— Should she? Korra isn't going to lie to herself, especially now. Telling Kuvira is a _terrifying_ prospect. Her heartrate hadn't gone down when she told Opal everything, and Opal wasn't her girlfriend a year ago. 

_'Know what? If I start feeling guilty enough, I'll tell her. But I shouldn't be so focused on myself while Kuvira wastes away in her apartment. This is about her. I know she needs help. _

She's so caught up in her head that she holds up a traffic light, and only when Korra hears honking horns behind her does she put her foot on the gas again. It's starting to rain as she pulls into the parking lot to Kuvira's apartment complex, so she gets inside quickly, lacking a raincoat.

She dissociates _hard _as she makes her way up the stairs, and before she knows it she's knocking on Kuvira's door. 

To her surprise, it opens instantly. 

"You said you would come and check on me, so I figured I'd clean up." Kuvira says as she opens the door. Though her space is organized, her voice is raspy. She lacks her signature eyeliner, the bags under her eyes visible from a mile away. Her cheeks were sunken in slightly, which told Korra her coach hadn't eaten much of anything for awhile, and she can see that Kuvira is grimacing from a headache, and her apartment smells slightly of alcohol.

Korra is also a little flustered as she takes in her ex-girlfriend, because she is apparently fresh out of the shower, only a towel between Korra and a pleasure she once knew.

"You didn't have to. I just want to talk." Korra replies.

"Opal already yelled at me, I know everything you're gonna say." 

"You don't, Kuv'. Just hear me out please?" 

Kuvira plops down on her sofa, undoing the towel on her head and letting her damp hair flood over her bare shoulders. "Fine." 

Korra sits down next to her. "First, have you eaten? I can see your cheekbones." 

The orphan purses her lips. "I haven't since Opal was here." 

"Okay, that's good." Korra notes, standing back up and making her way to Kuvira's small kitchen, "I thought it was a lot worse. I'll make you breakfast so stay right there." 

"Why're you treating me like a lost child?" Kuvira questions over her shoulder, turning in her seat. The question lingers in the air uncomfortably for a moment, Korra recalling Kuvira's status as an adopted minor. 

"Because your auntie told me what's going on with your family. I said Lin filled me in when I knocked on your door last night, remember?" 

Kuvira sighs. "Oh. Right. ...So you know now." 

"That's how I know you were drunk last night, too," Korra sets a glass of water and an aspirin on the coffee table in front of the couch. "'Cuz you forgot I found out. So here. I can see the hangover in your face." 

Korra goes back to her spot in the kitchen, turning on a pot of water and taking out two oatmeal packages and a handful of strawberries. She and Kuvira have made meals for each other countless times, so Korra's hands know exactly where to find the ingredients in the cupboards. 

"What did she tell you?" Kuvira asks. 

The Inuit sighs as the kettle in front of her begins to hiss. "You want me to go over the whole thing?" 

"Just lay it on me, Korra. The last thing I deserve is pity right now." 

Korra frowns, wanting to tell her coach that _yes, _in fact, _you probably do deserve some, _but she remembers Su checking merchant's door obsessively over Opal's shoulder, Lin's genuine disappointment and anguish once she had calmed down, Opal's words in front of the gym— and puts one of her hands in a fist in her pocket.

"Lin told me you were on the wrong end of a scary knockout, and afterwards, when your mom realized you had brain damage, she told the commission and they took away your licence to compete. Then you _'reacted violently' _towards her and ran away." Korra says, "Maybe you have a different interpretation, but that sounds damning to me." 

Korra notices Kuvira's shoulders starting to tremble. "Lin's right. It's exactly what it sounds like. I slapped _my own mother_ across the face when she told me I couldn't afford to fight anymore." She chuckles bitterly, "I remember just what I said, too. _'What do you mean I can't afford to fight? It's all I have! It's how you found me! How dare you want to take that away from me?' _...I feel so guilty when I think about, it I could cry." 

Though the teapot is screaming at her, the Inuit stalks up to her trainer, looking for any signs that she was breaking down. "So— I don't— Then what was with the outburst yesterday if you feel so bad? Why'd you say your mom was neglectful?" 

"If you're learning how to raise an orphan while in the process of raising an orphan, you're bound to stumble here and there. But I don't think it's her fault. I was just too stubborn back then, and Opal's right when she says I haven't changed. I still can't let go of my pride and admit what happened to their faces." 

Korra, instead of answering, takes a few moments to consider Kuvira's view on what happened as she turns off the pot of water and starts cutting strawberries on the counter. When she feels Kuvira's eyes on her, pleading for some form of response, she sighs.

"I think it speaks volumes that you understand what you did wrong and you feel horrible for it," She starts, "Now I _really_ understand why it's so hard to talk to Su about what happened." 

Kuvira groans. "It's not hard. I'm just a coward." 

"Let's not talk about Kuvira Beifong like that," Korra grins; stealing Su's line as she pours two oatmeal packets into separate bowls and adds the berries. "I don't blame you for being so hesitant, I would be too in your situation, if I'm honest. That _is _gonna be a really hard conversation. But I realized yesterday how important it is that you talk to your mom." 

"I know," The orphan muffles into a cushion, "I know, I know. But how am I supposed to just flip a switch like that?" 

"Well, don't call it flipping a switch, call it turning over a new leaf." Korra suggests, "'Showing your family that you're not a stubborn brat. That you know what you did wrong and you 'wanna improve."

"They won't forgive me that easily." 

Korra finishes pouring water in the oatmeal and brings both dishes to the coffee table, sitting down and deciding to stir them next to her coach. "Su will. She already has. And If you've got Su on your side, I think it'll be hard for the rest of them not to come around. Especially Opal. She's seen how much you've grown since then." 

Kuvira is oddly silent as she picks up her bowl and starts eating, only bothering to say thank you after her first bite. They end up eating their breakfast quietly, staring at the falling rain out the window and enjoying each other's company. Korra can't help but recall off days spent like this with Kuvira before her previous fights when they were still a couple. She feels her ex nervously shifting, and when Kuvira puts down her finished bowl, the look in her eyes told Korra that she's feeling nostalgic too. 

She realizes she's _way too close _when she can see the trademark mole beneath her right eye, and she feels the air of the orphans next words on her lips. 

_"...So beautiful..." _

"Kuv', you can't." Korra manages, remembering that Kuvira's in a towel and nothing else.

"_Please_, Korra. I need you right now. More than ever." Kuvira pleads, her tone hushed and inviting, bringing color to Korra's face.

"You know we can't," Korra pleads back, scooting away. 

Kuvira frowns, "I don't get it. _What's stopping us?_" 

And _wow, _that one hurt to hear. Korra suddenly feels guilty all over again for getting Kuvira to talk but not talking herself.

"...It's complicated. I should go now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard somewhere that you need to add layers to your plot. Voila. Kuvira and Iroh on a mission to fuck everything up. Oh, and one more person, but I can't tell you who that is yet.
> 
> Notice the new profile picture?
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying the chapter art I make for each post! I wanted to give a visual element to the story. Don't forget to take a look at that map thats posted in the story art.
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	19. (18) Upping the stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Asami," Iroh starts, his tone drastically more serious than seconds ago, capturing everyone's attention. "I'm gonna read the caption of this tweet and you have to promise not to make us crash. This actually goes for everyone." 
> 
> Terminology:  
Rash guard- A long-sleeve athletic shirt that is meant to fit very tightly to protect your skin from irritation in grappling transitions  
Fight night(s)- UFC events broadcast on ESPN, no payment required to watch, showcasing lower-profile main events  
Brett Okomoto- Popular ESPN affiliated MMA journalist  
Thomas Street- The road that borders the front of Ivan MMA  
Three rounds- A standard UFC fight  
Five rounds- A standard UFC main event/Title fight

_ _

_Asami thinks she hears her name called out from under her, but it's so faint that she assumes its a figment of her imagination._

_There's a violent, constant gust of air tearing at her clothes that stings her eyes, her hair flying in all directions, wind whistling in her ears. _

_All she sees is baby blue and a bright glare. _

_Where the fuck is she? _

_Asami looks to her left. Clouds and a brilliant blue sky. Her right? More clouds. _

_Below her? _

-Korra_, yelling something and desperately grabbing at Asami's shin. Sun-kissed, downtown Seattle from miles above, which is getting closer by the moment. _

_Her first instinct is to reach for Korra's hand in a panic, her eyes going wide. She realizes how terribly fast they're losing altitude, and when Asami grabs Korra's hand, it's shaking, and so is hers. _

_Korra's hand slips. They both scream for each other. The roads between skyscrapers come into view._

* * *

—Wait, aren't dreams where you're falling supposed to represent losing control in your life? 

"A-Asami?" A voice fades it's way into her ears. "_Asami?_ Hey, wake up. C'mon." 

She flutters open her eyes to Iroh II shaking her shoulder lightly with a blush on his face, and she can swear he sees him mouth _'S__o pretty...' _to himself as she peels her face off her seat belt. 

Seat belt? Oh, right. Today's Monday. 

"You know the drill, even if you're tired, Asami. Seven AM runs are our _specialty!_" Hiroshi cackles, taking a sip of coffee at a red light. Izumi sits next to him in the passenger seat watching film of a Korra fight on her phone. Iroh is offering a pitiful smile from next to Asami in the back seat. 

"'Day off' my ass," Asami grumbles, cracking her neck and tapping Izumi's shoulder. The Muay Thai coach hands her a thermos of coffee without looking behind her. 

For the Sato corner, their Monday off still consists of a light run up I-90 trail to Jose Rizal park for a skyline view, about three miles. Asami didn't get much sleep last night, if any, so falling asleep on the car ride there was probably a given. Though a little embarrassed, everyone in the car wasn't batting an eye yet. She's more flustered at the notion of Iroh watching her sleep for however long she was out.

It's a dry day, but there are enough clouds to block the sun, which Asami takes note of with gratefulness; remembering how terrible this run used to be in the summer.

She downs half the coffee in a few gulps and ignores the protein bar in her lap, not feeling up to eating it. The caffeine starts to take effect, and she's sat up, grinning, and cracking jokes with Iroh and her father in no time, but she's still pretty shaken. 

_What in Vaatu's name was that nightmare?_

Iroh is pulling up a video on Twitter he's trying to describe through chuckles to Asami and her father, but he stops his scrolling short. "Hey, Asami look. A poster for your fight." 

Asami chuckles, "That's not a poster, silly, it's just a photo of me and a photo of Korra stitched together to look like we're staring each other down. The poster for 251 isn't even out yet. Korra and I wouldn't be the centerpiece anyway." 

"Wow, waita' prove me wrong..." Iroh looks like he's about to retort with something sly, but he trails off with another glance at his phone, and his eyes harden tenfold. 

"...Asami," He starts, his tone drastically more serious than seconds ago, capturing everyone's attention. "I'm gonna read the caption of this tweet and you have to promise not to make us crash. This actually goes for everyone." 

Iroh checks everyone in the car is listening, looking up from his phone. Izumi scoffs as she pauses her video,

"_Out_ with it, Iroh." 

* * *

_ **"****—****Breaking news out of the Ultimate Fighting Championship this morning, Two-hundred-and-five pound champion Jon 'Bones' Jones has tested positive for multiple performance enhancing drugs including Turinabol and EPO. His previously scheduled title fight with number one contender Dominick Reyes has been postponed to a later date according to the UFC, and the anticipated hometown showcase of Korra Waters versus Asami Sato will be promoted to the Main Event of the UFC 251 pay-per-view. Stay with us after these messages for more on this developing story." ** _

"-You heard that?" Opal asks.

Lin grumbles. "I heard it alright."

Opal wiggles her way out of her auntie's rear-naked choke attempt, eyes wide. The gym around her is chaos as soon as the announcement is over, as classes cease to function on the other side of the building. There's a low chatter now heard throughout the gym, a mix of encouragement and admiration being shouted Korra's way. Her and Lin scramble up from their morning grappling to get Korra's attention while her sister Kuvira shows her teeth in frustration and grabs her phone from her bag, complaining about not finding out of the change beforehand. 

"Korra, holy _shit_ did you hear that?" Opal says, stalking over to her best friend, who's frozen in place giving the TV in the corner a thousand-yard stare.

Opal notices Korra's body language with an increasingly concerned look in her eyes. Her right foot is turned towards the door. Her shoulders are hunched into her neck. Her lips are parted and she's as pale as an Inuit woman can get. 

So when Korra darts for the front door and surprise washes over everyone's faces, Opal huffs out a quick sigh and lets her legs carry her out as well, despite the lack of shoes on her feet.

"Korra! Hey!" Opal shouts down the sidewalk as she runs, the wind whipping her hair in every direction. Korra shoots a glance over her shoulder and quickly looks away, picking up speed.

She catches up to Korra, and she's about to be irritated with her for making her chase a pro athlete two blocks down Thomas Street, but when she grabs her shoulder and turns Korra around to face her, tears are falling from her jaw, and Opal forgets all about how tired she is. 

She sighs again, "Oh, hun. C'mon. We should talk." 

"Shit, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else chasing me," Korra chokes out. 

"It's okay. Really. Let's go back to the gym, we can sit in the front. Are you having a panic attack?"

"I can't-" The Inuit tries to take a deep breath and apparently gives up halfway through, "My lungs won't take in enough air." 

"So, yes." Opal offers her shoulder for Korra to put an arm around for balance. "Don't hyperventilate. You've passed out doing that. Just keep breathing as best you can until you can take in a full breath." 

They get back to the outside of the gym and end up sitting in the back parking lot against the only wall without windows, at Korra's request. 

_...I guess she wouldn't want the gym to see her freaking out over a main event spot. Everyone seemed pretty excited._

She sits next to Korra and waits patiently for her breathing to slow to normal, resting her left hand on her shoulder and tracing circles with her thumb. In wrestling shorts and a rash guard, the morning winter air is chilly and nips at her bronze skin, but she ignores it. There's more pressing matters at hand.

"'Good?" Opal asks. 

"Breathing wise, yeah." Korra responds shakily. 

"Well, where's your head at?" 

_"Where's my head at?" _Korra scoffs, "I feel like I'm gonna _burst _with anxiety, _that's_ where my heads-"

The Beifong uses her free hand to stop her friend. "-Shouting's not gonna help you calm down." 

"S-Sorry..." 

"Don't apologize to me, silly. To yourself." 

Korra puts her head back against the wall. "I'm— I'm scared." 

"-Of?" 

"Fighting Asami. Our past getting leaked. The whole world judging my skills. Being in a pay-per-view main event before I'm top five." Korra bunches her hair in a fist, then lets it fall again. "A lot of shit, Op'." 

Opal puts a finger to her lip. "I don't wanna' give advice I'm not qualified to give, but from what I've seen you should be a lot higher than number eight. I'll let Kuvira cheer you up with the fighting stuff," She grins. "But I _do _get everything else. Especially with what you told me the other night. About your past with Asami." 

She looks to Korra for a response, but she's staring at her lap. 

The Beifong continues, "I can't imagine how hard this all is, and I see why you don't want it getting out. Asami was some grieving girl who needed a pick me up and you were there, so much that you fell head over heels for each other and didn't look back. At least until... well, until she abandoned you while you were in a damn wheel_chair—!_" 

Suddenly, Korra swats Opal's hand away from her shoulder and grabs her by the collar, and the look in her eyes sends goosebumps up Opal's arms. Korra's eyebrows are slanted in anger, but her eyes are glassy and her hand shaking. _"Don't,"_ She growls. 

Just as Opal is about to profusely apologize, Korra lets go of Opal's rash guard and hides her eyes with her hair, going back to sitting against the wall. 

"Fuck, Sorry. I told you everything as nonchalantly as I could that night. I guess I didn't mention it's a trigger." Korra says, her tone much lower than before. "If you ever bring up Asami to me again don't mention how it ended. Especially to her." 

"O-Okay." Opal nods, still recovering from a pro fighter grabbing her collar in anger, "I'll remember that. My bad." 

A few moments of silence only filled by passing cars and birds go by, and Korra frowns, picking Opal's hand up and placing it back on her shoulder. 

The Beifong smiles, returning to tracing circles with her thumb. "My point is, I understand why you're so freaked out. Your life is already ten times more public than mine, so a main event must be daunting, huh?" 

"I'm sure it's so much different to main-eventing a fight night," Korra groans, hugging her knees to her chest. "Fight week is gonna be the worst week of my life." 

Opal laughs. "Hey, look at me and stop hiding your eyes with your bangs. You look like a sad anime character." 

Korra drags her eyes up to her.

"Just take it day by day, alright? Today you have to do a bunch of interviews 'cause everyone'll 'wanna know whats going on. Then you can sneak off with your lover tonight, or tomorrow morning, or something. Like you said to Asami: _'Three weeks and this is all over. Hang in there.' _Right?"

The Inuit huffs a quick sigh through her nose, then straightens her back. "...Right. Okay. I should follow my own advice," She laughs a little, and Opal takes it as a win in her book that she got Korra to smile after an announcement like that. 

They walk back into the gym together and wipe their feet off, and Korra gives Opal a thank you nod as she puts on her brave face and announces her return. 

"Sorry everyone, if I worried you! 'Just some _main event_ jitters, y'know? I'm ready to kick Sato's ass on pay-per-view!" 

Opal shakes her head with a grin and makes her way over to Lin. Her aunt gives her a brief nod of approval for going to get Korra, not saying a word until she sits down in the middle of the mat. "I had you in a choke," 

Opal recalls with a snap. "Oh! That's right. We should reset, hold on," 

Her and Lin go back to their morning submission and wrestling work as if nothing had happened, which is something Opal always appreciates about her mother's sister.

Of course, Opal isn't a fighter anymore —A one-and-three record in amateur MMA had taught her enough to know she wasn't built for it— but she was still in love with the sport, and it was Lin who introduced it to her at Su's behest. So to pay her back for giving her a direction years ago, Opal feels it's necessary to help her aunt warm up in the mornings so she can train Korra. 

Grappling especially has been such a consistent support system in her life that she has the cardio to make it into meditation and not a struggle for control of her opponent. She simply lets her reflexes adapt to whatever Lin tries, and her aunt does the same, creating a push and pull that she can zone out in. 

_So... A main event, huh? I hope Korra can calm herself down about it. I'm sure Kuv' will be a big help later, too. Although, Korra might be awkward around Kuvira when they're not in the gym, after I chewed her out. But she deserved it. I wish I could just tell my sister about Sato but that's Korra's mess to fix now. I hope Kuv' doesn't take it too hard. I'll give her some extra affection just in case._

_—And what's up with Asami Sato anyways?! She seemed like such a cool person to hang out with, and I totally see why she's meant for Korra. But that's just so... _unforgivable_ without an explanation. That letter was straight up heartbreaking, I can't imagine getting that a month after you get a spine fracture. She couldn't even do it in person. And now she's basically pretending it didn't happen? What the fuck? Now I wanna chew _her _out, too! _

_Shit, but I can't. Korra told me not to mention it to her so I won't. I guess it's not my place to._

_If I see Sato again I can't say it won't be hard not to bring it up, but I do 'wanna see her again. Maybe us three could hang out? If she brought some trusted friends that would be cool, too. Maybe it would ease Korra's nerves. I'll ask her._

* * *

"Alright Slaughter," Kuvira huffs at the kitchen, snapping her fingers twice to get her fighters attention, "Listen up. You've got three interviews back to back in ten minutes, One with Helwani, one with Brett Okomoto, and one with the Seattle times. None 'a them should go past twenty minutes if we wanna stay on schedule." 

Korra's manager is sat criss-cross on a beanbag, a mug of green tea and numerous files accompanying the orphan on the ground next to her, her laptop in between her thighs. Opal sits behind her on her knees, resting her forearms on Kuvira's shoulders and peeking at her sister's laptop with a lollipop in her mouth, as if they were kids watching Netflix and not women in their twenties working through the logistics of their friend's professional fistfight.

She can't tell if the sisters are putting the other day in the rear view mirror for the sake of Korra's sanity, or because they had came to some kind of understanding. Regardless, it's a sight for sore eyes, and Korra can't help but be grateful of Kuvira— Who she knows now has put aside a lot of her pent up grief about her MMA career to advance Korra's selflessly, and Opal— Who's enthusiasm rarely dimmed, who never strayed away from giving Korra a shoulder to lean on, even in moments most would stay away for their own mental health. 

Even with the sudden news that she and Asami would be the _center of the MMA world's attention_ in about three weeks, and the intense dissociation she's been trying to work through all day, Korra feels her eyes burn and her lips curve upward for a moment, never feeling more appreciative of her friends of three years as the winter sunset slips by the windowsills. 

"'Hey number eight," Opal says, "Whatever trance you're in you should snap out of. 'Dya hear Kuvira?" 

"Ah- I-I didn't, sorry. What's going on?" 

Kuvira 'tsks, and Korra notes that if her trainer were still upset or flustered from what nearly happened yesterday morning, she wasn't sporting her heart on her sleeve. "You've got some interviews I scheduled through email, 'seems like the whole world wants to know what you and Sato think. We'll just go one at a time." 

Opal offers support from her sister's shoulder, "And if you're nervous, you told me once these aren't like job interviews. Just conversations with MMA enthusiasts." 

"Well... I wouldn't downplay _that_ much, Opal." The orphan counters. "Anyone will be nervous talking to the Seattle Times." 

_"The Seattle times?__" _Korra's jaw drops. "Oh man, I'm really in a pay-per-view main event, huh?"

Kuvira shrugs Opal off her shoulders with a grin and gets up, handing Korra her open laptop. "It's about time the world takes notice of the famous right hand, isn't it? Don't get imposter syndrome now. You're replacing a title fight because you deserve to be here, and 'cuz of that, people wanna know why. _Tell em'._ Me and Opal should get out of frame." 

"Frame? Oh, shit these are video interviews, huh? I look like a mess." Korra groans, but she's smiling a bit, touched at her coaches witty advice. "Do I have time to fix myself up?" 

"Fix up what? Your hair that never changes shape? Just throw on a tank top so everyone sees those arms of yours," Kuvira says, her eyes getting a little more lustful with each word. Korra takes note of this and darts her eyes away from her manager. 

"I'll... Just keep on my t-shirt." 

As much as she hates to admit it because of how much she talks about hating them, the interviews are pretty fun to Korra minus talking about Asami, partly due to Kuvira's words of encouragement. She annoyingly finds out numerous details about the fight through the journalists she's taking questions from, like the fact that despite being in a main event, the fight would still be three rounds. Kuvira even called the UFC and stepped out of the room to chew out the management for not letting her know of the changes.

Knowing that potentially millions of people were watching though, makes her a little nervous when she's finished repeating most of the same answers to three different journalists. She gets a bad feeling in her gut that somehow, her and Asami's past might be uncovered in the chaos of fight week. The media seemed extra nosy all of a sudden.

_Oh, stop thinking like that Waters! It's a main event on pay-per-view. Of course they'll get nosy._

"Fuckin' _finally,_" Kuvira stretches her arms over her head, then makes to gather her scattered papers, but Korra stops her before she gets the chance. 

"I just watched you work without a break for three hours," Korra says, "Like hell are you cleaning up. Go sit at the table, I'll make dinner for all of us." 

The orphan smirks. "Thank you. But sorry, I have somewhere to be soon. Being a manager and coach for a main event fighter isn't easy, y'know." Says Kuvira, "Don't go thinking it's your fault." 

"What could _you_ possibly have left to do?" Opal laughs in disbelief as Korra starts to pack up Kuvira's things.

"I have film to catch up with that I missed out on because of what happened today, plus some media appearances to schedule. -Oh, thanks, Korra." 

"Of course," Korra grins, handing her manager her suitcase. 

As Kuvira goes to use the restroom before she has to leave, Korra notices Opal grabbing her purse from the dining table. "Awh. You're bouncing too?" 

"Yeah," Opal sighs, "Sorry. I've still got a study session planned. I hate college." 

"_Shit,_ I've probably been keeping you and Kuv' for too long huh?" 

"Don't say that silly, we wanted to help. Interviews and planning a main event can be stressful." 

"University of Washington can be stressful!" Korra counters. 

Opal simply shakes her head with a grin, walking towards the door. "See ya', Slaughter. Text me if you need anything, and if I'm not responding you've also got _you know who._" 

"Uh... Y-Yeah. Okay. Thanks so much for this morning by the way." 

"My pleasure," Opal smiles, giving Korra a quick hug. "I'd probably freak out too." 

The Beifong is about to close the door, but she peeks her head through one last time, lowering her voice to a whisper.

_"Oh- by the way, I didn't forget our talk. Kuvira deserves to know about Sato, okay? If you wait too long you'll be telling her during fight week, and I'm sure that's not what you want. I know it's hard but you gotta rip off that band-aid; otherwise you're just staining your skin and not giving your wound air to heal." _

* * *

_"I can see that it's early morning in Seattle and you're in the car, I'm assuming you're driving to practice?"_

"I am." _Not._

_"'Kay, in that case I'll let you go. Thanks so much for the time, Asami. Remember to purchase the UFC 251 pay-per-view on ESPN-dot-PPV-dot com, Any final words from Mecha herself?"_

"Okay, pardon me 'cause this is pretty philosophical—" Asami says to the screen in front of her, "But I think that fighting is the purest form of self-expression there is, right up there with dancing, and music. It's impossible not to reflect your personality in your style. So I train every day to make sure I'm putting the best prepared version of myself out there for the world to see, because that's who I am behind the gloves and the black belts- I'm a winner. I wanna make sure everyone knows. If beating up _another_ girl is how I have to do that, then tell me the time and place and I'll always be ready. One-fourth of Team Sato, out. Thank you, Anik." 

She ends the call with a wink, blowing a kiss towards the camera, but once her phone screen goes black, she sighs, resting her head on the steering wheel. 

_That better be the last interview for a while... I'm so sick of talking outta' my ass. _

Asami takes her phone from it's stand on the dashboard and checks her texts, hoping for one from Korra. She hasn't responded yet, so the Noirette scrolls through their old texts from last night.

**[Korra: Hey Asami. Still doing interviews? I managed to catch one of yours in the chaos] **

**[Me: Just finished for tonight, I've got one more early in the morning because Jon Anik is in a different timezone. I saw one of yours, too. You shouldn't run your mouth too much, karma is real!] **

**[Korra: Pipe down! You're still in interview mode, just admit you're tired of them like I am] **

**[Me: Oh no, I so am. For once in my life I wanna get some sleep, especially before that talk with Anik.]**

**[Korra: How early is it?] **

**[Me: Half past five.] **

**[Korra: WHY WOULD YOU ACCEPT THAT, DUMBASS YOU HAVE PRACTICE RIGHT AFTER] **

**[Korra: I'm giving you some company at least afterwards. Let's have some morning coffee before we have to train?] **

**[Me: You're just making excuses to hang out.] **

**[Korra: What else is new? Let's go to the Alki parking lot and watch the sunrise in front of the skyline! Then it'll be a real nostalgia trip]**

**[Me: That sounds so nice I could cry thinking about it. I'll meet you there.] **

She shuts off her phone and adjusts herself in the drivers seat. Asami's still a bit irritable after _another_ interview at five AM, but Korra's request has been her saving grace all morning, something to look forward to. A sunrise, coffee, and a chance to vent her feelings about being promoted to the main event, about how Korra sounded in her interviews, as well as listening to Korra's thoughts, sounded brilliant right about now. She stares at the two lattes she bought with a with a nostalgic feeling in her gut, remembering how she and Korra spent some mornings watching the sun rise over the skyline from the roof of Asami's car.

She's checking her rear view mirror obsessively now, even though it's still only quarter to six, and finally she looks and sees a navy blue land rover pulling into the parking lot, and she lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. As she waits for Korra to park, her leg is bouncing, and she's weighing her options of either bursting out of the car or waiting for Korra to come to her. 

Her legs seem to choose the former as Korra's door pops open and the Inuit comes crashing out of the car towards Asami's. 

"_Fuck _it's good to see your face," Asami nearly shouts as they embrace tightly in the middle of the lot, almost tackling each other. 

"It's been like, three days." Korra teases, but Asami feels Korra's grip on her waist get even tighter. "'Missed me?" 

_"Yes,"_ Asami groans, "Way too much. Especially after yesterday." 

Korra pulls away with her fingers lingering on Asami's waist for a moment too long, leaving the Noirette a little flustered. "I had a damn panic attack when I heard," Korra replies, "I'm doing better now, though. I think. What about you?" 

"I woke up to the news right before a run. Then when I got back home it was interview after interview. Then another nap. Then more interviews and answering tweets. I didn't have time to process it until I went to bed, so I didn't sleep well at all." 

"Wait, you didn't? Oh, no!" Korra facepalms, "I'm sorry for making you come here so early." 

"No, it's okay! I needed to get out of my apartment," Asami motions for Korra to save her pity, "I had to wake up anyways for Anik. I figured I might as well check in on you." 

Korra scowls. "Same," She says, "I'm here to check on you." 

"Well, sorry for the bad news, then. But I bought coffee for both of us. I'll manage." 

"Wha- You bought two coffee's?" The Inuit recoils, jabbing her thumb at her car. "_I _bought two coffee's." 

Asami and Korra stare each other down with the intent of getting the other to save their respective drinks, but realizing they can simply swap, their childish scowls quickly melt into grins and then laughter as they climb to the roof of Korra's car, the other's coffee in their hands.

Asami hopes that she never gets used to being a Seattlite, prays that she never gets used to being in Korra's presence, because as things go, both the morning skyline bathed in pastel orange and violet, and Korra's intense blue eyes and parted lips are digging a hole in her gut.

Seeing her eyes and the skyline before her makes Asami recall the nightmare she woke up from yesterday, and the question is slipping from her red lips before she has the chance to tell herself it's ridiculous. 

"Did you have a dream about falling from the sky with me yesterday morning?" 

Korra's eyes go wide. "What?" She chuckles, "Falling from the sky with you?" 

"_Sorry, sorry, _It's... nothing." 

"No, I'm laughing 'cause I can't believe you had that too," Korra says, "I woke up screaming. It felt so real." 

"Wait, really? You're serious? W-what time was it?" 

"I dunno'... Seven AM?" 

Asami puts her fingers to her temples. _"What the fuck," _

The Inuit takes a long drag of her coffee, eyeing Seattle across Elliot bay. "'Think it means anything?" 

"I heard when I was little that if you're falling in a dream, you're losing control of the way your life is going. 'Seems fitting because of what got announced right after that." 

"I know, right?" Korra huffs, "Stupid Jon Jones and his PED's. A co-main event was a lot of media attention already." 

"I'm gonna have to record so many mini-doc's..." 

Asami sighs, picking up her own coffee and taking a long sip. A breeze passes through and stirs Korra's hair over an eye, and the Noirette watches her blow the chestnut strands elsewhere.

"C-Can I ask something?" Asami tilts her head, infatuated.

Korra hums, nodding her head. 

"Uhm, Back when we were teens, you would babble on to your parents about fighting in the UFC, being at the top of a card and walking out with cameras flashing and fans screaming," Asami reminisces, "You'd beg and beg to do extra chores so you could buy the pay-per-views and watch them with me. I remember you watched just the walkouts with stars in your eyes, let alone the fights." 

Her ex laughs. "Those are good memories, yeah. Where are you going with this?" 

"What I'm saying is that this main event," Asami gestures between her and Korra, "This is what you've spent nine years dreaming into reality, and you're all depressed over it. I'm not a girl who likes to promote myself with a camera in my face but _you _are. I can see the mask in your interviews. it's making me think you weren't enjoying any of it, and that makes me really sad when I think about Korra with a ponytail glued to every walkout." 

Asami realizes she has Korra by the shoulders when she's finished, and Korra is wide-eyed with a blush creeping up her face. She lets go and averts her eyes, picking her coffee back up. 

"...I just care about you. I don't wanna' see you waste an opportunity like this because you're fighting your high school ex." 

Asami's concern hangs in the morning air for a few moments, and the Noirette notices Korra wiping a tear from one of her eyes, her stomach sinking. 

"...Hypocrite," Korra laughs caustically, putting down her coffee and flopping to her back on the roof of her car, "That's _so rich _coming from you." 

_"Hey—"_

"First, we watched those pay-per-views together, and _you _begged _me _to let you help pay. You were just as into those as I was, if had stars in my eyes during the walkouts you had _galaxies,_ 'Sami. Don't even. —_Second, _I'm gonna' pretend I didn't hear you say _'I'm not a media girl,' _because that's not true either. Your interviews—" Korra runs a hand through her hair, "_Spirits _they make me wanna throw you in my bed with that little wink you do." 

Asami flusters, a grin playing on her lips at Korra's praise. "I'm not trying to be a fan-favorite." 

"_Uh-huh, _tell that to the twitter account devoted to every time you've blown a kiss on camera," Korra points, "You're a natural when you're talking to media but you don't _think _you are. People don't just like you because you can fight." 

The Inuit sits back up. "You just don't think about yourself enough. This is something we've _both _been dreaming of since we were kids. Both of us should at least try to enjoy it." 

Now it's Asami's turn to wipe a tear from her eye with a smile, but before she can raise her palm to her face, she hears an oncoming car on the road. For a moment, she catches the grey vehicle in the corner of her vision and her gut is telling her to throw on her hood, but the car is going fast enough that she brushes it off as a passerby keeping their eyes on what's ahead of them.

Korra however, does throw on her hood in a panic. Asami only realizes why when it's too late.

There's a camera peering out the passenger side window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the idea to occasionally include some scenes from someone else's perspective, to really nail in the dynamics between each set of characters, in mind for awhile now. It takes a truly brilliant writer to establish meaningful relationships with only one perspective, and that's something I am not. I'm nervous about it though, if you've been following this work for awhile you'll know I'm really concerned with how new additions to the story come off to my readers. I'm worried too many perspectives could make the story too cluttered, but it also could be interesting to see how other characters interact with Korra and Asami. 
> 
> Please let me know if you want other POV's to become an occasional thing, even if it seems unnecessary to do so! Again, I care deeply that you guys agree with the direction of this story.
> 
> In other news, who was in that car? Beats me. 'Guess it's a mystery. The first public press conference is in a week and a half!
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	20. (19) Slip and rip/To love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Love explains the unexplainable."_
> 
> Terminology:  
Red square- An iconic part of the UW campus with brick acting as the ground, offering a grand library, bites to eat, and numerous campus offices  
Fencing position- (Graphic) When a great enough amount of trauma is suffered to the head and you lose consciousness, your nervous system may put your arms and legs out in front of you in an unconscious attempt to protect yourself.  
Finish- A term used in combat sports that implies a fight is won by TKO, KO, Doctor's Stoppage, or Submission  
Hammer fist- (The way you would slam on a desk, but put someone's face or body there instead. Usually thrown from a mounted position)  
BT Sport/Dan hardy- A British sports channel/A former British UFC fighter now working in MMA media  
Media day- A day in fight week that involves lots of interviews with lots of different news sources, and a face-off for the cameras.  
Open Workouts- A media event where fans can watch a fighter and their coaches do a public training session on a stage  
Presser- A slang term for a fan-attended press conference  
Iver's- A fast-food chain exclusive to Seattle, famous for its fish n' chips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please take a moment to thank a firefighter today if you know one! If you live on the west coast like me, please stay safe and avoid the outdoors if possible. These are horrific wildfires that are only spreading.)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one! We're getting ever so close to fight week, what kind of angsty revelations could there possibly be now?

** **

**EIGHTEEN DAYS TO FIGHT DAY**

"_Ooh_, I'm so excited! You barely ever come on campus to keep me company. When people notice me with you I get invited to parties the next _day_," Opal chimes, skipping ahead of Korra down the stairs that lead into Red Square, her steps splashing onto the brick-layered ground.

"You don't actually _go _to those, right?" Korra asks, burying her hands in her pockets. 

"Eh. A few. No hot guys, usually." 

The Inuit snickers, "Is that all you care about?" 

"Well at parties, yeah. But I'm like, the only person on this campus looking for something serious, I swear." Opal murmurs. "'Just wish I could find someone who likes me for more than my frame."

Using her sweet, sweet time off between morning and evening training, Korra let herself be dragged to the University of Washington to share some coffee with Opal and Su, not that she minded their presence particularly, but when her schedule isn't in her control before a fight, she gets irritable.

"O-oh! By the way," Opal snaps, throwing her hood on as the rain starts to come down harder. Korra has lived in four different cities, but she grew up in Seattle just like her best friend. Watching Opal splash around with her rainboots like a child, making good of a grey day, wasn't anything surprising. "Speaking of relationships...!" 

Korra gives the Beifong a flat look as she catches up to her. "Uh-oh." 

"I was thinking after your little freakout last week that you might wanna ease your nerves." 

"Ugh—" Korra rolls her eyes, blowing a damp strand of hair from her nose. "Please don't give me the _'Ease off on the gas pedal' _talk. I have a main event to train for." 

"Which is still three rounds, not five by the way. Don't wear yourself out." Opal advises, "But that's not my point, I was gonna ask if you were down to hang out with Asami again." 

"Uh- You and me?" Korra shrugs. "If she wants to, sure." 

"Well... I kinda' meant it should be a _'bring-a-friend' _thing." The shorter of the two says as they turn a corner, "As in, you bring me and Asami can bring someone." 

"Wha- How is that supposed to help _calm my nerves?_" Korra recoils.

"C'mon, it'd be fun! Maybe you're meeting someone new but you're no stranger to that," Opal teases, making the letter V with her hand and holding it up to her lips, "A wise woman once said you loosen up by opening up." 

"I'm not fucking one of her friends to 'loosen up.'" 

Opal laughs. "I'm not saying that. I'm saying let's have some dinner with Asami and someone she knows so you can stop getting nervous to fight Sato and start getting excited to _fight." _She says. "It's the opportunity of a lifetime and you're sulking in the rain. Just think it over while we have coffee with my mom." 

Korra doesn't say a word as they walk into a Starbucks, playing around with the idea in her head as they find a sofa in the back. Truthfully, she's a little uncomfortable here at U-Dub for a few reasons. It had been a dream of her parents for Korra to graduate from college, but accepting her high school diploma in a wheelchair had been a far too depressing experience for the whole family, and slowly her parents gave up on the idea as Korra spent month after grueling month re-learning to walk. There's also the prospect of being noticed, and after the camera scare last week with Asami, she wants nothing to do with media or fan attention, as much as she appreciates it. 

Two blueberry scones later, Suyin strides through the doors and spots the two with an exasperated look on her face.

"Opal, your campus is a maze," Su huffs as she sits down across from them. 

"Sorry, I hope my directions helped. Although you _have_ been on campus before," Opal says, "Thanks for coming." 

"-Any time, Opal. I'm exaggerating." 

The Starbucks they're sitting in is small, sounds of low chatter and coffee machines hanging over Korra's head as soft rain patters on the windows. There's a fireplace heater in the back, and the smell of freshly made Seattle coffee is intoxicating despite the peppermint mocha that's already in her right hand.

Korra can't help but notice the way Su's eyes are slightly lidded, the way she leans her cheek into her fist. Her phone suddenly feels heavier in her pocket knowing there's a text from Kuvira she hadn't responded to yet; asking if Korra could accompany her in apologizing to Lin tomorrow, for her outburst the other week. Hopefully Su isn't as torn up over that as Korra thinks. 

Su tilts her head towards her. "And Hi, Korra. How is everything? Training camp has you awfully off the radar. More so than usual." 

"Oh, my bad, I'm really focused as of late." Korra twitters.

"'Everything okay?" 

The Inuit frowns. _They both know now. It's fine. I can trust them. _She sighs out, "Well, your daughter's... now _aware_ of my past with Asami and she promised to keep her mouth closed too. It's just... 'little weird being in a room with two people who know why I'm so nervous for this fight. Asami's the only person in the world who I _know_ can kick my ass so I've gotta be on my A-game." 

"And visa-versa, Don't forget it." Su grins. "What was it like finding out you'll be a headliner? Have you seen any dramatic trailers yet?" 

"Plenty," Korra groans with a mouth full of scone, "And this week I'll have to film the countdown show, too. You guys keep telling me to cut down on training sessions but I might not have time to train at _all _soon." 

"Well, Kuvira knows what she's doing, right?" Opal suggests, "She's not gonna schedule things for you that get in the way of training. If anything she'd do the opposite."

Suyin's eyes go downcast all of a sudden, and Korra tilts her head in concern.

"...Speaking of Kuvira?" The older woman asks, dragging her eyes from the table.

She's always grateful when Su asks about her training, but sometimes it gives her an icky feeling to recount things like drills, pad work, and sparring. She knows Su has an interest in training camp because her long-lost-daughter just so happens to be Korra's head coach and manager. So for Suyin, those conversations are also a chance to inadvertently check-in on Kuvira. However, it's an unspoken agreement that Su rarely asks about her directly, so immediately Korra is on edge.

"-She's apologizing to Lin tomorrow," Korra tells her, "If that helps. When did you hear what happened?" 

"Wait a minute," Su quirks an eyebrow, "...Do you know?" 

"What Kuvira did to you? _Now _I do," Korra crosses her defined arms, but she adjusts her posture and uncrosses them, guilt settling further in her stomach. "Well... Yeah, Lin told me everything after we broke up their little scuffle. I was mad at 'Kuv for never telling me about it, but it's not hard to realize I'm hiding a lot from her too. Opal got that through my head." 

Opal flashes a pained smile. "'Sure did." 

Su stirs her coffee with a distant look in her green eyes, and Korra hates the way her lips form a tight line. She looks to Opal, who seems equally as concerned. 

"Mom?" The darker of the two Beifongs starts, leaning forward from her seat on the sofa. "How are you?" 

Su sighs through her nose."...It took Kuvira a few days to say sorry to Lin, but I can still feel her palm on my cheek five years later." She murmurs into the front of a closed fist, "There must've been something I could've done better." 

A line forms between Opal's eyebrows and she looks like she's about to tell her mother off for thinking such things, but suddenly Korra's phone makes all three women jump as it vibrates harshly on the table and its ringtone startles a few groups of students around them. 

_"Shit," _Korra silences the ringer and picks the phone up, "Sorry guys, I'll take this outside." 

She makes for the outdoors and notices a few people are eyeing her down in the shop, tapping their friends' shoulders, on the verge of getting out of their chairs to ask if it's her, so she picks up her pace and puts the phone to her ear to make it seem as if she's in a rush. The wind and rain have picked up again as she steps outside with a sigh of relief, accepting the call.

"Kya?" Korra greets, "Hey, I'm eating lunch with some friends right now, what's up?" 

_"-Oh, Spirits Korra you're okay..."_ Kya's voice is strained and breathless as it filters through the speaker, and Korra grips her phone tighter in concern. 

"Yeah, Auntie I'm fine. What about you? 'You take a run or something?" 

_"I had a nightmare,"_ Kya says, _"I closed up the parlor for lunch and took a nap and I... _fuck,_" _

Korra sighs. "Wha- H-Hey, It's okay, you don't have to tell me what happened. Take some deep breaths for me, yeah?" 

_"Can you please come to the parlor if you're not training soon? I'm so sorry," _

Korra straightens her back with a poised look in her eyes. "I can be there in thirty, I'm in Red Square right now. Don't apologize. See you soon, okay?"

_"O-Okay. Thank you," _

When Korra hangs up the call and looks through the window at Opal and Su, the older Beifong has her head in her arms and Opal is mouthing, _'please, give us some time'_ at Korra, with her hands clasped together and her eyebrows slanted away from each other. 

Korra nods and shoots her best friend a quick text; that she has somewhere to be, so it wasn't a problem. She turns on her heel and stalks towards the parking lot, wondering what the _hell _could've happened to Kya in her dream to make her this frantic, and whether Su is worse for wear than Korra once thought. 

* * *

_"One-two! Left knee! One-two-three! Left knee! Right knee! Two-three-one! One-one-two-four-three!" _

Asami loses herself in the motions of hitting pads with her father as midday rain patters on the windows of Muay-Thai Sato. A few classes are going on in other parts of the gym, but Asami only hears her father's shouts of numbers and terms and throws the corresponding strikes, like she's done for years. Drowning things out isn't new for her. 

The workout is so rudimentary that it feels like five minutes, when in reality; thirty have passed by the time Hiroshi smiles and nods, telling her to go get some water. She plops down on the edge of the mat with a mighty huff, recalling the single strawberry she ate for breakfast, and the fact that she's fighting in a main event against Korra after she sleeps eighteen more times. 

"'Need some help?" Iroh seems to take notice of Asami failing to grab her water bottle with boxing gloves and strides over, kneeling in front of her. 

"Mhm." Asami offers the back of her wrists to Iroh, who starts undoing the laces that keep the gloves tight.

"Uh... So where do you wanna go get lunch, Asami?" Iroh asks. At the same time, the Noirette spots Izumi in the sides of her vision, grinning and shaking her at her head at them even as she's holding pads for a teenager.

"You don't have somewhere in mind already?" Asami cocks an eyebrow with a grin. "I thought a Sato deserves a well planned day out." 

Iroh finishes untying a glove and pulls it off, setting it to the side and laughing. "Sorry my liege, I assumed you knew where some good lunch would be." 

"You've lived in Seattle longer than I have, technically." Asami uses her now free hand to undo her messy bun and let her out-of-shape hair drop to her shoulders, ignoring the way Iroh's eyes linger an extra moment. "Name a place, any place. Off the top of your head." 

"_Geez..._ Iver's maybe?" 

Now it's Asami's turn to laugh. "We're not kids anymore, Iroh." 

The taller of the two pulls off Asami's other glove and stands back up. "Why not go to the waterfront? You're too mature sometimes, revisiting childhood memories isn't childish. And what's not to love about fish and chips?" 

Asami reminisces, "We used to go there after every Judo tournament back then, huh?" 

"So why not go back? It'll remind you where you came from, right?" 

"Hm. I do feel like I'm losing touch with my humble side," The Noirette jokes, shaking hair out of her face. "Now that I'm a main event fighter I can feel my ego _swelling_." 

"That's the spirit, right?" Iroh winks, starting towards the men's lockers, "I'm gonna go change." 

"Meet me out front," Asami sends a flirty wave back, and she can't say the blush that creeps up Iroh's cheeks isn't endearing. When she looks back at Izumi, she's offering a rare thumbs up and a full smile. 

Just like when she scheduled her dinner date with Korra, Asami has already planned her outfit for today, and once she's done with a quick shower she's making tune-ups in the mirror. Admittedly, it's a bite to eat with a life-long friend and not a real date, so she hasn't gone all out with her choice of clothing, but still, she always wants to dress to make a statement with her attire. She sports a grey MTS hoodie with a maroon North Face carefully zipped just below her breasts, slim navy jeans, red converse, and her black locks are curled just right, mostly swept to one side. 

She's reminded of the frequent hookups she stumbled into in Florida way back when as she's digging through her bag for her foundation, as pre-planning outfits was a staple of her life even years ago. 

_Am I doing the same thing right now? _She asks herself as she covers the bags under her eyes, _Letting guys swoon over me and leading them on a string__ just to boost my ego, then letting them fuck? _Asami shakes her head. 

_Of course not with Iroh. I could never do that to him, right? I've known him forever. Oh, spirits. What scares me is that he doesn't just want my body. Izumi said he's probably liked me since we were teens. That means love. _

_Oh, _fuck, _is he _gone_-gone for me? How could I turn him down if he is, I have to see him every day... Shit, this is bad. Why do I even want to do this? _

Deep down, she knows the answer as to why, but she tunes it out and leaves the locker room before she has the chance to ruminate. 

She re-assures her father that she'll be back for evening practice like usual as she strides towards the entrance, smiling and waving back at a few regulars. She sees Iroh perched on a bench with his hood up to keep his hair dry, something she can't help but chuckle at. He has on a faded red rain jacket that isn't zipped, revealing a black polo shirt that lightly shows off the years of muscle martial arts training can build. Asami has to admit to herself that she snuck an extra glance.

Iroh notices Asami coming and opens the door for her. "Ah, there you are. My car's right over here, let's get out of the rain quick," 

Once they're both situated in Iroh's jet black Volkswagen, the rain going from audible to muffled, Asami laughs. "You know we're going to an outdoor place right? You said let's go to the Iver's on the waterfront." 

Iroh huffs with a smile, "We can order quick and go to the indoor part." 

"Who eats Iver's inside?" The Noirette raises an eyebrow.

"Seattleite's when it's raining." The grappler quips. 

"Well you're the only Seattleite _I _know that can't deal with the rain." 

He removes his hood to reveal his neatly kept short black hair. "My hair is my main source of pride and accomplishment, can't you tell?" 

Asami grins, "Just like in high school. Y'know you've barely changed," 

A smiling Iroh boots up his car and pulls onto the road, starting towards downtown. Asami watches the rainy Ballard locks pass by the windows, and when she glances at Iroh again, his eyes are fixed on the road, unmoving. 

"I forgot you don't blink when you drive," Asami smirks. 

Iroh replies, "A Sato is to be protected."

"-A Sato is to be _feared,_ you take that back if you know what's good for you!" The Noirette giggles. "You're talking to one half of a pay-per-view main event." 

Iroh laughs, but oddly he sobers up quickly. "Well, I'm also talking to Asami Sato, the girl that cries when her favorite teams and fighters lose and has a grudge against chocolate ice cream." He reflects, "I just hope you're not letting the UFC get in the way of being a normal woman. I know that's easier said than done, but..." 

"'Too late," The Noirette flicks his shoulder, "You're like five years too late." 

"I _know, _but I'll be thirty in a year-and-a-half. At twenty-five, you're supposed to be... I 'dunno, meeting new people, thinking about your thirties, going to high school reunions, ..._Falling in love_, all that stuff. Not locking yourself in a gym for seven hours every day, only thinking about beating up your ex-girlfriend." 

Asami crosses her arms, mulling it over. Yeah, she probably needed a bit of a break after this fight, at least, to allow herself to focus on something other than methods of harming others. As for always thinking about Korra though, she doesn't know if that will ever change, even after this is all over- _Wait__. _

Did Iroh just say what she thinks he said? 

Iroh recoils, "_I-I mean,_ I'm just teasing you because you guys were always so close, I know you don't like girls, but—" 

"—Pull over." 

She's sure her low, monotone voice just intimidated Iroh like nothing he's ever felt before, seeing as his face goes totally pale, but she doesn't care. Her arms are covered in goosebumps as the realization starts to sink in. 

Iroh pulls into a parking space on the side of the road, and Asami nearly grabs his collar, sitting much taller in her seat. "What do you know," 

"W-What do you mean? I was just poking fun?" 

Asami grits out, "Don't bullshit me, Iroh, you said ex-girlfriend like you've known for years. That doesn't just slip out. _What do you know?_" 

Iroh sighs, a hand flying to the back of his neck as his shoulders drop. "...I've... _fuck, I shouldn't be saying this—" _He grits, "I've actually known since, uh... Since she left you." 

And suddenly, Asami feels like the world is caving in on her. She goes redder than a tomato, and her skin feels like it's vibrating. "Are you kidding me?! You- _You-_ _I can't believe this, _you knew me and Korra were together?! You know that I'm— That I..." 

"Like women too?" Iroh asks, "You know there's nothing wrong with that, right?" 

Asami hugs her knees close to her chest, now too shocked to merely look at Iroh, gazing through the windshield. 

"Hey, really, Asami. I'm not judging you, I promise." 

_"I've been closeted basically my whole life!" _Asami shouts, her green eyes starting to burn, "It would've been _fucking nice _to know _someone _knew what I was going through when Korra left me! Why in Raava's name didn't you say anything?" 

"B-Because! You were hiding your relationship from everyone you knew, I wanted to give you _some_ sense of security when you went off to Florida, at least," 

"Sense of security?! I thought you were just another person who believed our lie, that's not _secure!_" 

Iroh sighs. "Fuck. I'm so sorry. I mean I know sorry can't make up for the past _decade_ but I'm so fucking sorry, you don't even know." He tilts his head as his golden eyes grow even softer. "What can I do to help you _now?"_

Asami opens her mouth to tell Iroh off for even asking, but she gets a pang of guilt through her chest and spends the next minute pondering, as Iroh nervously awaits an answer with concern in his eyes. All that's audible is the rain on the roof of the car and passerby vehicles. 

She goes back to what she asked herself in the mirror, the thought she was shutting out that's now back with a vengeance. 

_...Why am I even entertaining being with Iroh? _

-To uselessly try and untangle the beautiful, mocha-skinned cords sown into her life that is her and Korra's bond. In other words, to finally get over her and move on. 

But does she _want_ to move on? After sleeping with Korra again, finding out they still harbor the same unexplainable, intense feelings they had for each other, it's a lie to tell herself she wants to. 

But maybe, hopefully not— but just maybe, she _has_ to if she wants to leave KeyArena with her hand raised, and make her team's efforts worth it. And that thought makes her feel so alone it hurts, and she's blurting out the words before she can stop herself.

"...You can... Oh, _fuck it,_ hold me for a bit, please? Just make sure this conversation doesn't leave this car, okay?" 

She lets herself fall on Iroh's outstretched, defined arm as a tear falls from her cheek. 

* * *

By the time she gets to Kya's parlor, the rain hasn't calmed down, and neither has Korra. She swings open the door and wipes her shoes on the doormat below her, scanning for her god-auntie. 

"Kya?" Korra calls out, and it's only met with the sound of an electric heater and the pitter-patter of rain.

Korra has a lot of memories in this small parlor, so it being empty as water streaks down its windows gives her a wistful feeling. She recalls this being a safe space for her and Asami in junior year, and Kya would even let them use a back room to make out as long as there was no _'funny business.' _She remembers coming here when she was in a wheelchair, Kya helping her out of it and on to a table to give her massages in the places with more nerve damage, remembers the feeling she got when she felt something in her thigh for the first time. She remembers winning her UFC debut and coming back home to find a huge banner on the outside congratulating her.

-Come to think of it, she probably has good memories of this place because Kya is such a damn amazing human being. That thought reminds Korra why she's here, and she stops admiring the parlor. 

She goes to the back into the wooden sauna room, seeing as that's where she usually is when she's here because of her massages. Thankfully, there she finds Kya, looking pained with her hands between her thighs, not even bothering to turn the heat on. The sight of a nervous Kya reminds Korra of herself whenever she was being scolded by her parents as a teen, and she tilts her head in concern.

_"Oh, you're here," _Kya sighs with relief as she gets up and hugs Korra tightly. 

Korra doesn't want to waste any time. "You said you had a nightmare?" 

Kya sits back down, a huff escaping her lungs. "I-I'm sorry," She starts, "What I'm about to 'say'll trigger some _bad _memories for you. -Are you okay with that?" 

Korra plops down next to her, a frown on her face. "How bad?" 

"Zaheer bad." 

Korra straightens her posture immediately, and she feels a chill go— Ironically —Up her spine. "Go on," 

"Uhm, when I fell asleep I started dreaming about when your spine was cracked. I wanted you to come because I woke up so... _panicked, _I mean, I knew you were alive but I just... I wanted to see you, walking on two legs as the eighth-ranked fighter in the world. Not as a girl who..." Kya cuts herself off and averts her eyes. 

"It's okay, you can go into detail if it helps you." Korra soothes, placing a hand on her auntie's shoulder. 

_"Spirits," _The older woman's voice cracks, and Korra can't see her eyes, now hidden by her locks of silver hair. "I remember seeing that horrible security footage after it all happened. The way your arms and legs were stuck in the air and he _just kept punching,_" She chokes out a sob, "I remember once everyone got there we had to hold Asami back from storming the ambulance just to be with you, it was so heartbreaking to re-visit even if it was just a dream..." 

"-Wait, wait, Kya. I never knew any of this," Korra starts to well up as well, "I knew Zaheer landed some punches after I was out, but not so bad that I had a _fencing response_." 

"_Some? _Try a dozen before Asami could shove him off. He tried to murder you, Korra." 

The Inuit puts her face in her hands for a moment, doing her best to gather herself with the new information she has.

Her skin is tingling with anger; she wants to find Zaheer and spit in his face for the years she spent in a wheelchair and in physical therapy, but it's a firey notion she's used having in her core, dimmed by her self-doubt. She thinks about every way she _could_ have gotten out of Zaheer's grip often, trains how to for hours and hours on end if she's feeling sluggish. Her most viral finish even involves her reversing a slam attempt and dropping hammer fists on her opponent until the referee waves the fight off.

"Well it's okay," Korra soothes, softening her tone and using the hand on her auntie's shoulder to hug her. "I'm here now, I'm healthy, and I'm about to go into the opportunity of my life. Zaheer's probably wasting away in some cell for a dozen other crimes. Even though none of us went to his trial back then we do know he got what he deserved."

"Yeah. I know," Kya sniffles, "Thanks for reminding me." 

"Uhm... Did I hear you say Asami tried to storm the ambulance?" 

The older Inuit untangles herself from Korra's arm, seemingly clearing the rain clouds above her head as best she can. She has on a tight grin as she raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure you wanna listen to that? I'm sorry for bringing it up. But I'm not sure that's what you wanna hear about the girl you have to beat up soon." 

Korra sighs. "You're right. I think I know enough anyways." 

Kya stands up and opens the door to the sauna, and Korra follows her out without a word. She sees her aunt turn on the neon open sign and switch the rest of the lights on, smiling as the parlor hums to life. 

"On a brighter note," Kya starts, now sporting her usual grin, "Lin and I were talking yesterday about this place, and how if I had never followed such a dumb passion we never would have met." 

"Hey, maybe you would've," Korra replies, "I mean she did end up being my grappling coach by a weird twist of fate. Who's to say you guys weren't destined for each other?" 

"I like to believe me and Lin aren't soulmates and that we cheated the _'system'_, thank you very much." The older woman quips as she wipes off some massage beds. "I mean, Kuvira just happens to be Lin's niece and you two eventually broke up."

"So you think soulmates aren't real?" 

"Do you want them to be? It's just something people believe. If it makes them happy they should go for it." 

Korra stops. Korra thinks. It's a good question, even though she's sure Kya didn't mean for it to sound so condescending.

The idea that there's a little red string tied to your pinky that leads to your lover is overly-romantic, but when she met Asami and subsequently fell in love, she really did believe it. She had even dreamed of it. Now the idea feels far-fetched, but that makes Korra want to believe even more.

"I think I do." 

"-Then I hope you're not fighting your soulmate on the eleventh," Kya tells her, "Because she wronged you. And I know you hate hearing that, but you need to just this once, sweetie. Maybe I'll forgive her when you get your hand raised but for now, you shouldn't focus on what makes Asami so special. I'm sorry sorta' helped with that by calling you here." 

* * *

**SEVENTEEN DAYS TO FIGHT DAY**

_Standing in front of the tallest building in the city makes you feel really small, _Asami muses as she cranes her neck up at the top of the Columbia Tower. She realizes she's blocking the entrance to do so and belatedly strides inside, getting out of the cold nighttime rain and removing her gloves. 

Asami has to admit, whenever she puts on an important-looking outfit and visits this place, her confidence goes up just a tad. Most of the passersby around her probably aren't too familiar with cage fighting, but she notices people stealing glances and it adds a bounce to her step. Even in the long elevator ride to floor seventy, a stranger says she looks familiar, and she happily tells him she's here to plan media appearances with her manager for her upcoming fight. 

She finds the wing of the building labeled **'Republic Talent Management'** and strides in, making flirty small talk with receptionists and updating them on how training camp is going. Once she finds her manager's office, she raps on the door twice and pushes it open. 

“-Hello, Sato.” 

“Raiko,” Asami flatlines, but she’s grinning a bit. “You never seem to wanna meet in person.” 

“I get your deals done, don’t I?” He grins back, turning to face her in his office chair. 

“‘Course. Usually over text or with my dad, though.” 

"Because I'm _usually_ busy, but with the news of your promotion to the main event you're now my top priority until fight day." Raiko adjusts his gold-speckled glasses, "We have some media to decide on." 

Raiko is a tall man who's mustache and commanding voice makes him seem older than he really is. He's been a life-long friend of Hiroshi's, so almost immediately he took Asami under his management when she turned eighteen. He's the reason Asami was able to get her name out there from the moment she won her first professional Judo tournament. 

Asami groans, even though scheduling is the whole reason she came here. She falls into the chair opposite Raiko and watches him turn his laptop so both of them can see it on his desk.

"So this week you're filming the countdown show- Which is Wednesday and Thursday, and ESPN is asking for an interview on Friday. They'd like to get that one while you're still in the gym to show you're training hard." 

Asami shrugs. "That sounds fine, I guess. It's next week I'm dreading." 

"I would be too, actually." Raiko frowns. "The only thing you can turn down are certain interviews. Other than that, you're booked to do something every day." 

"Fuck," The Noirette mutters, "What's the required schedule? Read it out to me," 

Her manager's gruff voice is unchanging in its tone as he lists off all of Asami's responsibilities. "_Monday:_ One-on-one sit down interview with Dan Hardy and John Gooden for BT Sport. _Tuesday:_ Autographs at KeyArena for an hour, and media day. Wednesday are your open workouts including a brief Q and A. Thursday is the official UFC 251 presser. Friday you have your weigh-ins and Saturday is fight day. I have a sheet that's printing right now of the times for all of these events." 

Asami puts her fingers to her temples. "What the fuck," 

Raiko gives her a bored look. "You must've known you were setting yourself up to be a big star when you flipped Lina Lansberg onto the canvas in front of thousands of her fans."

"Not _that _big," Asami scoffs, crossing her arms. "I'm barely gonna have time to train!" 

"You'll have plenty if you're flexible with your workout times and you get adequate rest." Raiko gets up from his chair and finds the times and dates in the printer, handing the folder to Asami. "These are all opportunities to promote yourself that most of my MMA clients dream of, Sato. 'Have some pride." 

_ Adequate rest, 'funny. _Asami muses inwardly. "Okay..." She sighs, wrapping her arms around the folder like it's a school textbook and standing up to leave. She can't help but imagine she's only come this far because she's the daughter of Hiroshi. "Thank you, Raiko."

"Mhm." He mutters, shooing her off as he turns his laptop back around. "Good luck with the rest of training camp." 

She makes her way out of Raiko's office and through the door, Korra on her mind now that she had her last duty checked off the list for today.

She can truly still hear Iroh's words echoing in her ears; that he _knows, __he knows about everything, _and it makes her shaky on her feet just to think so. She takes a seat in the lobby with a view of the glimmering skyline behind her and pulls out her phone, finding Korra's contact. 

**[Me: Hey Slaughter, are you done training for the night? I just finished planning fight week when it comes to media, thank Raava. There's something I wanted to talk to you about.] **

To her surprise— Asami doesn't know whether it's pleasant or not —the three dots that indicate Korra is typing pop up instantly. 

**[Korra: Seacrest park in half an hour?] **

**[Me: See you there.] **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a fun plot to unpack, it's like a melodrama. Let me know if you caught on to any clues ;) 
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


	21. (20) Playing chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terminology:  
For once, none needed. If you need any clarification on terms let me know in the comments and it'll be up here asap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine this; this story as an anime, and Korra and Asami have a red string tied to their pinky that's always extending out of frame unless the two are both on-screen, then you can see both ends. I imagine scenes with Kuvira or Iroh would hit harder because the string on Korra or Asami's fingers would be pointing away from them. It would be an artistic choice similar to the X's in "Koe No Katachi." (2016) Also, the animation always is always god-tier and the music bangs/makes you really sad. Just me daydreaming.
> 
> \--
> 
> Holy FUCK am I motivated to write this right now. You readers that are super invested for some reason, strap in, I have a bunch of stuff planned.  
The official press conference draws ever closer as our clueless bisexuals do whatever they can to speed up time until fight day. Even if it means drastically changing some aspects of their lives.

"Welp. Seventeen days," Korra mumbles into her scarf.

The rain has let up and allowed for a few stars to be seen, and waves softly wash ashore, carrying away the pieces of the wooden railing Asami fell over the last time they were here. The skyline lights up the bay below it, giving Asami a lights show she'll never grow tired of watching.

Asami sets her jaw as some cold wind passes through her hair. "Oh, fuck that's right— We're two weeks out. How ya' feeling?"

Korra chuckles, an exhausted look in her eyes as she tilts her head towards the night sky. "Do you want my media answer or my real answer?" 

"Actually, let me hear your answer for when you get a microphone in your face." The Noirette grins.

Korra adjusts her posture, putting on a wide smile. "Well, I'm feeling like a million bucks, Asami, thanks for asking! Now it's all about enjoying the process and staying focused on seizing the biggest opportunity of my life. 'Camp's been damn perfect and I'm at my target weight, so I'm feeling sharp. I'm ready to read you a lullaby." 

She should probably be worried about the fact that Korra just said she'd sleep her again, but she's too pre-occupied admiring the way the nighttime city reflects off of Korra's cyan eyes. She likes watching her ex-girlfriend's words roll off her lips and dissipate into the cold air. 

"Honestly though, I dunno' whether I want time to speed up or slow down," Korra says as her smile goes away. "You?"

Asami agrees, letting her shoulders drop. "...Yeah. I just planned all my media stuff and I wanna get this over with, but fighting you is terrifying to think about sometimes." 

"Oh, c'mon 'Sami. We both know how to kick each other's ass." 

"That's just it though, right?" Asami sighs, "I'd say _may the best girl win_, but... y' know. I won't think of myself as 'better than you' if I get my hand raised."

"Oh, of course, same here. Maybe we can even start training together after!" 

Asami puts her finger to her chin, "Hm. We _ could _ tell the media we respected each other so much after the fight, we wanted to learn from each other." 

Korra scowls, "That sounds great, 'geez. At least then we don't have to hide being friends." 

For some reason, Asami only hears the last word of that sentence _ —friends _ — And all of a sudden her chest feels a little heavier as her cheeks flush. Like the Inuit knows what she's thinking, Korra locks eyes with her, and Asami finds herself lowering her face closer to her's as if to ask, _ is that what we are? _

A few moments of bated breath later, she can almost feel Korra's lips on hers, and she murmurs, "Y'know, I haven't really kissed you since that one night Opal caught us..." 

Korra replies hoarsely. "You can." 

Turning to face her in the damp grass, Asami lays her lips over Korra's, and _damn _why did she not do this sooner? 

It's always fun to kiss Korra, but something about the way the Inuit almost instantly deepens the kiss back gives her goosebumps that aren't caused by the breeze coming off the water. It's like she's desperate, like she has something to get out but can't, so she's saying it in kisses instead. 

On queue, a now breathless Korra pulls away, a hand now resting on Asami's cheek. 

"I know we came here so you could talk to me, but I have something I've wanted to ask. -Can I do that first?" 

Asami gulps, recalling what she herself was on the verge of asking before Korra's friend arrived that fateful night. She starts to hear her pulse in her ears. "Mhm...?" 

"If you don't wanna' talk about this it's okay, for the record. I'd understand." Korra sighs, averting her blue orbs.

Her shoulders start to rise, and she's ticking her jaw in an attempt to get her question out. Asami grows frustrated after a few tense moments and tilts her head, urging her on.

"Uhm...That other night, when I made you dinner. I put those ramen bowls from sophomore year in front of you, and you seemed super happy to see them again." Korra starts slowly, "Maybe it's not my place to ask anymore, but when it comes to your mom, do you still miss her? Have you... _ y'know... _Moved on?" 

Oh. 

While it's not the question Asami expected, it still parts her lips and makes her recoil a little. 

"Uh, wow," Asami huffs, "That's a skeleton out of the closet." 

"_Sorry, _sorry, you definitely don't have to answer that," Korra waves the question off, but Asami ponders on it anyway. 

She finds herself looking up at the stars as she decides on her gut answer. "Have I moved on? No. I don't know if I ever will and I'm okay with that, 'cause It's not like I can just forget about her. Do I miss her? ...Not like I used to. I know she's watching and that she's super proud of my career."

Korra's eyes go a little wider, softening after a moment. "Wow, I... I guess it _ has _ been a decade, I shouldn't be too surprised 'you seem okay." 

Asami pinches Korra's face after a moment, a line between her eyebrows as she scoots just a little closer. "And _hey_, it's still your place to ask, don't say that Korra. You know full well the only reason I got through that was you." 

"...Always me and you, Sato. Right?"

Korra grins expectantly as she finishes her wistful callback, And Asami goes beet red, hitting Korra's shoulders and laughing hardily. She ends up letting her ex fall into her in an attempt to defend herself, and the two stay like that, watching the skyline glow in a cozy quiet only filled by the ambiance of their hometown. 

The sight and feeling of Korra splayed out over her thighs, looking up at her with a sort of admiration she knows —Or, at least hopes— she's never given anyone else, makes her want to stay here forever as the Inuit hums absentmindedly about how warm Asami's long legs are.

"O-oh," Korra says suddenly, averting her eyes. Asami notices her face is red now as well, not just frostbitten. "You wanted to tell me something? That's why I'm here right?"

_ Shit. Just as I start to forget? _

The Noirette closes her eyes, sighing through her nose and getting her words to the front of her throat first. 

"Yeah, that." Asami grits, noticing her change of tone has Korra looking concerned. "I went out for lunch with Iroh today in-between my sessions, and he told me something pretty crazy." 

"As in, about the fight?" 

Asami tsks, playing with a handful of Korra's shorter hair while she has the chance. She can't help but fluster at her ex-girlfriend leaning into the touch despite the tension in her face. "Sort of. I... found out he knows. About me and you, back in high school, and he's just decided to keep quiet. Apparently, he's damn good at it, 'cause he didn't say anything for a whole ten years." 

"What?!" Korra's eyes go wide as saucers, "Since when? You're joking." 

"I wish I was." Asami grumbles, "He said he figured it out after... A-after you got hurt." 

Korra plants a hand on her forehead, "What the fuck? And he never told you until now?" 

"He didn't even wanna' tell me _today. _" 

"That _guy. _" The Inuit shows her fangs, "Tell me you chewed him out worse than Izumi ever could. How dare he mislead you like that!" 

Asami wants to say 'I wish' again, but she stumbles over that thought. What would Korra even think of her getting cozy with Iroh? What would that say about herself to kiss Korra, then simultaneously tell her she snuggled up to their childhood friend and cried into his sleeves? No, she can't tell her about Iroh's feelings for her, that would only add more layers to an already complicated situation, and fight week is fast approaching as it is. 

"Of course I did," Asami tells her, "And I made sure he won't let out a peep. I'm lucky he hasn't done that already." 

Korra sighs, "Good. At least there's that. I'm glad he— _ Damnit, what is with my phone and cutting off important conversations today?" _

Still planted firmly in her lap, Korra picks up her ringing phone and looks at Asami pleadingly, and the Sato shakes her head, murmuring; "Go ahead, it's okay."

"Hi, Opal, lay it on me quick, I'm in the middle of something. ...No, it's not _hanky panky_, can it, you're tipsy. It sounds like you're at a party. ...Yes, I'm with her. ...Have I asked? C'mon, are you sure about this Op'? It sounds like a bad idea. ...Fine, I'll throw it out there, but don't be sad when she says hell no. ...Alright. See you tomorrow. Don't hook up with anyone if you have any more drinks." 

Once Korra's phone returns to her pocket, Asami tilts her head. "What was Opal calling about at ten at night?" 

"She's bordering on drunk so she decided to call me about something she asked during lunch." The Waters snickers, "She uh... she wants to know if we all can meet up and eat somewhere, but her little catch is that you have to bring a friend too." 

Asami asks, "What like, You bring Opal and I bring someone? I'd need to explain why my _ opponent _is across the table from them." 

"That's just it," Korra groans, "She wants us to give our whole story to someone you trust. She thinks we should be reminded that our friends won't judge us, that way we don't have to worry about it as much heading into the fight." 

"She's definitely tipsy then. I can't just come out that easily, and she knows that." 

"That's what I was thinking, too." Korra tells her, "...I 'dunno. If you ever actually feel like coming out to one of your friends, going through that whole process... I'll help if you want it. But you really don't have to, Opal's just worried for us." 

Asami ponders, still playing with some of Korra's hair. It seems like it's something Korra would actually do back in high school, as against it as she sounds. The only people she can think of that she wants to bring along would be either Bolin or Mako, but she can't separate those two. Bringing them both actually sounds like fun for a moment, but she winces at the thought of coming out to them. Mako's jaw would fall off if she told her ex-boyfriend that she used to be in a relationship with the _girl _she's fighting next, and she not sure Bolin wouldn't rupture the eardrums of everyone in a two-mile radius. 

But on the flip side, she's about to go into a fistfight, and she knows the brothers would at least be accepting of her sexuality, hopefully. It's a terrifying prospect, but some part of her is desperate to honestly express herself to _someone_, and she doesn't want to watch this chance slip from her fingertips. A confidence boost pre-fight week didn't sound bad, either. 

Before she has the chance to let the words get stuck in her throat, she opens her mouth as she looks back down at Korra.

"-Y'know, that doesn't sound terrible considering the week I'm about to have." 

* * *

**SIXTEEN** **DAYS TO FIGHT DAY**

Shadowboxing is something Korra enjoys. It allows her to do a lot of things— decompress, as the motions of straights, hooks, and kicks are second-nature for her, visualize her gameplan, get a light workout in, and clear her mind. 

However, on this strangely clear winter morning, she throws strikes at the air to make time go by faster and to let off nervous energy. 

As soon as Korra told Lin Beifong that Kuvira is looking to apologize for what happened the other day, Lin's demeanor changed and she seemed aloof, which never suited her. Now she sits criss-cross, waiting somewhat impatiently in the corner of the sparsely populated grappling mat, tapping her finger against her crossed forearms. The bright sun invites itself in through the windows, casting shadows halfway across the gym and bathing the whole place in sunlight. It's been raining for so long that it feels a little eerie. 

Korra lets the punches and kicks flow, feels her right straight go all the way from her toes to her fist, turning her waist, her shoulders, and jutting out her right hand. She tries to focus on the movements as she spots Kuvira walk in the front door and the bell chimes to announce her arrival. She looks dejected and a little sluggish, and before anyone can say a word, Korra's head coach is motioning for her to come in the locker room with her. Korra does so with a tilt in her head. 

As soon as they turn a corner out of eyesight, Kuvira turns to face her and plops her forehead on the Inuit's shoulder. "Fuck, I'm glad you're here," She says, "I-I almost had a meltdown in my car."

Korra sighs, wrapping her arms around Kuvira's torso pulling her a little closer. "Oh, 'Kuv... Is this _that_ hard?" 

_"Yes,_" Kuvira insists, "What if she doesn't forgive me? It's taken me this long to apologize." 

"'Taken you five years and counting to apologize to Su," Korra reminds her, "So this is a big freakin' improvement." 

"Did you even see her? She looks mad," The Beifong worries. 

"You know better than I do that Lin always looks mad. Do you just want me to be there with you?" 

Now blushing, her trainer removes her head from Korra's shoulders, pulling away and sporting a scowl. "Will you stop treating me like a lost kid?" 

Korra simply raises an eyebrow in response, and Kuvira sighs in defeat.

"...Yeah. I'd appreciate it." 

"You got it." Korra turns her back to her. "Now change so I can get to my morning grappling with 'ya? It's like coffee for me." 

Korra ponders as she listens to the ruffling of clothes behind her, followed by faint, nervous humming.

_Why get me to help? I'm sure Lin would be happier to see you and Opal talking to her, right? Then again, this is Kuvira's mess to fix, not mine or Opal's, so it's not like we'd be doing any talking._

-Maybe it's just because she's changing into a new set of clothes, but _man, _it's awkward around Kuvira sometimes. The orphan is obviously torn up now that Korra knows what happened with her, and she's been coming on to Korra more lately. Why? Korra doesn't know if Kuvira's trying to make up for the years spent misleading everyone, or she just needs an escape from all of it. She can't say it's not tempting to let her, and on occasion, she wonders if she should've spent that rainy morning picking up where she left off a year ago with her head coach. 

"Okay, you can turn around now." Kuvira is now in a sports bra and tight-fit leggings, her hair done up in a ponytail. She looks more unsure of herself than ever with her hands looped in front of her, and it reminds her of the first time they walked into Ivan MMA when Kuvira met her family for the first time in years. She hopes this will be something similar, that Lin will see Kuvira turning over a new leaf and be proud of it. 

Korra asks, "Ready?"

"Nope." The orphan replies tightly, "...But let's go." 

They walk out into the sunbathed grappling area side by side, and Lin seems to notice them immediately. Korra lets Kuvira go just ahead of her as they reach the corner of the mat, holding one of her hands by the fingers behind her trainers back. As Kuvira opens her mouth to speak, her grip gets tighter. 

"Hi, Aunt Lin," Kuvira starts, "Uhm... I 'wanna apologize for the other morning. _Well- I mean you already know that but, _I- shouldn't have snapped at you and-" 

"-Just save your breath. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Lin stands up and starts to walk away, but Kuvira reaches out and tugs her sleeve. 

_"Argh, Look,_ I'm sorry okay?" She hangs her head. "I-I hate myself for what I did to my mother, _your sister, _and when people bring it up all I want to do is defend my pride because I don't have much left. It's something I seriously need to work on. I was hoping you could help me." 

"And who's fault is that?" Lin rolls her eyes, taking another step away, and Korra lowers her eyebrows.

"Don't be so indifferent, Lin. She's your family. Let her at least try to fix things?" 

"I _am _letting her try." Lin tells them, "Am I holding up a wall in front of Su that says Kuvira can't talk to her?" She huffs, then turns to her niece. "You 'wanna fix things, Kuvira? Go. Apologize. To _her_. Not me. Let's talk when Su forgives you." 

Now Kuvira looks hurt, Korra can see it in her eyes and it makes her fingers tingle with anger. "Su already has, Lin! I've talked to her." 

"For the slap heard 'round the Beifong household five years ago? I _wish_ she wouldn't've." The older Beifong raises an eyebrow at Korra, "For what happened the other morning? Like _hell_ she has. Why do you think she's looked so upset?" 

—Come to think of it, that makes a lot of sense. Su definitely looked in the dumps yesterday, and Kuvira was the one to lash out at Lin. If Suyin is angry with her daughter _and _herself, that could cause all sorts of problems. Korra has only seen Su genuinely mad once. Never again.

"So let me make this _abundantly _clear because apparently, it's going in one ear and out the other." Lin points to her niece. "If you want to talk about that slap and how much you regret it, I'm _not_ your woman. After you've spoken to Su, I'll hear it." 

Kuvira nods, still frozen in place. "Okay." 

"-Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Tenzin so we can get the morning started. We only have a week and a half left." 

Lin turns the corner out of sight, and Korra's head is swirling. From the looks of it, Kuvira's is too, judging by the fact that she walks right into Korra, hugging the Inuit tightly and muffling pleas for forgiveness into her rash guard.

* * *

"Just because Asami agreed to it doesn't mean I've stopped considering this a bad idea," Korra voices from her room, staring down her closet for an outfit to wear. 

"You said you'd do it today. Sato said she'd do it today. I'm just following along to hold you both to it." Opal says back from a beanbag in the living room, "-And to help, of course." 

Korra sighs, picking out a blue Adidas hoodie and putting it back on its hanger just as fast. She's been trying to figure out an outfit ever since Asami texted her after practice, inviting Korra and Opal to her apartment to hopefully help her come out to her friends. Asami Sato coming out to some friends. It's still hard for Korra to believe. 

As the sun does what it can to warm up the city streets, Korra sorts through her clothes indecisively while trying to convince herself that Asami isn't making a mistake. Her relationship with the Noirette in high school involved a lot of hiding from the public eye, so Korra grew accustomed to keeping Asami's sexuality secret. _Out _and _Asami _were simply two words that didn't go together, as much as Korra wishes they did.

"Oh! Would you look at that?" Opal chimes suddenly, and when Korra peeks her head through her doorframe she sees the Beifong grinning at her. "'Looks like I'm already Sato's new bestie. She's calling me instead of you to confirm." 

"-Oh, stop. I told her I'm getting dressed." Korra shoots back. 

Opal rises from her beanbag and walks up to Korra, accepting the call and putting it on speaker. 

"Heyy, Asami. Just so you know your ex is in a bra and jeans." She says, and Korra goes beet red, trying to swipe the phone from Opal's hands. 

_"Damnit, Opal. I _really_ didn't need to know that." _Asami laughs, and after the day she's had, Korra thinks it sounds sweeter than ever, so she stops lunging for her phone. _"Are you two on your way yet? I just wanted to check-in." _

Korra goes back to scanning her closet. "'Sami, you only ask for updates if you're nervous. You hangin' in there?" 

A sigh is heard through the speaker and Asami groans, _"Barely, to be honest. Every second that passes by is making me not wanna do this more." _

"You know you don't _have _to, right?" Korra worries, "Opal have you been pressuring her into this?" 

Opal puts a hand over her chest. "Gosh, no! I've told her the same thing." 

_"Guys, I know I don't have to, but I really want to. I do. It's just... Nerve-wracking is all." _

Opal smiles with a shake of her head. "We'll be there to help soon. Korra here needs to find an outfit and then we're on our way."

_"You two are the best. See you soon." _

After another five minutes, Korra gives in and asks Opal for help with what she's wearing, and eventually, she has on a dark blue UFC shirt and her grey fur-lined raincoat, topped off with baggy jeans and Adidas. Korra thinks she looks like a teenager again, but Opal insists, telling her they needed to go and that Asami wouldn't care. Finally, they make it to the parking garage and into Korra's car. 

"-By the way," Opal says once the land rover boots up and Korra is backing out of her parking space. "Kuv' told me what happened this morning." 

Korra hisses through her teeth. "Yeah... Lin was pretty harsh. More than usual." 

Opal nods, "I see why my aunt reacted like that but I think it would've done a lot more good to sit down with her. I just hope Kuvira doesn't feel like she can't talk to her." 

"Well, Lin did say she's willing to talk to Kuvira after she works things out with Su." That thought reminds Korra of yesterday, and she perks up in the driver's seat. "Oh! How's your mom? I had to leave Red Square yesterday and she didn't seem very happy." 

"She just hadn't gotten a chance to vent about how she feels," Opal answers, "She's upset with my sister about the whole _attacking my aunt_." 

"Yeah. Because of what happened Kuvira's attached to me like a koala, I think she wants to get back in bed with me." Korra tells her.

Opal chuckles dryly. "Oh, spirits... _Hey, the skeletons in my closet are catching up to me so let's make the situation worse and come on to my ex-girlfriend!"_ She says, doing her best impression of her foster sibling. "I can't believe that. She's made moves?" 

"One," Korra answers, leaving the parking garage and merging into traffic. "I left before anything could happen." 

"Okay, she's being an idiot. But- Korra, you need to tell her why you're not letting her sleep with you. I bet she thinks she's not good enough."

Korra trails off, "It's not that! I just..." 

"-You just have way stronger feelings for Asami, your long-lost girlfriend. _I_ get it. But Kuvira doesn't, and she needs to if you wanna give her any chance of moving on, right?" Opal proposes. "We've talked about this before, girl. It's just frustrating now. You _told _me you would tell her." 

The Inuit sighs, "I-I'm sorry. It's scary." 

"It's okay, really. I just can't help but think that... If Asami can tell her friends she's Bi after being closeted her whole life, you can tell your head coach you don't wanna get back together." Opal says, "You promise you'll do it soon?" 

"Y-yeah. Promise." 

* * *

_FuckwhyamIdoingthis, fuckwhyamIdoingthis, fuckwhyamIdoingthis..._

Asami is perched on the edge of her bed, staring out the frost-lined window at the sunbleached skyline while she ruminates on the terrifying idea of coming out to Mako and Bolin. Korra and Opal would be here soon they said, so there was officially no going back. She wasn't going to make them drive to Queen Anne for a conversation over tea.

_-Because this has waited for a whole decade! Ten plus years in the closet and I can end it, right here. It'll be a shock to Bolin and Mako but they're my friends, right? They won't be mad, just surprised. I like surprising my friends. Right? Shit, I'm so nervous. _

She flops onto her bed, her hair flying in all directions. "Bol' and Mako won't spill a word," She tries to convince herself, staring up at the ceiling like this was all its fault. "It'll be okay. Korra has my back. Opal, too." 

As if the world were synced to her thoughts, she hears the front door open followed by the sound of feet and voices under her. 

_"Woah! Asami has such a nice place! Check out that view!" _

_"-Don't touch anything, Op'. It's obviously expensive." _

_"I won't, I won't. Did she leave the door unlocked for you?" _

_"She texted me about it, yeah." _

_"Awh, how sweet, you're like housemates already." _

_"—Shut up," _

Asami heaves herself out of bed, heart pounding. She shouts in the direction of the stairs, "Hey guys, I'll be down in a sec! Korra do you know where the kettle is?" 

_"Yeah!"_

"Can you start some water?" 

_"On it!" _

She quickly makes some tune-ups in the mirror in her closet, curling her hair as best she can and adding just a bit of foundation under her eyes. She made a decision when she woke up to the sun to wear her favorite red crop top and soft sweatpants. She figured she didn't want to overdress for a second time under Opal's scrutiny. The kettle in the kitchen is starting to hiss as Asami makes her way down her spiral staircase to see Opal standing in the middle of her apartment, admiring the view out the window while Korra looks through cabinets.

"The tea's over here," Asami sets a hand on Korra's waist and guides her to the other side of the kitchen. Korra turns around with a lustful look on her face that makes Asami want to kick Opal out, if just for a fleeting moment. 

"Hi," Korra croaks, "You look really good today." 

"...The sun does that to Seattleites," Asami murmurs back, dragging her hand up to one of Korra's toned arms. "So do you." 

Korra looks up at her through her lashes, and before she knows it Asami is kissing her. After a few moments, Opal is separating the two as she makes disgusted noises with a smile on her face. "-We have some business to attend to, lovebirds," 

"My bad," Korra chuckles with one last passionate glance into Asami's eyes, making the Noirette mentally check out for a second. 

Opal and Korra take a seat on the couch, and Asami finishes making three mugs of peppermint tea while the three idly chat about the sunny weather and how cold it's gotten. Setting the tea on the coffee table, she sits in between the other two women in her apartment on the sofa. There's a feeling of suspense hanging in the air above their heads, and Asami suddenly feels like this is a bad idea all over again. 

Korra seems to take notice of Asami's tense posture and pouts, "We're not joking when we say you don't have to do this, 'Sami." 

"Nope. No going back." Asami breathes, pulling her phone from her pocket. She hates how shaky she sounds, this should be easy. "H-Hold my hand, please?" 

Korra laces her fingers through Asami's and holds on tight, and the Sato feels her stomach drop at a sensation she's missed so much. 

"Okay," Opal says, "Who are you coming out to? Your friend, right?" 

"Uh, two of them." Asami answers.

"Oh cool! Are you bringing them to dinner too?" 

"I'm planning on it if they take this as well as I'm hoping." 

Opal perks her eyebrows, "Well, who are they?" 

Asami grins just a bit. "Mako and Bolin. They're brothers that grew up homeless together, so they're inseparable most of the time. I couldn't just invite one. They've been my friends since I moved back here and I trust them with my life. Me and Mako even dated once." 

"They sound like good people," Korra says.

"They are. That's why I chose them to come out to but, I'm still so nervous..." Asami worries as she opens FaceTime on her phone with her free hand and presses Bolin's contact.

Her thumb hovers over the 'Start FaceTime' button, anything but steady. "_Uhm..._ You guys are gonna help me explain everything when they freak out, right?"

"Of course," Korra insists, Opal giving a firm nod a moment later. 

She takes a deep breath, steels herself. _At least I'll have a good coming out story if this goes terribly, right? No, don't think like that! Just— Do it! What's the hold-up? _

The ringtone plays, and it's like time stops. She can't help but feel pathetic knowing how easy this could be if she wasn't so anxious.The connection is fuzzy for a few seconds as the call starts up, but eventually, she can see Bolin's smiling face. 

_"He-hey! Asami! What's up! You don't ever call during camp!"_ Bolin launches out of his seat on his table and onto his feet. 

Asami grins. "Hi, Bolin. How are you? 'Your brother around?" 

_"I'm doin' pretty good, just excited for your damn fight! Yeah Mako's home, did you need him?" _

"I need both of you. I actually have something to tell you guys. _Well,_ _show _you guys— Y-you'll see. Just go grab Mako." 

_"Sure, everything okay? You didn't get injured and you have to pull out of the fight, I hope." _Bolin makes his way into Mako's room with a line between his eyebrows.

"No, no," Asami chuckles. "I'm not hurt." 

_"Hey, Mako. Asami's on FaceTime, she wants to tell us something." _

Mako turns in his desk chair,_ "Asami calling us during her fight camp? Consider me interested," _He smiles, taking the phone from his brother's hands. _"What's going on, Asami? How've you been?" _

"As good as I can be while I'm training my ass off." The Noirette jokes nervously, "Okay, you're both here?" 

_"Yup." _

_Oh shit, I'm really about to do this. _

Asami puts her phone further out in front of her, showing Korra and Opal next to her.

"This is Opal Beifong. And I'm sure you know Korra Waters. They're gonna help explain everything, so don't freak out yet." 

_"Too late," _Bolin drops out of frame, presumably to his knees as Mako's jaw goes slack. _"-Already freaking out." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE:  
I remember sitting in an uber on a rainy night, almost exactly a year ago, on my way home from my friend's house, listening to 'Can I Call You Tonight?' by Dayglow, slowed down .75 percent. (A banger, for the record.) I hadn't updated my previous work in months and at that point, had no desire to do so. I was daydreaming of stories. I had just finished a really good Korrasami fic. 
> 
> Then out of nowhere, it hit me as I scrolled through twitter and saw recent MMA news about former teammates turned rivals. 
> 
> Holy shit. I should write a Korrasami fic about that.
> 
> Looking back on this lightbulb as I watch my hits surpass TEN-FUCKING-THOUSAND and my kudos enter the five-hundreds, I can't help but get a little emotional.
> 
> This work has really blossomed into an intricate, layered, emotional story that works even if you strip away Korra and Asami and make them into regular girls, and it's all because of you guys- Supporting, leaving kudos and nice comments, play by play reactions and speculations- I really could not be more appreciative of the positive attention this work has gotten since the first post. 
> 
> I'm excited to keep teaching you guys about the world of the UFC while you teach me the joys of writing. And in the midst, we can all enjoy some sweet, sweet Korrasami.
> 
> \--
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> ⬇  
⬇  
⬇


End file.
